


The Seduction of My Brother-In-Law

by zeerogue



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, jongkey - Freeform, taeminho, there's a bit of an age difference, written in 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 64,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: Lee Taemin is in a situation. His sister is the only family he has left and he would do anything for her, but he can't help feeling  guilty when she decides to marry the boyfriend she has been cheating on for the past three years for money reasons. Minho had always been a good hyung. Taemin doesn't want the only family he has left to hate him, but how can he let her do this? His best friend's advice -- Make Minho fall for someone else.





	1. Shinee Things (Like phone lights, diamonds, and pretty boys)

**The Seduction of My Brother-In-Law**

 

 

 

**Chapter 1 – Shinee Things ( _Like phone lights, diamonds, and pretty boys_ )**

 

 

Patience was usually one of my best virtues. I mean, a guy that can keep from blinking for three minutes certainly must have lots of patience. Yet, today I just couldn’t help but frown as I waited for the limo to come pick me up from the airport, continuously lifting my left hand that kept going from fiddling with my blazer pocket to lifting away so I could look at the sterling silver watch on my wrist. It had been three years since I’d seen even a speck of dirt from South Korea. I really should have taken time to take in the sight of my home, but there were other important matters I needed to attend to before I could relax and enjoy my home coming.

 

Just as I took out my cell phone to call my driver, I heard my name being called and immediately brightened up. I hurried to the sleek black car, a middle aged man holding one of the leather padded doors opened for me. He greeted me with a slight bow.

 

“Welcome back Young Master Minho,” he said as I climbed in.

 

I didn’t know this particular driver; he was probably a new one my father had hired in my absence, so I simply replied with, “It’s good to be back.”

 

The driver shut the door then went to place my bags in the trunk before getting in and starting off. Once we were out of the airport and on the highway, the driver looked through the rearview mirror at me.

 

“Would you like to go straight home?”

 

I pulled out my phone and fiddled with it thinking. “I’ll go home and unload my bags and get my car.”

 

“Very well sir,” the driver said.

 

After a few dragging moments of silence, I pushed a button and a black screen rolled up blocking me from the driver’s view. It had been a while since I had had to go through the experience of riding in the car with someone who’s every paycheck was depended on not offending any member of the Choi family, so this man would definitely not strike up pointless conversations that would end up leading to me asking that he mind his own business like many of the taxi drivers had in the American city where I had been attending university.

 

To pass the dreaded awkward silence, I turned on my cell phone for the first time since getting on the plane (it had been a long flight and I wanted to sleep the whole way so I didn’t feel the need in having such a device on). I cringed at the annoying dinging noise the phone made as it turned on casting its bright artificial light directly in my face before smiling at the background picture.

 

It was a picture of my girlfriend for the past ten years. She was my noona, but the age difference never mattered as she was very sweet. We met at a business party when I was twelve. I found out she went to the sister school of my all boy’s academy and we instantly clicked. When I had told her I would be going to America to study for college, she was so understanding. I had only seen her once in my four years of college when I came back for her father’s funeral three years ago.

 

Before I could get too distracted by the memories that picture brought, I hit two on my speed dial and brought the phone to my ear.

 

“Hello,” said the sweet voice of my girlfriend.

 

“Noona neomu yeoppeo~” I sang into the phone.

 

Suddenly, there was a squeal and I grinned. “Minho, is that you?”

 

“Hi Yuri. Yeah, I just got into the limousine,” I said putting my free hand into my pocket and fiddling around inside of it. “I’m going to stop at the estate and then I’ll come over to your house, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

 

“I’ve got a surprise for you, too,” she said.

 

“Really, what is it?” I asked a bit nervous. “Is it a good surprise?”

 

“Maybe,” she said teasingly.

 

I frowned and crossed my legs. I supposed she could hear my pouting as she gave a muffled giggle.

 

“Okay, okay. Do you remember my little brother?”

 

A flash of a glasses wearing skinny shy boy entered my mind. “Yeah, your half brother, what about him?”

 

“Ah, well, his step-mom got re-married about a year ago so he’s been living with us,” she said.

 

“Oh, okay, I only caught a glimpse of him at the funeral; does he still look the same?” I asked with slight amusement. From what I knew, Yuri’s younger brother was a result of an affair their father had. The mistress abandoned him and he was taken in by their father eventually leading to Yuri’s parents getting a divorce and her dad quickly marrying another mistress he was seeing at the time. I remembered him as being a pretty boy as a child when I would come over to be with Yuri the last two years of their parent’s marriage, but after the divorce, he became all awkward and I rarely saw him only when I tagged along on their father daughter time every other weekend, though he still had his cute moments like any child.

 

Yuri sighed on the other end of the line. “Actually, no, after the funeral, he gained some fashion sense, you’ll just have to see it or you wouldn’t believe it.”

 

“Alright, alright, well, we’re pulling up to the estate, so I’ll see you soon, love you, noona,” I said the last words softly.

 

There were a few seconds of silence before a quiet, “Me, too,” filled my ears and my chest as corny as it sounded. I hadn’t called my girlfriend often because of the phone bills and such, but I had emailed her as much as I could. I had been slightly frightened that she might have drifted, but Yuri was a nice person, a beautiful person both in and out, she was definitely loyal and the exact kind of person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

 

I shut my phone as my door was pulled open and stepped out pulling my hand out of my pocket along with a small square maroon velvet box. I smiled at it before flicking the lid up. The light from the Korean summer sun glinted off the 24 karat tear drop shaped diamond placed intricately in the middle of a dozen swirling vine like shapes that led to a double silver band. When I heard footsteps behind me, I quickly shut the box and placed it inside my blazer pocket and turned to see a butler, another new hire, approaching me.

 

“Master Minho, your father and mother are out at the moment on urgent business, but they welcome you home with warm hearts.”

 

I frowned a bit at the news, but nodded. My parents were the owners of a large corporation after all, it was normal to be met by sudden disappointments. “What about Minseok?”

 

“Your brother is currently engaged in a meeting for an arranged marriage,” the butler said.

 

I couldn’t help but grin. “You should tell my family there will be no need to have my brother marry so soon, they’ll have a daughter-in-law by tonight.” After all, after ten years of dating, I was confident she would say yes.

 

 

 

*****SHINee Things*****

 

 

  

“Let’s see, so I take the square root of this answer then times it by…” I stared at the numbers swirling around on the slightly crumbled piece of notebook paper in front of me. No matter how many times I went over this problem, I still kept getting lost. Even if I was suppose to be some kind of genius, I really hated college math and the banging noises coming from my sister’s bedroom down the other end of the hall weren’t helping much. That cheesy music she was playing totally didn’t muffle the pounding that reverberated through the thin walls from her headboard. Or was that her desk? Either way it was disturbing more than just my homework, but my innocent mind as well.

 

“Yah, I wish she’d do that at the guy’s house,” I said to myself as I put away the sheet of paper and pulled out my Ipod and stuck the little ear buds securely in my ears. The moment I pressed play, music filled my ears, the rhythm quick and beat steady. Soon, I found my feet moving from side to side. I slid the Ipod into one of my skinny jean pockets so I could freely move my hands along with my feet, every inch of my body trying to become one with the sounds pumping into my ears.

 

Dancing was my passion. I was labeled a smart kid because of the fact I had skipped a couple of grades in elementary school, but I was truthfully pretty average when it came to schoolwork. My father hadn’t wanted me to pursue dance or music being his only son. He wanted me to take his spot managing one of the stores of the Choi Corporation. But, he’d died three years ago, so when I started college this past spring there really wasn’t much he could say about my future, was there? Plus, I didn’t feel like fighting with my step-mother’s new husband for the store. Music was my one true love. If music was a person, I’d give it a lap dance, bend over for it to let it have its way with me, and become its slut.

 

I came to a halt just in time to keep from falling over the edge of my bed with the next move I was going to make when the music stopped. Frowning, I pulled my Ipod out and stared at the low battery sign it gave me before turning off. I’d been playing it so much recently; I guess I had forgitten to charge it. Dread encompassed me as silence filled the house. Silence was never a good thing here. If there was no music playing that meant _she_ was coming home. At least my sister had stopped messing around with her boyfriend. He had been there all morning, certainly getting lost through five songs was long enough for them to finish.

 

Quickly, I covered my ears as a loud squeal echoed down the hall way. My eyes went wide and I walked out of my room looking up and down the egg shell colored walls landing on my sister’s door at the far end. I didn’t see any blood seeping out from under the baby pink door. Should I go check on her? What if it was something sexual related? I made a face at the thought, but walked out in the hall anyway and started for her door. It wouldn’t do to have a burglar knocking her unconscious and raping her, even if said burglar ended up being next week’s boyfriend.

 

I lifted a fist and knocked softly on the smooth pink painted wood. “Yuri noona, are you alright?”

 

“Taemin ah, come in,” my sister’s sweet voice called and I turned the door knob cautiously walking into the girl infested room. Everything was baby blue and pink, girl junk littering every available surface and feet killing shoes piled up in a corner of Yuri’s ajar closet door, one pair of especially spiky pumps carelessly tossed by the bed. Other than the closet and shoes, the floor was spotless, but I still considered the overall affect of the cluttered room a mess. I had always thought that girls were suppose to be neat, but living with my sister since the end of graduation had proved me wrong and Key had lied to me when he said feminine people had neat rooms. Of course, I knew he was wrong right away as my room was pretty bad, but I refuse to admit my own femininity. There’d have to be only one bottle of banana milk left in the world before I admitted to that.

 

Yuri was laid across her bed looking slightly troubled, her cell phone being twirled mindlessly in one hand.

 

“Noona, I heard a squeal.”

 

Suddenly, she popped up and smiled at me brightly. “Minho’s home.”

 

“Minho?” I asked thinking on the familiar name. Flashes of a tall, long haired, frog eyed boy came to my mind and I couldn’t help but smile. “I didn’t know you and hyung were still on good terms.”

 

“Of course,” Yuri said doing a little hair flip, “we’re still dating after all.”

 

My eyes went wide. No, my sister did not just simply admit she’d been cheating on Minho  hyung. I loved my sister, she was the sweetest thing most of the time and tried to take care of me, getting as much of her mom’s anger off of me as she could. She was even the one that offered for me to move in. But, Minho  hyung was a good guy.

 

I remembered that he would always come over when Yuri was babysitting me. She’d sit and smile at us as he humored me with card games and praised my childish dancing. He often told me I was cute and would pinch my cheeks. Even when I went through my awkward stage of stringy hair, glasses, and skin stretched against nothing but bone, he still called me pretty and said things would get better. He’d sit in the backseat of my dad’s car with me when we picked up my sister to hangout every other weekend and chat with me, ask me how school went then quietly scold me for not telling my dad about being bullied every time he saw a new bruise. I use to think he came along just to see me and it made me feel special and I was sad when my sister’s mom cut off the weekend trips so that I only ever saw them on holidays.

 

I had been depressed when my sister told me Minho  hyung was going over seas for college four years ago. Even though he probably never considered me as more than a little brother, I had always admired and thought of the older boy as my best friend since I didn’t have any. Luckily I had met Key just after that, but Minho was still my favorite hyung; something I didn't dare tell Key.

 

The first night I had moved in with Yuri and her mom, I had caught my sister about to go at it on the couch. At first I had been excited thinking that was Minho  hyung and totally ignored what they were doing until I saw the guy’s face. He didn’t look familiar so I had called out and asked Yuri who he was. She had been really surprised and took me to the side and said something about her being an adult and that if I could ignore these things and still love her. Of course I agreed to whatever she said and just went back into my room figuring that was her new boyfriend and she had broken up with Minho  because he was so far away and didn’t think it was important to tell me. I’d quickly found out that the guy wasn’t her boyfriend, but I just shrugged it off. I was use to random strange guys coming into the house and leaving without a word because my step-mom did the same thing after my dad’s death.

 

Still, to think my sister had been cheating on Minho  all this time, I couldn’t fathom such a thing. Who would want to cheat on Minho? That made my sister a bad person, didn’t it, her being a cheater. I loved my sister too much for her to be a bad person.

 

“Yuri noona, does that mean you’ve been cheating on hyung?” I asked, blinking my eyes nervously. Maybe they had gotten back together, like, two seconds before I walked into the room.

 

She looked away guiltily and I felt as if something had stabbed me in the chest. Yuri let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair then looked at me again with a sad smile. “You think noona is a bad person now, don’t you?”

 

I immediately shook my head, but looked at her uncertainly. “Why?”

 

She brought her leg onto the bed and laid her head on her knees looking at the wall. “I thought I was really in love with him and that I could wait four years for him to come back, but when dad died, he came and visited for the funeral. I don’t think you saw him, but he was there. He looked older, like he was becoming a man and not that ridiculously tall boy I had been dating for ten years. You would think my heart would beat even faster because he had become a man, but it was the same as when I talked to any gorgeous man. I wondered if maybe it was just because I hadn’t seen him for a year so I decided to try it once, cheating, to see if I felt guilty.”

 

There was silence in the room and I twirled my fingers against the side of my skinny jeans. “Did you?”

 

“I think you know the answer to that, Taemin. I was hoping he might find some American girl and fall for her or cheat and tell me and then I could tell him I’d been doing the same thing and we could break it off easily like that.” She picked up the phone and looked at the time before throwing it behind her so it landed on the pillow. “He’s coming over soon.”

 

“Noona, you should break up with hyung if you don’t like him anymore.”

 

Yuri smiled at me and beckoned me over. I obediently sat next to her and she ruffled my long hazel hair messing up my ponytail before dragging her fingers down to my chin and lifted it up so that her brown eyes met my own. “You’re such a good boy. You’re right, though. If noona doesn’t feel anything for Minho  when he comes over, I promise I’ll break up with him.”

 

I smiled brightly and nodded and she pinched my cheeks causing me to pout.

 

“Ah, it must be nice to be so young. You wouldn’t understand such complicated things.”

 

“I know complicated things, noona,” I said.

 

Her face suddenly became dark and she moved her hands away. “I know, I’m sorry. You should go back to your room, mom will be home for lunch soon. I’ll tell you when Minho  gets here.”

 

“Can I get something to eat first?” I asked.

 

“I’ll bring you a sandwich and a banana milk,” she said.

 

I nodded quickly and took her hand giving my sister a cute smile. “You always know exactly what I want, noona.”

 

“Aish, this kid trying to be cute. Fine, I’ll bring you two bottles,” she said giving in.

 

I happily danced out of the room and made it to my own. “Thank you, noona.”  

 

 

 

*****SHINee Things*****

 

 

I rolled up to a moderate size white house, small shrubs of little white flowers bordering the porch. Stepping out of my dark blue BMW convertible, I took a deep breath of the familiar air, memories of kisses shared on that porch flooding my mind. I stuck my hand inside my pocket and fiddled with the box inside, my heart beating quickly. I felt incredibly silly being so nervous about what I was about to do. It wasn’t like she didn’t see this coming, right?

 

“Aigoo, why am I so giddy,” I said to myself not able to wipe off the nervous smile on my face as I made my way to the door and knocked on it.

 

“Just a minute,” that all too familiar voice called from inside the house.

 

When I heard footsteps approaching, I quickly cleared my throat and fixed my blazer. As soon as the door opened I smiled brightly.

 

“Minho~” Yuri squealed when she saw me and immediately wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist and returned the gesture. As she moved away, I placed a quick peck on her cheek.

 

“Hey, noona,” I said smiling down at her.

 

She sighed and grinned at me. “Well, come in, come in.”

 

She took my hand and led me inside and to the living room where we sat down on the couch. I had expected her to curl up on my side like she use to or offer her lap as a pillow like when I would come visit after soccer practice at school and was exhausted. I was a bit disappointed when she decided to sit down beside me leaving a polite two feet between us.

 

“So, how was America? Did you see Usher?” she asked naming one of my favorite American artists.

 

“No, there aren’t that many stars where I was going to school, noona,” I said smiling.

 

She pouted. “Well now, that’s no fun. You certainly weren’t just studying over there.”

 

“I played soccer, too,” I teased.

 

She rolled her eyes. “Of course you did. Make any friends, see any pretty girls?”

 

I gasped as if hurt. “Pretty girls? How could anything be as pretty as noona?”

 

Yuri slapped my arm. “Yah, there’s plenty of people prettier than me. Even my brother is prettier than me.”

 

Suddenly, I remembered she said she had a surprise that had to do with her little brother. “Your brother? Speaking of him, where is he, you said I should see him.”

 

“Oh, he’s in the kitchen helping with dinner,” she said before suddenly frowning, “which he shouldn’t be in the kitchen alone, he’s not good at anything other than cutting steak.”

 

There was the sound of things dropping and Yuri suddenly popped up, heels clinking on the wood floor and I followed her. We walked through the dinning room that had a half set up table on it before she entered the kitchen. I heard Yuri making a clicking sound from the kitchen before I had walked in after her. My eyes immediately came in contact with perfectly shaped round globes in tight black skinny jeans before they traveled up a slim waist covered by a black tank top like thing until I reached a slender neck covered mostly by a low hazel colored ponytail. Suddenly, the person turned around and I was met by an angelic face, one that seemed so familiar but I couldn’t place a name to. Who was this young …girl?

 

The person pouted and gave Yuri puppy eyes holding out their hand where a small red line bled. “Noona, I cut my hand.”

 

Yuri immediately grabbed a napkin and wrapped it around the kid’s hand, placing a quick kiss to it. The kid smiled before turning to me. Immediately, their pretty eyes widened.

 

“H-hyung,” they stuttered.

 

Hyung? Wait….“Taeminnie?” No way, this pretty person couldn’t possibly be Yuri’s little brother. The last time I saw him he was still small, skinny, wore glasses, and had stringy fuzzy black hair. Then again, he had always been a really cute kid and if I tried to imagine what he looked like then to what he looked like before and now, he definitely looked more like how I imagined him to grow up to be with the long hazel hair and slim toned body.

 

A bright smile crossed Taemin’s face probably because I used the pet name I had always called him by when he was younger. He had always smiled like that then as well. It was a cute pretty smile that always made you want to smile as well, which I did.

 

Taemin bowed before looking at me shyly. “Minho  hyung, h-hi.”

 

I looked toward Yuri and she just shrugged with a small smile and made a gesture toward her brother. I reached a hand out and ran it down to Taemin’s ponytail and tugged it lightly. “Wow, long hair, it suits you.”

 

He blushed a bit and pulled away, eyes wide as he talked. “Yah, don’t touch it, they’re extensions.”

 

I gave him a curious look. “Extensions, since when did you know what extensions were?”

 

He gave me a cute glare before turning to Yuri. “Noona, the food’s done, can we eat now?”

 

“Yeah, sure, Minho, help carry some of the stuff out.”

 

I nodded and brought out the bowl of stew they had made placing it in the middle of the dinner table. I pulled out a chair for Yuri and then sat beside her. Taemin sat in front of Yuri and I watched him eagerly gulp down two bowls and two bottles of banana milk. I didn’t remember the boy to ever eat that much before, he use to hardly eat a thing probably too depressed from being bullied at school and his parent’s divorce. I was glad the boy seemed lively again.

 

“So, Taemin, what grade are you in now?” I asked.

 

He looked up at me from sipping his banana milk. “I just started college.”

 

“You’re only sixteen though,” I said. I knew the boy had skipped a couple of grades in elementary, but it seemed ridiculous that he just started college when I just finished it being six years younger than me. “Well, what’s your major.”

 

He looked toward Yuri and she nodded encouraging him it seemed. Taemin looked back and me and smiled brightly if a bit shyly. “Dance.”

 

I smiled back. “Good, you liked to dance when you were little, always use to show off whenever I came over, right,” I teased.

 

“Hyung~” he whined. It was cute, I was glad he had gone back to being cute, not that he hadn’t always been cute, just that he had hid it for the most part during all that depression. I was really disappointed that we had drifted away because of they’re parents hatred toward each other. He had almost felt like my own little brother.

 

“Well, if everyone’s done, I’ll clean the table off,” Yuri said standing up. Taemin suddenly stood up and grabbed Yuri’s hand.

 

“Noona, I’ll do it, you stay and talk to hyung,” he said giving Yuri an earnest look.

 

At first I was a little confused by his reaction but figured he was just being a good little brother and giving us some alone time, which was fine by me as I still had yet to give Yuri her surprise.

 

I waited until Taemin had cleaned up most of the dishes and I could hear water running as he cleaned some off before turning to Yuri. “Yuri.”

 

She turned to me with a tired smile that made me frowned. Maybe she’d had a long day and I shouldn’t do this now. I had just barged over here without asking her if she was busy. Then again, I might be able to make her happier and I might as well do it now.

 

“Yuri, I have a surprise for you,” I said.

 

“O-oh yes, what is it, Minho?”

 

I scooted the chair back and went on one knee before her. “Yuri, we’ve dated for the past ten years and I know there have been some hard times and me leaving for four years must have been rough, but I’m back now and I want to do right by you.”

 

Her eyes seemed confused before going wide as I started to dig around in my blazer pocket and pulled out the velvet box. “Kwon Yuri,” I continued then flipped the box’s lid. Instantly, her eyes went wide. “Will you marry me?”

 

Silence. Every second of it that passed made me more nervous wondering if I had done something wrong as Yuri just stared back at me struck blank. She blinked a couple times and started mumbling to her self before finally smiling at me with tears in her eyes.

 

“Yes.”

 

My heart leapt hearing her answer.

 

Suddenly, there was a clash and I turned my head to see Taemin staring at us horrified, a soapy wet pan on the floor. My leaping heart started doing flips and I felt sick seeing his expression.

 

His eyes filled with tears and he shook himself before turning to Yuri. “Noona!”

 


	2. Almighty Key (or the mastermind Umma)

**Chapter 2: Almighty Key ( _or the mastermind Umma)_**

 

 

The teacher’s voice just droned right past my ears. His words could have been another language for all I cared, which they were, but I was actually pretty decent at English or else I wouldn’t have bothered signing up for the class. Actually, I hadn’t wanted to join, but Key begged me to take it with him.

 

“Yah, Taemin, why is your head on the desk?” my best friend asked in a reprimanding way for not paying attention to the teacher.

 

I looked up at the blonde boy sitting next to me. His cat like eyes pierced into me, high cheek bones taunt as he pursed his full lips. Sighing, I sat up in my seat. I blew some of my long hazel hair out of my face before pouting and giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

 

“Key Umma~ I have a problem,” I confessed.

 

Instantly, Key’s face softened and he placed a hand on my shoulder. “What’s wrong, Taebaby; you can tell Umma whatever it is.”

 

I smiled already knowing I could confide anything to him. Kim Kibum, or Key as he was more known by, was a grade ahead of me, but six years older. For family reasons, he had quit school for a bit and because I was ahead a bit myself, we were lucky enough to cross paths. It was right around when my father had died that we became friends. I hadn’t even taken one step into the cafeteria when I was enveloped by him. He said it was because of my face; I looked like a kicked puppy and he had a weakness for puppies. When he found out I was technically an orphan, he wanted me to call him appa. I said he looked more like a girl and that I’d never had a mother so he became Key Umma and I as his adorable son. Even the one year when he was in college and I was stuck in school for my senior year by myself, he would pick me up and drop me off when he could. I probably even spent more time in Key’s dorm than my own house until I moved with noona.

 

“It’s my sister,” I said.

 

“What, did she invite you to have a threesome with one of her boy toys?”

 

I made a disgusted face not that I fully understood what a threesome really meant. You couldn’t really have that with your sister, right, that was illegal or something. “No, hyung, she got engaged.”

 

“Oh, isn’t that a good thing?”

 

I frowned, not quite sure.

 

After my little outburst when my sisters said yes, she excused herself and dragged me with her to her room.

 

“Taemin, I know you’re shocked,” she had said.

 

Shocked, yes because I thought she’d promised me she’d break up with Minho hyung if she didn’t love him. “Did you fall in love with him again, noona?”

 

She had looked away guiltily. “I don’t know why I said yes, but I think it makes sense. He’s a good guy; I know Minho will make a good husband. He has a lot of money and power, so mom wouldn’t have to work so much and be worried about getting laid off; that’s why she hasn’t been around much because she’s trying not to be part of all the cuts the company is making. And, I’m sure Minho  would agree to let you move in with us and then you wouldn’t have to worry about school costs and you could go to school in a limo, have your own dance studio, even be assured a job in the future. And, most of all, you wouldn’t have to be around mom.”

 

I wasn’t oblivious to the fact not everyone married for love. What my sister said did make sense, but I didn’t want her to do this. She sounded as if she was doing it all for me. I’m a boy after all; I couldn’t let her take on all this responsibility for my sake. “Noona, you don’t have to do anything for me.”

 

She shook her head. “No, I definitely do, you’re my dear, innocent, little brother.”

 

“What about your…um, boyfriends?”

 

Yuri had grimaced then ran a hand through her hair. “Just until the wedding, then I’ll be a faithful wife.”

 

“Noona!”

 

She had turned to me and grabbed my hands, her eyes pleading with me as she begged, “Please, Taemin, help me keep this a secret. Minho  can’t find out about me cheating, and I just need a little more time to get it all out of my system. Then, I’ll marry him and we’ll all live happily, okay? Taemin, promise noona.”

 

I had struggled with myself, but ended up nodding. How could I deny my sister that would give up love for me?

 

I told Key all of this and he was silent for a minute, tapping his mechanical pencil against the padding made by the opened pages of his notebook. He turned to me, one dyed blonde eyebrow raised in a sharp angle. "This Minho  guy, is he the same one that you told me about, the hyung you liked that dated your sister for forever.”

 

I nodded. “He’s the same age as you. Actually, I think he’s younger by a few months.”

 

My best friend’s eyes went wide and he placed his hand over his chest where his heart was. “Aigoo, younger than me and already getting hitched, he’s making me feel old. We definitely have to do something about this.”

 

A smile played on my lips seeing the playful glint in my friend’s eyes, but it soon turned into a pout. “But, what am I suppose to do? I can’t tell Minho  hyung that my sister’s been cheating on him; she might get mad at me and throw me out and then I won’t have any family left.” I sniffed a bit, the thought of getting thrown out again getting to me.

 

Like the mother he tended to pretend to be, Key rubbed my back reassuringly. “If she did that, you could just come live with me. I’ll get an apartment soon, or you could just live in my dorm closet.”

 

I laughed quietly. “Thanks hyung, but I really can’t, I promised Yuri noona. But, I just can’t bear to see hyung being cheated like that. It’d be good if they could fall in love again, but..”

 

“It’s almost definite your sister isn’t going to fall back in love with him, that’s what you’re thinking, right?”

 

I nodded. Why did my sister have to be so nice to me. The way she explained it made me feel like it was all my fault she was doing this. Would Minho  hyung really give me a better life?

 

“There’s only one solution to this, then.”

 

With hopeful eyes, I looked at Key. “What is it, hyung?”

 

Key started doodling on his notebook paper, making little hearts and what looked like some sort of prehistoric reptile. “Well, you promised not to tell this Minho  guy about your sister’s infidelity, but you definitely can’t let them get married. In this situation Yuri is the bad guy, Minho’s the victim, and you’re the to-be hero. All you have to do is switch the roles around.”

 

“Hyung~” I whined not getting what my friend was trying to say.

 

Key rolled his eyes before poking my forehead with the eraser of his pencil. “What I’m saying, Taemin, is to make your hyung the bad guy.”

 

My eyes widened. “Make Minho  hyung into the bad guy? But how do I do that?”

 

“Give your sister a reason to break off the wedding; make him cheat on her.”

 

“No!” I said a little too loudly and earned myself a look from the professor before he continued to drone on as before. Embarrassedly, I looked down and started to scribble on my paper as if I was taking notes.

 

Key just shrugged and took out his cell phone. “Your loss.”

 

I sighed not liking Key’s idea at all. I couldn’t possibly sabotage my sister like that. Besides, I doubted a simple one time would deter her as long as Minho  apologized seeing as she had done so much worse. What was my best friend thinking?

 

Sneakily, I stole a glance at him. Key had a small gentle smile on his lips as he looked down at his phone, thumbs tapping away at the little keys. I rolled my eyes figuring it was _that guy_. I didn’t know his name – no matter how many times I asked Key about it, he would refuse to tell me and I figured he probably didn’t know the guy’s name either even though they were always texting each other and Key would always have that same smile on his face when he looked at the screen. All Key would tell me of him was that he met him once during the time when Key had taken a break from school and they’d become texting buddies, never meeting, never talking, only the tapping of letters into their phones to express themselves with.

 

Sometimes I worried about him, what kind of relationship he had with the guy on the phone. He assured me it was nothing, but I didn’t think so. I knew Key was more into guys than girls, but he’d never even had a boyfriend since I’d met him even though he flirted a lot. Key could handle himself, though.

 

I turned back to my notes and started doodling as well. By the time I had finished drawing the outlines of a bottle of banana milk and a bag of chips – aka: my lunch – the class was dismissed and I hurried away to my dance class next.

 

 

 

*****Almighty Key*****

 

 

It felt like a replay of yesterday. The banging beat flowed from my sister’s room through the otherwise empty house into my own room causing me to reread the same line over again in my English book. I had been unlucky enough to find my Ipod dead again and my charger nowhere to be found. The only difference was that I knew my sister was doing something bad, hurting someone.

 

I finally gave up and threw the book to the edge of my bed. I bounced before falling off onto the floor with a loud thump that made me jump. I blew at the stray pieces of my hazel hair that had gotten loose from the pins I had used to hold my bangs up frustrated. My eyes traveled to my desk where my math homework from yesterday still laid and up to the shelf above it landing on the small, velvet, maroon box.

 

Yuri had left her ring in my possession for me to keep safe. I thought she was crazy giving it to me as I often tended to misplace things, but I sort of understood why she did. I guessed she didn’t want any of the guys she was using for however long it took until the wedding to know she was engaged, so she would have to take it off. I would have been afraid for the ring, too, in the scattered mess she had on her dressers and desk. It looked really expensive. Out of curiosity, I had tried the ring on. My fingers were longer and manlier than my sister's, but they were thin and the ring glided onto my finger with a little room left over.

 

I sighed and rolled around my bed a bit wishing I knew where my charger was. My eyes suddenly went wide when I heard the sound of a car parking in our drive way. Yuri’s mom wasn’t supposed to be back until late that night. Gracefully, I jumped off the bed and peeked through my widow. I saw a dark blue fancy car with its roof down and immediately recognized the figure inside as Minho  and he had a big white teddy bear sitting next to him.

 

My heart raced. What was I suppose to do? Yuri had a guy in her room, I could still hear the banging from down the hall, but Minho  was here and he was getting out of his car. I could just do nothing. I could just let him help himself inside and to my sister’s room. I could just let him find out and this would all be over. But, I really couldn’t. I promised my sister I wouldn’t let him find out and it would definitely be my fault if he found out now and I didn’t do anything.

 

Minho  was already in the house when I moved from my window. I paused for just a second to blast my radio full volume through the house to cover up the banging and rushed to greet my hyung. He was standing in the living room with the teddy bear in his arms, looking around curiously. When he spotted me, he smiled, large eyes glittering.

 

“Taeminnie, hey,” he greeted. “Is your sister around?”

 

“She’s in her room,” I answered nervously.

 

Minho  hyung started walking to the hall. Thinking fast, I reached out and grabbed his wrist. He looked at me confused and I quickly morphed my nervous face into a small pout and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

 

“Hyung, can you help me with something first. There’s a math problem I don’t understand,” I said. Technically I wasn’t lying; I was still stuck on the same math problem from yesterday, that’s why I switched to my English homework today.

 

He gritted his teeth and looked at me and I added a bit of force into my aegyo by pulling on his wrist. “Hyung~”

 

Minho  broke out into a smile. I smiled as well and quickly dragged him to my room which was closest to the living room.

 

He sat on my bed which was more of a futon placed on a quickly made wooden frame that wobbled sometimes with yellow and white sheets. There were a bunch of stuffed animals and clothes strewn around the place along with a pile of my college books scattered in a corner not counting the English one lost over the edge of my bed. The only organized area was my shelf that housed all my CDs and music equipment excluding my Ipod charger.

 

“Your room’s a bit of a mess, Taemin,” Minho  commented, amusement laced in his voice.

 

“It’s not that messy,” I defended. It was mainly just the floor, my surfaces were a lot neater. I knew where everything was as long as it didn’t find its way onto the floor. If it did, it was lost to me forever. Actually, I had lost three mp3s that way along with my last cell phone which I had found a few weeks later along with a shirt I hadn’t seen in almost a year. I had given both to Key for one of his art projects.

 

“Sure,” Minho  said digging under a pair of my boxers causing me to blush before pulling out my lost Ipod charger.

 

“Oh!” I exclaimed and snatched the charger away from him. I plugged it in before slipping my Ipod out of my back jean pocket and hooking it up. A pleased smile covered my face as I turned back toward my hyung.

 

“I’m guessing you were looking for that?” he asked with an eyebrow raised.

 

I nodded sheepishly before registering that my radio was still on and lowered the volume.

 

“So, about the math problem…”

 

I had almost forgotten that was the reason I had asked him into my room, but I really needed to see Yuri and tell her Minho  was here. I didn’t want whatever guy she had prancing by half naked or something. “Actually, hyung, can you wait a minute, I need to use the restroom.”

 

He looked at me funny, but nodded.

 

Quickly, I ran down the hall and knocked urgently on Yuri’s door. She opened it looking as if she was halfway getting ready, her eyes reflecting my own urgency.

 

“Noona, Minho’s here.”

 

She nodded. “Yeah, I figured that's why you decided to deafen the whole house, I already sent the guy off, where’s Minho?”

 

“He’s in my room, I asked him to help me with homework.”

 

She smiled and ruffled my hair making more strands fall from the clip. “You’re a lifesaver, Taemin, thank you for warning me.”

 

I smiled a bit, but inside it felt as if there was as monster eating me up, squeezing my ribcage tightly against my heart. I placed a hand to my chest to calm the feeling. “Sure noona.”

 

“Does it take this long to go to the bathroom?”

 

I looked up startled to see Minho  heading our way. I looked down ashamed and started to stutter. “I-I…”

 

“Sorry about that, I’ve been sleeping, he probably didn’t want to disturb me. Ommo, I’m only half way decent right now.”

 

“You’re always pretty to me, noona,” Minho  said smiling at my sister. “Let me come in.”

 

“No, no, you go wait in the living room until I’m ready. I want to be presentable for my future husband.”

 

I could basically see the prideful happiness emanate off from Minho  when my sister mentioned their engagement. That monster moved its grip to my stomache and began flipping it around. My hand moved to my tummy and I rubbed a circle there, biting my tongue to keep the sudden nausea down.

 

Suddenly, I felt Minho hyung’s eyes on me. “Taemin, you okay?”

 

“I…” started but felt the bile rise up. I swallowed harshly before continuing. “I just really need to use the restroom.”

 

 

 

*****Almighty Key*****

 

 

After hacking up my delicious lunch into the toilet, which didn’t come back up as delicious as it went down, I flopped onto my bed. It shook a second before settling down. I could just barely hear my sister’s and Minho’s flirting from the living room and felt that monster creeping up on me again.

 

That was it, I couldn’t do this. Covering up for my sister was literally making me sick. I hate lying, and no matter how much I loved my sister, I had learned that my own health was important over the last few years. I wasn’t about to go back to being sickly skinny and pale because of throwing up over anxiety.

 

 I reached under my pillow and pulled out my cell phone. I quickly hit three on my speed dial and placed the phone against my ear. A mix of girl group songs began to play from the other end and I rolled my eyes affectionately at my best friend’s ring tone. The moment it went to voicemail, there was the beep of  someone pushing the talk button.

 

“Hello, hello,” Key sang in greeting.

 

“Umma~ tell me you already have a plan.”

 

I could basically hear his know it all grin over the phone. “Oh, so now you’re ready to listen to me. As they say, mother knows best. What made you change your mind.”

 

“I just had an anxiety attack and all my banana milk from lunch went down the toilet. Minho  hyung came over while Yuri was with another guy and I had to cover for her.”

 

“Aigoo, my poor baby,” Key said, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice which made me smile and feel a bit warm and fuzzy inside. “Okay, okay, so let’s get this thing planned out. Your hyung likes you a lot, right, and I imagine he wants to be on his brother-in-law's good side since you didn’t seem so excited when he proposed.”

 

I nodded even though he couldn’t see.

 

“So, you’re going to ask him to spend a guy’s day out with you. I’m sure you can get him to agree, no one can deny you a thing or else they’re evil, like kick a wounded puppy evil. You’ll go to some restaurant and I’ll have someone there ready to bring your hyung begging on his knees for other reasons than proposing.”

 

“You’re going to hire someone to seduce him?” I asked wondering if that was okay. “I don’t think Minho’s that easy.”

 

“Look, I know two sisters. Jung Jessica and Krystal; one of them’s bound to be his type.”

 

“I don’t know, hyung. I don’t want someone else to get hurt, too.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Taemin. We have time, these girls are pro at getting their man and I’m sure your precious hyung is the type of man they’d want to get their claws all over, arasso?”

 

Reluctantly, I agreed. “Okay, hyung, I’ll trust you.”

 

“Good, good, now hang up, and do your homework. I was in the middle of texting him.”

 

“Hyung ~”

 

“Don’t hyung, me, I already finished my own, I can play. The almighty Key knows for a fact you haven’t though, Mr. I skipped two grades, but I’m now a lazy teenager that will be happy just to have a C.”

 

I rolled my eyes. He really was like a mom sometimes, but oddly enough, I liked it. I just hoped his mother instincts were right concerning my hyung.


	3. Plan A (Operation: Skirt)

**Chapter 3: Plan A ( _Operation: Skirt_ )**

 

 

It was already the weekend before I knew it. The past few days had seemed like any other day back in Korea with my girlfriend before I left for college; except my girlfriend was now my fiancée. Every time that realization popped up a chill ran through my body and I couldn’t help but smile. I wouldn’t admit it out loud, but I was secretly the romantic type. When ever I took Yuri on dates, I would always be thinking of what we could do next, of what could make her smile. She was my first girlfriend and I had been so nervous and shy when I had asked her out for the first time. Happy that an older girl would accept my feelings, I had tried really hard to make sure she continued to like me and it became habit to say cheesy things or randomly do something romantic that made me feel a bit foolish. Even after getting engaged, I still felt the need to make sure she was always smiling.

                                  

Actually, I had also been trying to make up for how I had proposed. I had been too impatient, but I had bought the ring a year ago at the beginning of my last year in college and spent half my time trying to decide what would be the best way to propose to her when I got back. Eventually I had decided to do it the moment a time presented itself. She had said yes, but Yuri didn’t seem as bright as usual so perhaps she would have rather I taken her on a date, maybe gone on my dad’s yacht or on the beach of Jeju Island as the sun set.    

 

The day before, I had asked her about it. She had assured me that it was just because she had a lot to do in only a few weeks. My parents had a big project coming up soon so they had asked if we could have the wedding soon. I didn’t mind as long as Yuri wanted to. She eagerly agreed to have it at the end of the month. Then I asked her why she hadn’t been wearing her ring. She said Taemin was keeping it captive.

 

I had been surprised when said younger brother had called me up with his sister’s cell phone and asked if we could spend the day together. Because of the ring, I had been annoyed with him figuring it was his childish way of saying he didn’t like what it meant. I didn’t understand why he had seemed so against our engagement. If I spent the day with him, I figured I could ask him about it and get back on my soon to be brother-in-law’s good side. Plus, it was hard to say no when I could just imagine his shiny brown eyes opened wide as he pleaded and repeated ‘Please, please, please, you have to. Hyung~’ just like he use to when he was little.

 

We walked down the city streets of Seoul, Taemin basically dancing in front of me twirling every now and then with a smile on his face. His hazel hair was straightened and free, some times covering up his eyes. He had on black, leather, complicated looking skinny jeans and a white tank top with midriff black vest. It was strange seeing Taemin in such clothes. It wasn’t that Taemin had ever been a bad dresser, but he had normally just worn t-shirts and jeans during those years of depression and really adorable tomboyish clothing when he was a kid because Yuri was the one that dressed him. Sexy was never a style I would have imagined on the boy. He was definitely too innocent to have been the one responsible for the clothes he was wearing. Actually, I was really curious of who was responsible for the sudden change in my dongsaeng.

 

“Hey, Taemin, who chose your clothes?” I asked.

 

Taemin stopped dancing and started to walk backwards. “Hmm, oh, Key-Umma.”

 

“Umma?” I asked. Was Taemin’s step-mother named Key? I had come to understand that they weren’t close.

 

Taemin blushed slightly catching me by surprise. The light red color blended better onto his pale gold still chubby cheeks than the pasty white hollows that had been his face before I left for college.

 

“Well, no, um, I met hyung, Key-hyung,” Taemin corrected himself.

 

“You have a pet name for him, is he your boyfriend?” I asked teasingly.

 

Taemin scrunched up his nose looking like a puppy that had just gotten a sniff of something bad. “Eew, hyung~, no, he’s like my mom. Plus, he’s the same age as you, so he’s old~”

 

“Yah!” I yelled and teasingly brought my hand up glaring but grinning at the same time.

 

Taemin stuck his tongue out at me before turning back around. I shook my head still smiling. It was good to see him joking around again. I wanted to thank this Key and possibly ask him if he could give Taemin higher cut shirts. His collar bone was fully exposed and anytime he bent over I felt as if I was looking down a girl’s cleavage. At least their dad was good for one thing, genes.

 

“Hyung~ let’s get ice cream,” Taemin said and pointed across the street to a parlor with a big ice cream statue out front.

 

“Sure, Taeminnie, you’re the one that asked me out so whatever you want,” I said.

 

Taemin turned his head and stopped, giving me an odd look before smiling a bit. “Okay, but will hyung buy, I didn’t bring any money?”

 

I rolled my eyes and walked up beside him to ruffle his hair, soft hazel tresses curling around my fingers, easily gliding loose as I pulled my hand out falling back in place perfectly. He looked up at me with big brown eyes filled with slight awe at the sudden affection. I took a step away from him. “Of course, I’m marrying your sister, so I have to get back on your good side.”

 

His whole face dropped and he looked away, crossing the street toward the ice cream parlor. I followed after him confused. Did he really not like the fact I was marrying his sister? Maybe he had developed a sister complex.

 

We walked into the parlor and took a seat at the bar. The cashier girl came up to us and asked what we wanted.

 

“Get anything you want, Taemin,” I said, “I don’t mind.”

 

He lifted his head and looked at the large variety of ice creams to be ordered displayed on the wall behind the worker and his eyes regained they're sparkle. He nibbled on his bottom lip, a hand placed on his chin as he thought. Taemin’s tongue flicked out when it seemed he had come to a decision.

 

“Your classic banana split please,” he said.

 

The cashier nodded and turned to me as I was digging in my wallet. “Just a strawberry single scoop,” I ordered and handed over a ten.

 

Taemin was now twirling back and forth in his chair looking up at the board and humming slightly. I watched him amused, elbow on the bar and head on my fist. “Having fun?”

 

He turned to me and blinked surprised before smiling guiltily, a cute pink tint covering his cheek. Aigoo, he still looked like a little kid!

 

“Sorry, hyung, for asking you out suddenly,” he said.

 

“It’s fine, I don’t mind entertaining you. Actually, I wanted to talk to you some. We’re going to be in-laws soon.”

 

His happy demeanor fell again and he turned away from me. I frowned and reached a hand out to place on his shoulder, but before I could do so, his cell phone suddenly rang. He pulled it out and turned away even more, hunching over as he started to type apparently having gotten a text.

 

It took me a few minutes to realize my hand was still stretched out and I put it in my pocket to fish out my own cell phone to check the time.

 

“Hyung,” Taemin called and I looked up from my phone, “I have to go to the bathroom.”

 

“Oh, okay,” I said and watched as he slid from the high stool gracefully and quickly made his way to the bathroom in the parlor, phone in hand. I arched my eyebrow at that but remembered he was a teenager and that wasn’t so strange. I quickly went back to my own phone and sent a message to Yuri.

 

 

 

*****Plan A*****

 

 

 

“Hyung, what are you doing here?”

 

“They’re not coming!”

 

“Who’s not coming?” I asked watching as my best friend paced up and down the floor of the boy’s bathroom in the ice cream parlor.

 

Key suddenly stopped and put his hands to the sides of his face resembling the boy from home alone. “The girls, the ones that were supposed to seduce your hyung.

 

My eyes widened and I gripped my face as well. “Hyung~.”

 

Perhaps this was a good thing. I had felt guilty about sabotaging Minho hyung by letting some girl Key had probably met during the years he didn’t go to school lay their hands on him. I didn’t know much about those years, but I knew he had met some ‘interesting’ people.

 

“I know, baby, but I called them this morning and they said they were in America. Those stupid bi—I mean brats left for America after they promised me they’d help and didn’t bother telling me first!”

 

I rolled my eyes at Key’s censorship while he wasn’t looking before smiling. “It’s okay hyung, at least you tried.”

 

Key put his hands on his hips and looked at me like I was crazy. “The almighty Key does not give up that easily.”

 

My best friend suddenly pulled out a large backpack and grinned like a cat. I knew that look, it was the same one he gave me after my dad died and we had become good friends. I had ended up with curly red hair, blue eye contacts and ripped skinny jeans’ then a blond mushroom cut the next year, and now the extensions.

 

Slowly, I began to back away, pouting. “Please hyung, you’re scaring me.”

 

“Oh Taebaby, you should know being cute will only make me want to do this more.”

 

“H-hyung!”

 

Key hyung pounced on me and all I could do was whine with each tug and pull and try to cover myself up. When he was done, I stared at the mirror only to be met with the reflection of a young school girl with a black bob cut. I frowned and glared at Key’s reflection beside me, hand on the white sleeves of the summer uniform top I wore as he smiled brightly at his creation.

 

“This is your solution to your plan, hyung?”

 

“Yep, I call it Operation Skirt,” he said and lifted the hem of my pleated skirt to show off my upper thigh. I quickly slapped his hand away.

 

“Key Umma, he’s not going to fall for this. I still look like me,” I protested. I didn’t want to be dressed up as a girl. It wasn’t the first time Key Umma had dressed me up. I never knew why he had a box full of his sister’s old clothes and wigs, but I always got bribed into being dolled up. He used the excuse that it was for his art inspiration.

 

My best friend just smirked at my words and I realized what I said. “I do not look like a girl.”

 

“Hey, I didn’t say anything,” Key teased and pulled out his cell phone sending a quick text before turning his attention back to me. “Okay, so here’s what you’re going to do.”

 

Key handed me a small sheet of paper with a phone number on it in long swirly writing, probably one of his old phone numbers, and it had the name Lee Taeyeon written above it. I gave my best friend a doubtful look. “Taeyeon, really?”

 

 He just smacked me lightly and continue with his instructions. “You’re going to talk him up a little and slip him that. Be as cute and touchy as possible.”

 

“What if he turns me down?” I asked fingering the piece of paper unsurely.

 

Key cocked his hip. “Che, any guy that denies something as cute as you is gay.”

 

I bit my lip, choosing not to comment on that, and resigned myself to my fate. “Alright, but if he starts getting too suspicious, I’m coming back in here and we’re done.”

 

“Of course, of course,” Key agreed and pushed me out of the boy’s bathroom before going back in and locking the door.

 

I took a minute to fret, kicking the wall with my black Mary Jane covered foot, before I headed back to the main area of the parlor. I took some time and looked around trying to seem as if I had just randomly walked in. I made my way to the counter and blushed looking at Minho  who was playing a game on his cell phone, eyebrows furrowed together in concentration and I laughed a bit. It was always amusing to watch how serious my hyung got when trying to win.

 

I approached him cautiously, making sure each of my steps were light and small and stood by the other seat on Minho’s other side. “Oppa,” I said softly and felt chills run up my spine. I mentally shook away the weird feeling that word gave me coming out of my mouth. “Excuse me, Oppa.”

 

Minho  looked up from his game, his eyes still holding that fiery gaze he had had on his cell phone screen, before they softened and he smiled politely at me. “Yes?”

 

“Is…is anyone sitting here?” I asked breaking away from his stare. It made me nervous knowing I was tricking him.

 

“No, go ahead if you want,” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Trying to be careful of the skirt, I slid onto the stool. I let a small lapse of time pass by before talking to him again. “Are you here alone, Oppa?”

 

“Hmm,” Minho  said looking over at me, “oh, no, I’m with my dongsaeng. He’s in the bathroom.”  Minho  looked around, brows furrowing. “He’s been in there a while, I wonder if he’s alright.”

 

My eyes grew wide when it looked like he was going to go check on the real me. “O-oppa,” I said quickly, bringing his attention back to me and gestured toward all the ice creams on the board. “Is there one you recommend?”  

 

“Um, I don’t know, I just got back to Korea.”

 

I made my eyes twinkle and felt like kicking myself and I reached a hand out and placed it on Minho’s forearm. “Are you a foreigner, oppa, you have really pretty big eyes.”

 

Minho  gave a shy smile. “No, I’m Korean, I was just in America for college.”

 

“Oh, so you’re an ajusshi,” I teased and gave him a coy smile that I often saw Key use when he flirted.

 

My hyung seemed a bit taken aback by that. “N-no.”

 

I laughed, truthfully, my hand coming to my mouth to cover it. I couldn’t help it, Minho  looked so funny when he was rendered speechless. I caught myself when Minho  hyung began to give me a weird look.

 

“You look familiar,” Minho  said.

 

My heart started beating. Did he know it was me? I laughed and slapped his leg, another thing I had picked up from Key Umma. “Oh oppa, we just met.” And this was the part I was dreading.

 

I lowered my head a bit and fluttered my eyelashes coated lightly with mascara that was suppose to make them do whatever mascara was suppose to do and looked up at Minho from under them. I smiled sweetly at him with a slight lift of one corner of my mouth to give a sort of what I hoped was a seductive air. In a light breathy voice, I whispered, “But you could always meet me again.”

 

I was about to slip the sheet of paper to him when Minho  suddenly grabbed my shoulder  and pushed me away lightly. I stared at him surprised as he looked at me sternly.

 

“You’re a cute girl, but I’m too old for you,” he said.

 

“So,” I said a little too bratty like, probably ruining everything I had taken the risk of cross-dressing for.

 

Minho  removed his hand from my shoulder and held it in front of my face. I could see a silver band on his ring finger and wondered when he had gotten himself an engagement ring or was he already wearing his wedding ring.

 

“I’m engaged, okay,” he said and leaned in a bit. “You really do look familiar, though.”

 

I pouted and turned away from him. The clerk finally came and placed our orders down and I took the opportunity to slip away; being ninja until I successfully made my way back to the bathroom. I knocked on the bathroom door. The moment I opened it, I glomped onto Key and whined.

 

“Umma~ he threatened me and I almost got caught,” I pouted before moving away from him and began removing the girl clothing. While I did that, Key grabbed my face and started removing the makeup.

 

“I’m sorry baby, I should have known. He probably doesn’t like younger girls.”

 

I rolled my eyes and put on my own clothes quickly, fixing my hair back into place, glad it hadn’t started to curl from being under the wig. I walked to the door, but was stopped by Key.

 

“I’m sorry I failed, Taemin, I’ll think of something else, okay,” he said and smiled.

 

I smiled as well even though I was thinking more and more on just giving this up. I mean, Minho  was already wearing a ring on his left ring finger. He was really serious about this. Which was exactly why I couldn’t bring myself to let Yuri noona marry him. “Can you call me later, my ice cream’s melting?”

 

“Yeah, go ahead. Your hyung is probably worrying about you,” Key said and winked at me.

 

I don’t know why, but I blushed and stuck my tongue out at my best friend before rushing out and taking my seat beside Minho  hyung.

 

“Oh, Taemin, you took a long time, you okay?”

 

I nodded embarrassedly. Minho  probably thought I had constipation or something. “Hyung, sorry, Key kept texting me and then he called all excited about something. He talks a lot when he’s excited.”

 

Minho  gave me a sympathetic look before handing me a spoon. “Here you go, they brought your ice cream.”

 

I smiled at him and took the spoon. “Thank you, oppa,” I said and didn’t realize my slip up until I had a mouthful of ice cream in my mouth. I turned to Minho  hyung with wide fearful eyes. He was looking at me with glittery eyes and it was a bit creepy.

 

“D-did you just…”

 

My cheeks turned red and I slipped the spoon out of my mouth. “I meant hyung, hyung!”

 

Minho  reached over and pinched my cheeks. “You’re cute.”

 

I pouted not wanting to be called cute, but a light fluttery feeling suddenly filled my stomach and I quietly ate the rest of my ice cream with a small smile on my lips.

 

 

 

*****Plan A *****

 

I hummed to myself a rap that had been playing on the radio in my car as I walked into the large mansion estate that was my home. I was greeted by a butler who stopped me before I could make my way to the double winding staircase and up to my room.

 

“Young Master, you have a guest waiting in the parlor,” the butler said.

 

“Who is it?” I asked.

 

“A young master Kim,” the butler answered.

 

It took me a second to register the many faces that could go with that one last name before one particular one stood out. I smirked and thanked the butler before heading toward the parlor. There was a fireplace that was boarded up for the summer surrounded with a flat screen television above it playing a sports game. A couch set of plain khaki leather surrounded it, the biggest of which faced backwards toward me, a hand sticking over the back.

 

Quietly, I made my way behind the couch and leaned over so my face was only centimeters away from the owner’s of the hand. “Having fun, JJong hyung?”

 

The older boy turned and his eyes widened seeing me so close before jumping back and falling to the floor. He stood up quickly and rubbed the back of his spiky brown hair, one eye closed and teeth gritted as he looked at me resembling a dog about to growl. “Yo man, don’t be scaring me like that.”

 

I smirked at my hyung. “What brought you to my humble abode today, Jonghyun hyung?”

 

Jonghyun gave me a smirk of his own as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a cream colored envelope with some fancy black swirly letters. “This. You getting hitched already, Choi Minho? It seemed like just yesterday you were getting hit on by all those cute American girls.”

 

I rolled my eyes. Jonghyun was a friend I met while preparing to go to school in America. He had just gotten out of military duties, going there first before starting up university. He was from a rich family as well, though the company his dad owned was smaller than my dad’s. We had roomed together and I had been dragged to so many parties because of him. I wouldn’t say he was necessarily a play boy as he only slept with a small handful of the people he’d picked up, but he did enjoy flirting. It always seemed as if he was desperately trying to find something in people.

 

“We only graduated two weeks ago, hyung,” I said. “I told you I had a girlfriend.”

 

“Yeah, and I helped you buy the ring. Why’s the wedding so soon?”

 

“Why not, we’ve been dating since I started puberty,” I said.

 

“I guess she likes guys with frog voices.”

 

“Yah, hyung!”

 

Jonghyun just laughed before pausing and started digging around in his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly texted with a tender smile on his face. I looked away use to the random pauses when he got a text from _that_ person. I had always figured it was some girl from his past he had a one sided crush on.

 

He put the cell phone away and turned his attention back to me. “Okay, back to what we were talking about. Is this really okay with everyone. Your wedding’s in less than a month and you only proposed a few days ago?”

 

“Yeah,” I answered then frowned as Taemin’s picture came to mind.

 

“What, met someone else?” Jonghyun said coming closer and nosing around me.

 

“It’s…her brother,” I answered staring off into space.

 

“Whoa, you’re getting hard off her brother!”

 

“What, no~!” I yelled shaking the images of Taemin’s low cut tops away. He really needed to wear turtlenecks or people with collar bone fetishes would rape him. “He just doesn’t seem to like the idea of me marrying her that much.”

 

“Oh, did you not get along well with him in the past?” Jonghyun asked and sat on the couch.

 

I sat down as well, my head quite a few centimeters higher than my older friend’s. “Oh no, he loved me when he was a little kid. I think I might have spent more time talking to him than Yuri even. He was like my little brother.”

 

“How old is he?”

 

“Sixteen, but he’s a college freshman.” I felt a bit proud of my dongsaeng with my friend’s mouth widened slightly in awe. “I’m thinking he might have gotten a sister complex since I last saw him. He’s actually only Yuri’s half brother, he doesn’t have any family other than her.”

 

“Oh, that’s possible,” Jonghyun said, phone back out and was texting.

 

I kicked his foot a bit roughly for not paying attention to my venting.

 

Jonghyun growled at me before widening his eyes. “I wasn’t supposed to do that out loud.”

 

I took a second to laugh at him before continuing. “I think he’s starting to warm up to me again, though. He asked if we could hang out today.”

 

“Really, brother bonding?”

 

I nodded remembering the ice cream parlor skipping over the parts about the high school girl that looked kind of like Taemin that tried to hit on me.  “Yeah, we ate ice cream and he accidentally called me Oppa.”

 

“Really, he called you oppa, was that creepy?” Jonghyun asked turning away from his phone.

 

“Not really. It kind of fit him,” I said. When Jonghyun hyung gave me a raised brow of disbelief, I pulled out my own phone and scrawled through the pictures finding one I had snapped of Taemin trying to tie a cherry stem with his tongue, his nose scrunched up in concentration, and showed it to him.

 

“Who’s this? I thought you said your girlfriend had a younger brother.”

 

“That’s him. Pretty right,” I said feeling pride well up in my chest again, though I wasn’t real sure why. Was it natural to feel proud that someone said your dongsaeng was pretty.

 

“Yeah, especially that hair, so long,” Jonghyun said staring intently at the picture.

 

I pulled my cell phone away and glared my friend down. He held his hands up in surrender and went to his cell phone when it started to vibrate.

 

A few seconds later, my own phone started to vibrate. I opened it and saw the response from Yuri from the text I’d sent her when Taemin went to the bathroom. She was doing wedding stuff. I sent an ‘okay’ and ‘don’t stress yourself out, noona’. My phone vibrated again and I frowned and the message.

 

“What is it?”

 

“We haven’t decided where we’re going to live after the wedding yet, but Yuri asked if Taemin could live with us.”

 

“Is there something wrong with that?”

 

“Not really as long as we’re living here, but if we get our own place, it’d be kind of weird, right. I wonder why she asked that.”

 

“Talk to her about it later, I’m taking you out for a drink,” Jonghyun said and stood up.

 

I stood up as well and smiled. “Okay, I guess I can let my best man buy me a drink.”

 

Jonghyun nodded before looking at me dumbly. “Best man, when did I become that?”

 

“Right now, I just decided,” I said grinning from ear to ear.

 

My hyung frowned, but I could tell he was a little happy about it as he started out of the manor. “Okay, but I’m not giving a stupid speech.”

 

“Fine, you can sing one,” I said as I followed him out.


	4. Plan B (Key Time!)

**Chapter 4: Plan B _(Key Time!)_**

 

 

I stood outside close to the road, fiddling with my loose blue tank top. Key was supposed to be picking me up so we could head over to Minho hyung’s manor for a poolside  party with some of his and noona’s friends. When I mentioned the event to my best friend when he called after I got home from my day with Minho, he insisted on coming so that he could actually analyze our victim. It didn’t take much for me to agree with him since I didn’t want to be alone there with a bunch of people older than me that I didn’t know anyways.

                                             

Finally, a black old style car came around the corner of the street. I jumped and waved to get his attention and Key pulled over to the curve. He leaned over the seat and propped open the door for me so I could climb in. He was wearing a loose pink tank top and skinny jeans like mine. Key hyung had told me two wear the blue outfit, and now I could see it was so we would match, something he did often.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me your hyung lived in a freaking mansion?” Key asked the moment I was strapped in. “When you gave me the directions last night, I looked it up. I knew he was rich, but seriously!”

 

I looked at him wide eyes. Actually, I had forgotten that fact since I had only been there a few times. “Sorry hyung, I forgot.”

 

He rolled his eyes and started the car. I pouted a bit and he reached over to ruffle my hair, being careful not to loosen any of the pins that were holding my bangs up or undo my ponytail. As soon as we got out of my neighborhood, I turned on the radio and started dancing in my seat when a good song came on. Key joined me too, until he almost swerved off the road paying more attention to dancing then driving and immediately shut it off.

 

“Hyung~” I whined.

 

My friend just waved me off. “Not now, we’ve got to get Plan B in the works.”

 

“But, Umma, I don’t think we should anymore…” I started, but stopped when Key pierced me with his eyes.

 

“No, don’t even think about making me change my mind. If this hyung is that important to my son, then I’m not letting that sister do that to you two,” Key said and caressed my face lightly and lovingly. I couldn’t help but close my eyes for a second and lean into his touch. Sometimes I liked to pretend Key really was my mother. I had never known her, at least, I didn’t remember knowing her. I was around three when she abandoned me, and nine when my father had remarried to my step-mother. She had never touched me, she hardly even talked to me, most of the time she forgot to feed me. Yuri’s mom was the closest one I had to a real mother, but looking back on it, I knew she had always just been gritting her teeth, hating the fact she had to take care of someone else’s child. And then I came back to her; I knew she really hated it.

 

Key removed his hand and smiled at me before paying attention to the road again. “So, tell Umma about your hyung’s type. I’m sure he had to have told you why he likes your sister.”

 

“Not really,” I answered. I remembered once, after the divorce settlements had been made, Minho  hyung and I were sitting in the back of my father’s car while he was filling it up at a gas station and Yuri had gone inside. It had been a really long time since I had seen him last, and I had asked him why. He had told me that, because of the divorce, Yuri had asked to take a break in their relationship and he had started seeing someone else for a while. He had been reluctant to tell me who, probably because it ended up being a foreign hyung who was in a similar situation with his own boyfriend. My father and Yuri’s mother had never sought it fit to teach me that it could be considered wrong to be with a guy, so I didn’t find it weird when Minho  had admitted it. He said, after a couple months, the hyung had broken up with him when his old boyfriend took him back and Yuri had taken him back not long after. “Hyung said he doesn’t have a set type, it just happens.”

 

“So, what, he’ll just date any girl? That doesn’t really help; lots of girls would be willing to date him as long as he’s good looking,” Key said furrowing his brows. “I wouldn’t think he’d want any of those kinds of girls, though.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be a girl,” I said and almost regretted it when Key swerved off the road again. Usually, Key hyung was a good driver, but he tended to but his feelings in the wheel..

 

“Wait, what do you mean it doesn’t have to be a girl?” he asked and turned to me for a split second with a look that told me to spill or else.

 

“W-well, he’s dated a guy before,” I said.

 

“I thought he’d only ever dated your noona?”

 

“Seriously, yes, but they broke up for a few months during the divorce, and there was a hyung, but it didn’t last very long and noona and hyung got back together,” I answered quickly.

 

“A hyung, what, does this guy only like older people?” Key asked and rolled his eyes.

 

Something suddenly lit up in my head. “Umma~” I said carefully. I could see him raise a brow at me in the rearview mirror as he concentrated on turning a corner to get to one of the richer parts of Seoul. “You’re older than Minhohyung.”

 

“Yeah, I guess, but isn’t it only by, like, a few months,” he said.

 

“You’re gay, right?”

 

“T-Taemin,” Key said. “Yeah, well, I like a couple of girls, but you should know this already.”

 

I nodded, smiling. “You’re single…”

 

“Yeah,” he said warily.

 

“You’ve had sex.”

 

“Taemin!” he yelled and stepped on the break hard making me hit the back of the seat with an oomph. Thankfully he was already slowing because of a red light. “How…why are you asking these things?”

 

I shook myself and grinned at him. “Right?”

 

He looked away embarrassed. “Maybe.”

 

“Then you should do it, Umma,” I said and looked at him hopefully. “It’d be nice for you to have a boyfriend, right? I could have an Appa.”

 

The light turned green and the car was silent as Key drove. I was beginning to wonder if I’d said something wrong. “Hyung, Umma?”

 

Key finally let out a sigh as we approached the Choi Estate. He looked up at it once before looking at me. “Fine, I’ll do it, but I’m not promising we’re getting together, but I can probably get your sister to break up with him.”

 

I beamed and hugged him when he parked at the gates. “Thank you Umma!”

 

He laughed lightly and hugged me back before kissing my forehead. “Okay, okay, now hurry up and call your hyung so he can let us in. If I’m going to try and seduce a rich guy, I’m going to make the most of it.”

 

 

 

 

*****Plan B*****

 

 

 

 

The backyard was packed with all of Yuri’s and my old friends. I hadn’t known we had so many and most of them were people Yuri had met after I left. It was a bit uncomfortable as I hadn’t realized we would be having so many people over, but I grinned and bared it for Yuri. It wasn’t as if the house's backyard couldn’t accommodate so many people, though I did have to tell a few not to get in the pool. My parents were having it filtered and cleaned before they renovated it. Something about putting an aquariam on the bottom so that it would feel like you were actually swimming with fish.  

 

The party had been going on for a while when I got a call. I smiled seeing the caller id before heading over to a small box on the pool house wall, pressing a button that would make the front gate open while answering the call.

 

“It should be opening now, Taemin. You’re here pretty late,” I said with a chuckle into the phone. I had been wondering if my little brother to be was ever going to show up. Yuri had said he didn’t really like any of her friends, but I decided to invite him anyways. My fiancé kept getting stolen away and Jonghyun said he’d been there late because he had to run an errand for his father. My other friends had already integrated themselves, and I was feeling a bit lonely.

 

“Yeah, sorry, Key took a long time to get ready,” came Taemin’s gentle voice and I heard someone yell in the background, voice a bit pitchy, and I guessed that was his ‘Key Umma’.

 

“Oh, you brought your friend along,” I said. I didn’t mean to sound disappointed. If he felt better with his friend then so be it.

 

“Yeah, is that okay? He wanted to meet you. If you’re not okay with it, hyung, we can—”

 

“No, no, it’s fine. I wanted to meet him, too.” I figured if I became friends with Taemin’s friends, he might loosen up a bit more about the marriage thing.

 

“Really?” he asked excitedly. “That’s great. Okay, we’re in the parking lot now; I’ll see you inside, hyung.”

 

“Alright, I’ll meet you at the door,” I said before hanging up. I put my cell phone into my pocket and started for the house. I saw Yuri talking with a group of her friends on the way and took her aside for a minute. “Yuri, I’m going to go show your brother in.”

 

“Taemin? Oh, I’ll do it,” she said.

 

“No, you stay here. He wants to introduce his friend to me.”

 

Yuri smirked at me. “He brought his boyfriend, eh.”

 

My eyes widened at that. “He brought Key, he said they weren’t dating.”

 

“That’s what he always says,” Yuri said with a small laugh, “but you should see them together, it’s the cutest thing even if Key’s a bit annoying. He’s so sweet to him, pampering him, and calling giving wake up calls.”

 

“Oh,” was all I could say to it as the gears in my brain began to turn. “But he calls him ‘Umma’.”

 

Yuri sighed. “Yeah, they have a few weird kinks. I guess they like role play.”

 

Was she insinuating that Taemin had a sex life? The thought of Taemin having sex…no, he was only sixteen, and wasn’t Key the same age as me? That was pedophilia. “I’ll be going now.”

 

Before noona could fill my head with anymore disturbing thoughts about her little brother’s innocence, I headed into the house. I wasn’t really looking where I was going, still thinking about what Yuri had said about Taemin, so I practically jumped, eyes wide, when I heard someone call my name.

 

“Minho hyung~”

 

Taemin was practically skipping down the halls smiling brightly. I was glad to see him in something other than black and white. He was wearing blue skinny jeans and a loose light blue tank top that swished around, revealing one of his nipples for a fraction of a second and I looked toward his side where his hand was intertwined with someone else’s. Taemin was dragging a taller blonde boy along with him. He was wearing the same outfit, but in shades of pink, and had a bunch of accessories around his neck. I looked at his face as the blonde removed his huge white shades, placing them on top of his head. He had perfect bow pink lips and high cheek bones with eyes that reminded me of a fox or cat. If what Yuri said about them was true, I couldn’t really blame Taemin. This man was gorgeous even if he wasn’t my type.   

 

“Taemin, stop pulling me, you’re going to make me smack into something,” the blonde said, shaking Taemin’s arm via the hand he was holding but didn’t let it go.

 

“Sorry Umma,” Taemin apologized turning his bright smile to the other boy before looking back at me.

 

“Hyung, this is Kim Kibum, he’s my Key Umma. Umma, this is Minho hyung,” Taemin introduced.

 

I smiled and bowed my head. “It’s nice to meet you Key ssi.”

 

Taemin pulled on his friend’s hand. Key gave him a quick look, rolling his eyes before looking at me. The corner of his mouth pulled up and he took a step closer to me. He bowed his head a bit, eyes locked on mine the whole time. “It’s nice to meet you, too, Minho yah. You should call me hyung since you’re going to be related to my son.”

 

A shiver ran down my back. Key’s voice was lower than it had been when he was talking to Taemin, sultry even, and his slanted eyes traveled up and down my body. Was it weird I felt a bit scared? “Y-you’re older than me? I think Taemin mentioned that.”

 

Key waved a hand dismissively. “Not by much.” He suddenly pointed at me and I jumped a little. “However, I am still your hyung. Or you could call me Oppa.”

 

“Umma~” Taemin whined, “that’s weird.”

 

Key pouted and looked at me. That smirk came again and he wiggled his fingers at me. “You’re right; he’s good looking, but not cute at all.”

 

“Hyung, Umma, I’m going to go find my sister,” Taemin said and slinked away leaving me with his friend before I noticed it.

 

I turned back around only to be met with those eyes again. Key licked his lips before walking toward me, long legs perfectly placed in front of each other. I felt like prey to a lion.

 

“Well, since my son ran off, how about you show me to the party,” he said and linked his arm with mine.

 

“Yeah, sure, this way,” I said ignoring the arm around mine. Perhaps he was a big fan of skinship like Jonghyun hyung, maybe they’d get along together.

 

“So it seems you’ve known my Taebaby for a long time,” Key said as I escorted him through the manor to the backyard.

 

“Yeah, I’ve known him almost as long as Yuri noona,” I answered.

 

 “Hmm, I see,” he said and ran a finger down my arm. “Oh, you work out. You should take Taemin with you; he’s always complaining how he wants to be manlier.”

 

“I’ll think about that,” I said carefully creeping my arm away from Key. “I need to thank you, actually.”

 

“What for?”

 

We were outside now and I had successfully pulled my arm away from his I turned around and bowed a full one hundred eighty degrees. “Thank you for taking care of Taemin while I was away. He had seemed really depressed after the divorce. I wanted to help him, but I didn’t get to see him too often. I wondered what would happen after his dad died, but it seems you found him just in time. He looks so much happier now. I regret not being able to do anything for him, I’ll try my best to make up for it now, but please keep being his friend.”

 

When I looked up, Key’s eyes were wide at he seemed a bit shocked by my sudden thanks.

 

“W-well of course I’ll continue being his friend, he’s my son,” he said and a smirk slowly grew back. He crossed his arms. “It’s you that needs to try hard, planning on being his brother again.”

 

“Yes, I’ll do that. Oh, about his clothes…” I started remembering the dangerous flashes of skin the from Taemin’s clothing.

 

Key suddenly glared at me. “What about his clothes.”

 

I remembered Key was wearing the same thing and swallowed my words. “They’re…very fashionable. I’m happy to see him in something other than plain jeans and t-shirts all the time.”

 

The blonde gave me an approving look as if he knew that’s not what I had wanted to say. “Of course, my son has to be fashionable.”

 

Suddenly, the tinkling of a ring tone started to play. Tik Tok, a song I knew because it had been played in the clubs in America too often when Jonghyun hyung would drag me around to them for companionship. I looked at Key with a raised brow. He was frowning seeming to fight with himself over something. The song played again and Key gave a small disgruntled noise. I figured it was his phone making the sound.

 

“You can answer that if you want,” I said.

 

He bit one of his plump lips before digging out a pink cell phone. “Excuse me for a second.”

 

He started to walk away, but stopped and looked back at me smiling and started to walk again, giving his hips more of a shake with every step. I looked around and saw some of my friends stare after him as he made his way to a random corner of the party. I chuckled to myself and shook my head. Key seemed like a pretty cool guy if only he’d stop flirting with me.

 

After a few seconds of just standing there I remembered how lonely it had been. I shuffled my feet for a few seconds before starting to walk. I only got a few feet from where I had been standing before my phone rang. It was a text from Jonghyun hyung. I smiled and went over to the button to let the gate open. It was about time that dinosaur got here. 

 

I looked around the pool area trying to find my fiancée. I wanted her to meet my best friend. Instead of Yuri, however, I found Taemin sitting on a stool with a couple of guys surrounding him. They weren’t guys I knew, so I figured they were Yuri’s friends and probably knew Taemin, but the more I looked, the more uncomfortable Taemin seemed. One of them had their arm wrapped around his shoulder and seemed to be making some kind of joke while the other animatedly talked to Taemin, his hand continuously slapping his leg. It was obvious at least one of them was trying to hit on him. I didn’t like it.

 

Before I knew it, I was in front of them, reaching a hand out for Taemin. “Excuse me; I need to borrow the brother-in-law for a minute.”

 

“H-hyung!” he said surprised as I pulled him away. 

 

I stopped dragging him once we’d gotten inside. “Are you okay, Taemin? Were those your sister’s friends?”

 

“Not exactly,” he said, “I think they’re the noonas’ boyfriends.”

 

“Oh, well, come with me. Since you introduced me to your best friend, I’ll introduce you to mine,” I said, making a mental note to talk to Yuri about this incident.

 

Taemin smiled at me softly before his eyes widened looking behind me. “Hyung, there’s a dinosaur behind you.”

 

I turned around to see a glowering Jonghyun.

 

“I do not look like a dinosaur,” he said, pouting.

 

“Nope you’re a dinosaur puppy,” I teased, smiling at my friend.

 

He punched me playfully before putting attention to Taemin. “Is this Yuri, I figured you would have brought her to meet me.”

 

“Hyung,” I said. “This is Taemin; I showed you a picture of him.”

 

Jonghyun’s eyes widened and he smirked moving closer to Taemin. He held out a hand and Taemin shyly took it to shake, only Jonghyun didn’t let go. I frowned at my hyung as he played with Taemin’s hand.

 

“Wow, you even have pretty fingers.”

 

“Hyung, I wouldn’t flirt with him too much; his boyfriend’s a real diva, I’d hate to see my best man get shredded to pieces before my wedding,” I joked.

 

Jonghyun let go of his head, smiling sheepishly at me and Taemin. “He has a boyfriend?”

 

“Key’s not my boyfriend,” Taemin pouted. “He’s my Umma, that’s gross.”

 

“See, he’s single,” Jonghyun said.

 

“He’s underage, hyung,” I reminded him and he seemed to sober up. “Oh, right. Well, it’s nice to meet you Taemin. You’re really cute, but you’re not really my type.”

 

Taemin giggled, hand up to his mouth to cover his smile. “It’s nice to meet you too, Jonghyun hyung. You’re not my type either.”

 

“Oh, then what is your type?” Jonghyun asked.

 

I was going to chastise him for flirting with Taemin again, but the boy just had to go and make a cute face as he thought seriously about the question. I remembered that expression from when he was younger. He was way too innocent, it was ridiculous.

 

“Um, Hermione from Harry Potter,” Taemin answered. “I like her.”

 

Jonghyun laughed, I couldn’t help but chuckle as well. Taemin just furrowed his brows at us before his eyes widened at something behind us and he smiled.

 

“Key, Key,” he yelled and started waving brightly. He then turned to Jonghyun. “You should meet Key.”

 

“Taemin, there you are,” Key said coming to Taemin and wrapping an arm around his shoulder then smirked at me. “Minho’s here, too.”

 

He started to reach out for me, probably planning on hugging my arm again, but stopped mid reach. I looked at him to see his eyes on Jonghyun. They seemed to be studying him for a minute before going large and his hand immediately dropped. My hyung’s head was cocked to the side, like a puppy trying to figure out what the thing that was being waved before him was.

 

“Umma, this is hyung’s friend, Jonghyun,” Taemin said, tugging on his friend’s arm.

 

Key immediately bowed ninety degrees. “H-hello, I’m Kim Kibum.”

 

The sudden personality change caught me off guard. I looked to Taemin who seemed just as confused. My best man was leaning away a bit, rubbing the back of his neck as if he was embarrassed about being greeted so formally.

 

I looked at Key again who had a faint pink blush covering his cheeks. “Excuse me; I need to borrow Taemin for a minute.” He suddenly grabbed Taemin’s hand and left outside.

 

“Kim Kibum, that’s a pretty common name right?” Jonghyun asked all of a sudden.

 

“Yeah, I guess,” I said looking at him curiously. He was watching the direction Key and Taemin had left.

 

“He called him, Key, right?”

 

“Yeah, what, do you know him?” I asked.

 

My best man just shrugged and pulled out his cell phone beginning to text, probably _that_ person. I decided to leave him be for now and went outside. The two guys who had been hitting on Taemin plus some more had decided it was a good idea to ignore what I had said about the pool and push each other into it.

 

“Hey, what did I say about the pool!”

 

 

 

 

*****Plan B*****

 

 

 

    

“Key, Key, Umma, where are we going?” I asked as Key hyung pulled me along outside.

 

When he finally stopped, he turned to me and grabbed my shoulders. He looked at me distressfully. “Taemin, I can’t do this.”

 

My eyes widened. “Wh-what do you mean, hyung?”

 

“That guy, what’s his last name?”

 

“Minho’s hyung? Kim,” I said.

 

“Kim Jonghyun?” Key said. His phone rang and he pulled it out. He seemed about to faint when he saw what was written on it. He started to turn about looking around and stopped looking at the door we had come out of. Jonghyun hyung was walking out typing on his phone. It looked like he was smiling. He pocketed his phone and turned to us. Key’s phone rang again and I could see he was fighting with himself to look at it. When he did, he sighed.

 

“Key hyung, do you know him?” I asked.

 

“Yeah,” Key admitted. “He’s the guy I’m always texting.”

 

“Oh, then why aren’t you talking to him?”

 

“Taemin, how much have I told you about that guy?”

 

I didn’t really understand were he was going with this, why it had anything to do with seducing Minho hyung, but I answered. “You said it was a guy you met when you weren’t going to school that you don’t ever meet up with, but you text all the time.”

 

“Hyung, I don’t understand. If you know him, why don’t do you look so scared?”

 

Key clenched his phone, shaking slightly. “I can’t do this, I’m sorry Taemin.”

 

“Hyung, please don’t freak out on me. It’s okay, I’m not mad.” It scared me to see Key like this. Why was he suddenly freaking out over that guy? “Please just explain to me why.”

 

Key looked at me, it seemed almost as if he was about to cry. “I love him.”

 

“Oh,” I said suddenly feeling bad for asking my friend to seduce Minho hyung when he was in love with someone else. “I didn’t know hyung, I’m sorry. You should have told me.”

 

He shook his head. “No, I’m glad; I’m just surprised to see him. I didn’t think he would remember me, but it seems I’m caught.”

 

Key handed me his phone with a new text on it that read ‘Yeobo~ I found you~ <3’. I turned to where Jonghyun was only to see him gone. I turned to the pool to see him helping Minho  cart some guys out of the pool with pissed off faces. I handed Key his phone back.

 

“If you don’t want to go threw with the plan anymore, we can go home. Some of Yuri’s old one night stands are here and they keep hitting on me,” I said. When I had first moved in, the guys my sister had been messing around with would sometimes try to hit on me, thinking I might be the same, but Yuri had broken it off with them and quickly worked out a way so I wouldn’t meet any of the guys she brought over and run the risk of anything bad happening. If it wasn’t for the banging sounds from her room, I would never even know they were there.  

 

Key made a face as if he was about to kill someone. “Can’t believe your sister invited them.”

 

“She didn’t, they’re dating her friends, but she doesn’t know about this. Let’s just leave.”

 

“Yeah, I need time to clear my head. I think I can actually use that guy somehow, but I need to figure out what Plan C is,” Key said.

 

I looked at him. We had just failed for the second time and he still wanted to go through with it! “Hyung, we don’t have to, let’s give up,” I said walking through the house and back to the car.

 

“Never,” Key said. “I told you already I wasn’t going to let this up until their signatures are dry on a marriage license.”

 

“Hyung~, Umma~” I whined and climbed into the car.

 

He climbed in as well and we left, the gate automatically opening for us. I pulled out my cell phone and sent noona and Minho  hyung a text saying we’d left. I looked up and saw Key looking at the road determinedly. The drive to Yuri’s house was quiet other than the little pings as I played a cell phone game, and Key didn’t swerve once. Key didn’t say a word until we pulled into my driveway.

 

“You know, Taemin,” he started still looking out the front view window, hands on the wheel. “You’ll probably not like this, but if I can work Jonghyun into the plan, then we’ll have an attack from both sides.”

 

“What are you talking about, hyung?” I asked. He turned to me that look in his eyes every time he made me dress up as a girl. I was scared.

 

“Promise Umma you’ll keep an open mind about this, alright. You know I wouldn’t put you in danger, right?”

 

“Y-yes, you’re scaring me, though. What is it?”

 

“How about you seduce him, Taemin?”


	5. Plan C (Taemin, the dancing seducer)

**Chapter 5: Plan C ( _Taemin, the dancing seducer_ )**

 

 

_“How about you seduce him, Taemin?”_

 

Key’s words kept repeating over and over again as I made my way inside. I barely registered his steps as Key hyung followed me out of the car and into the house. Seduce Minho, it was a ridiculous suggestion. I must have heard wrong.

 

“Taemin, hear me out,” Key said from behind me, voice desperate.

 

I ignored him and made my way to my room. The moment my crisp whites sheets came into view, I flopped onto them face down. A few seconds later, the edge of my bed dipped as Key sat down and he placed a palm on my back, comfortingly kneading.

 

“Taemin ah, talk to me please.”

 

“Mwfhwafhwa,” was my muffled reply.

 

“I know you don’t want to, sweetie, but you should at least let me explain,” Key said having no problems deciphering my words having been through this a million times with me when I was upset. “Why are you so upset about this?”

 

“Mwfa…drewfha...ngh.”

 

I could almost feel Key roll his eyes. “Now did I say anything about putting you in a dress? I meant, _you_ , Lee Taemin.”

 

It took me a second to register what he meant. Slowly, I pushed myself up and turned to look at Key with big eyes. “What?”

 

Key hyung grinned. “I was thinking in the car. Your hyung didn’t really seem interested in me, and you weren’t acting like yourself when you crossdressed, so those didn’t work. What we need is someone that Minho  already knows, someone that can get in between your sister and him, pull away his attention, someone they won’t expect. That’s you.”

 

I swallowed Key’s words with difficulty. That kind of person did seem like the most successful possibility, but I definitely could not be that person. I shook my head, caramel colored hair flying out of my hair clips. “No, no, I definitely can’t do it.”

 

“Taemin, calm down, you can, trust me,” Key said and tugged some of my hair until I stopped shaking my head. With long fingers, he combed the loose pieces back into place as I pouted.

 

“How do you know this will work?” I asked getting into a sitting position next to Key.

 

“Because, your hyung cares for you,” he said with a soft expression on his face. “You know, he thanked me for being your friend. I was really touched. He did a whole one eighty and seemed really regretful he couldn’t be here for you.”

 

“Really?” I asked, a smile tugging my lips. I was glad to hear that Minho  had been worried about me.

 

“Yep, see, he already cares about you,” Key said.

 

“But, hyung, I don’t think I’m his type. He would have said something about it if I was,” I argued.

 

“Well, other than your sister’s whoring, I’m sure you two have similarities.” Key narrowed his eyes and stared at me hard before leaning away satisfied. “You’re definitely prettier than your sister. You’re sweeter, cuter, and purer. Oh, and loyal seeing as you refuse to tell Minho  about Yuri.”

 

I bit my bottom lip a little shyly. I didn’t think all those things would really matter. “I’ve always been like that, we’re a little the same because she raised me. Hyung would already have seen those things.”

 

“Yes, but he would have seen them on an awkward, hurt, little boy that hadn’t reached puberty yet,” Key said. “We just have to make him see you as a sexy, confident adult. All he needs is a little push and he’ll be thinking twice about which sibling to put a ring on.”

 

Key hyung waved his hand and did a little dance. I laughed a bit before frowning.

 

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea though. Wouldn’t it be awkward for my sister afterwards? What exactly am I suppose to do?”

 

“Your sister’s over protective of you. Just get Minho  into a questionable situation and get caught by your sister. You just need to play the victim afterwards,” Key explained.

 

“Won’t Minho  hate me after?” I asked.

 

“Taemin, you said you didn’t want your sister hurting your hyung and you couldn’t break your promise to her. You have to hurt Minho. I don’t think he’ll hate you, though.”

 

Key’s words stung. From the beginning he had said we would need to turn Minho  into the bad guy, but if I was to seduce him,  wouldn’t that make me the bad guy? It seemed like there were two options here: Let Yuri and Minho  get married knowing my sister didn’t love him so I could live better, or trick them into breaking up because of me so they could both find the right person for them. Either way seemed risky and could end up with them hating me if they found out. But, was that a risk I was willing to take to ensure that my sister’s misplaced heart didn’t cause both of them future unhappiness?

 

“Can I think about it?” I asked.

 

“Yes, of course,” Key said. “I won’t make you do it, Taeminnie. If you absolutely can’t, I understand. I just think if there was anyone that could make your hyung second guess himself, it’s you. And I’ll even get Kim Jonghyun to help. He owes me a few.”

 

“Okay Umma, will you stay with me until Yuri gets home?” I asked.

 

“When’s her mom getting back?” Key asked

 

I shrugged and brought my knees up to my chest, hugging my legs. “I don’t know if she’s been here for dinner yet or not.”

 

“Alright, I’ll stay. I don’t feel like facing Jonghyun yet, I need to figure out what to say to him,” Key said and slid off my bed to go over to my laptop, bringing it back on the bed. He slid back to the headboard and patted the place next to him. I scooted back and laid my head on Key hyung’s shoulder, smiling slightly as he placed the laptop on his spread straight legs.

 

“Umma, will you tell me about Kim Jonghyun ssi and those years you weren’t in school?”

 

Key made a face. “They weren’t very pretty years, Taemin.”

 

“Hyung~, I’m sixteen, you don’t have to censor yourself all the time.”

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll tell you after I get settled with him. Arrasso?”

 

“Neh,” I agreed.

 

For two hours, we surfed the net together, mostly looking at the stores Key loved to buy both his and my clothes at. I didn’t really know where Key got enough money to buy such expensive things at until he told me his noona had a good job and sent him a fairly large allowance to help him get through college as well as the fact his art seemed to sell well though I never really understood why. The only art I understood was dance.

 

The sudden sound of someone hitting the side of my door frame made me jump. I turned around with wide eyes at my sister at my door. She was smiling mischievously at us.

 

“You guys enjoying yourselves?” she asked.

 

I groaned. “Noona~”

 

Yuri just giggled and waved at Key. “You guys left early, what happened?”

 

“Ex-boyfriends,” Key said closing my laptop.

 

“Umma~” I hissed at him, a warning to be nice.

 

He just smiled sarcastically at Yuri before moving around me to get off the bed. Key stopped in front of me and leaned in, kissing my forehead and ruffling my hair. I pouted as my already messed up hair got messier. Key chuckled and moved past Yuri with a bit of a push before poking his head back in the door way.

 

“Call me when you decide, okay Taebaby?”

 

I smiled at him until he left then looked at my sister who was slightly jumping.

 

“Noona~”

 

“Not dating, then what was that just now with the kissing?”

 

“It was just the forehead,” I said pouting at her.

 

“Whatever you say, _Taebaby_ ,” she cooed, copying one of Key umma’s many nicknames for me. “Oh, mom’s home, I have to go talk to her about some wedding stuff before she leaves for her next shift.”

 

I nodded and waited for Yuri to leave my room before climbing off the bed. I went to my door and shut it in case Yuri’s mom decided to walk this way and turned around. My eyes landed on the shelves above my desk, particularly on the maroon velvet box that held my sister’s engagement ring.

 

Slowly, I walked over to it and opened the box, looking at the glittering, no doubt expensive jewel. This was going to go on my sister’s finger, but since handing it to me, she hadn’t come by to see it once. Maybe she would feel guilty keeping it while she finished messing around. Or, maybe she’d forgotten about it. That thought made me sad. Minho  was already wearing a ring on his ring finger, it meant something to him, he wanted this, but noona…she was only doing this for me. Could I really stand to see this ring on her finger knowing I was letting them lie to each other?

 

I took the ring out and slid it onto my own finger, almost a perfect fit. Someone needed to seduce Minho  hyung, but could it really be me?

 

I walked over to my mirror and looked at myself. I reached up and took my hair down, combing my fingers through it. My tank top strap was falling down and I moved my hand to pull it back up, but stopped and ran my hand along my collar bone. The clothes Key hyung picked out for me were kind of showy, flattery. I had been flirted with a lot by other guys since the hair extensions and my noonas before that. I knew I wasn’t bad looking, but I had no confidence in seducing. I had never had a relationship; I didn’t even know if I liked boys, and I was too innocent to do anything too risqué.

 

Lifting the hand with Yuri’s ring, I placed it close to my face and posed as if I was modeling it. A smile broke out on my face and I laughed. I kind of liked the ring.

 

 

 

 

*****Plan C*****

 

 

 

With a loud sigh, I climbed into Jonghyun’s car and slammed the door shut. His big puppy dog eyes looked at me inquiringly, surprised.

 

“You okay, man?” he asked.

 

I buckled myself in and ran a hand through my short black hair with a sigh before looking over at my hyung. “No, not really. I’ve been busy.”

 

“Your parents pissed about the party?”

 

“Yeah, they’ve been making me help them with work as punishment. Stupid idiots, I told them all to stay out of the pool. I don’t even know who those guys were.”

 

Jonghyun pulled out into the street heading to Yuri’s house. “They weren’t your old friends?”

 

“No, most of those people I didn’t know. She made a lot of friends while I was gone.”

 

“You’re okay with that, even if they’re jerky guy friends?”

 

I furrowed my brows at my best man. “Hey, I don’t mind that she still had a life while I was gone, she still said yes. Besides, Taemin said they were just boyfriends of her friends. I sure hope their girlfriends dump them, though. They were jerks and they were hitting on Taemin.” I couldn’t help glaring remembering how my donsaeng looked surrounded by those two guys, like a rabbit surrounded by wolves, so innocent and defenseless.

 

“Protective much,” Jonghyun joked and I sent my glare his way. “But I don’t really blame them for trying; he’s cute.”

 

“Don’t you dare touch him,” I warned.

 

“Again, protective much? Don’t worry though; I’ve got my eyes set on his blonde friend.”

 

“Key? Yuri told me he was Taemin’s boyfriend?”

 

Jonghyun chuckled. “And if I remember correctly, your little donsaeng denied that. Besides, I’ve had that ass; I don’t think it would forget me so easily.”

 

I looked at Jonghyun hyung strangely. He was smiling dorkily with a satisfied expression on his face. “You know Key?”

 

“Yep,” he said and his face softened as if he was remembering something. He didn’t snap out of it until a car honked at him for swerving off the rode.

 

“Yah, hyung, watch the road. I know I shouldn’t have let you drive us to Yuri’s.”

 

“Hey, you’re the one who got their car taken away for wild parties, be grateful to your hyung. Why didn’t you call Yuri to come get you if you were going to complain?”

 

I frowned. I hadn’t seen Yuri since the party because I was busy with my parents' punishment and because she was working and getting the wedding plans set. I had only gotten a few text messages to her over the week and she didn’t pick up the phone when I had called that morning. I felt a little bad for having her go through all of this, probably working her head off with extra shifts at the television station she worked for and then talking with the wedding coordinators. When we had talked about it, she had insisted on doing everything herself, not wanting to bother me seeing as I was going to pay for everything. It made me feel a bit out of the loop, but weddings were mostly for the bride, so I decided to let her have her fun.

 

“She’s busy,” I finally answered Jonghyun.   

 

“Why are we going to Yuri’s house anyways?”

 

“I haven’t seen her all week. We haven’t really been able to see each other too much, so I want to go see her.”

 

“Fair enough,” he said and the rest of the drive was quiet.

 

When we walked into Yuri’s house, my fiancé and her little brother were running around as an alarm blared. Key stood a bit away from them yelling.

 

“Yah, why can’t you two cook properly? Something always goes wrong; you almost burned your house!” the blonde yelled.

 

Yuri and Taemin paused. Key rolled his eyes and snatched the spatula out of Yuri’s hand before basically cat walking into the kitchen. Jonghyun suddenly busted out laughing causing the siblings to turn their attention to us. I waved and they gave identical sheepish looks. Taemin scurried into the kitchen once the alarm stopped and Yuri walked over to me. She leaned up and pecked my cheek.

 

“Hey,” she said.

 

“Hey,” I said back feeling at ease until I realized my best friend was still laughing on the ground. “Hyung, get up; I have to introduce you.”

 

Struggling, Jonghyun got off the floor. He rubbed the back of his head and bowed to Yuri. “Hello, I’m Kim Jonghyun. I roomed with this guy in college and I’ll be his best man.”

 

Yuri smiled charmingly at Jonghyun. “Oh, it’s nice to meet you, I hope Minho  didn’t give you too much trouble.”

 

“Oh, no, quite the opposite.”

 

“What happened in the kitchen?” I asked referring to their running around when I arrived.

 

“Oh, I was trying to make something new, but I left it in for too long and Taemin almost burnt himself trying to take it out of the oven.”

 

My eyes widened. “Is Taemin alright?”

 

Yuri nodded. “Yeah, Key yelled at him before he touched it then chased us around. I think he took over the kitchen.” She sighed. “At least he’s a better cook than me, but now you’ll have to wait a while.”

 

“I love your food, noona,” I said and she smiled at me. Jonghyun made some gagging noises and I glared at him. “I don’t mind waiting.”

 

 “Good, Key’s food is much better anyways,” she said and led us to the living room, Jonghyun following behind.

 

We chatted for a bit before the sounds of arguing filtered from the dinning room and kitchen, mostly just what I guessed was Key’s nagging. A few minutes later, Taemin walked into the room, nervously playing with his hair. It took a moment to look at his outfit, glad to see it wasn't as flashy as usual, just pink skinny jeans and a graphic tee, his long hair loose. His eyes met mine before he looked away then looked at me.

 

Yuri moved forward and looked at her brother. “Do you need something, Taemin?”

 

“Um…Key said he’d watch my dance, but he’s busy,” Taemin started shyly, but his words got faster and more animated. “Since hyung use to watch me dance when I was little, I thought he might want to see it. I have to perform it Monday for class.”

 

I smiled remembering the cute little Taemin that would always ask me to watch him pop and dance when we were younger every time I came over. I had actually ended up looking forward to his dances and just started asking him every time I came over. If he didn’t have a dance, he’d just make one up. I was really happy that he remembered that and still wanted to show me even though he was in college. “Yeah, sure, I’ll watch you Taemin.”

 

He smiled and bounced over the stereo in their living room, pulling out his Ipod to hook up. He bounced back over to the couch that Jonghyun had sat on in front of us. “Excuse me, Kim Jonghyun hyung, I need to move this.”

 

Jonghyun got up. I barely caught Taemin mouthing something to him before he started scooting the couch away with my best man’s help. Once done, Jonghyun turned to us.

 

“I’m going to go see about the food,” he said and left quickly. He had said he knew Key, so I figured he was going to talk to him and turned my attention back to Taemin who was shuffling through his songs.

 

“Okay, I’m going to start now,” he said finally finding his song.

 

Yuri sat beside me comfortably leaning back with a small smile on her face as she looked at Taemin. I sat a little more forward, but still relaxed, anticipating Taemin’s cute dance. However, the moment he started moving, I was captivated. This wasn’t a cute dance at all; I felt like I was watching a professional, experienced, K-pop dancer. His moves were powerful and strong and flowed perfectly. His gaze was, I could only describe it as fierce, pulling me along with his movements. This wasn’t the cute little child Taemin I remembered, with his cute popping, or the awkward helpless preteen that I always felt sorry for. This was a Taemin I didn’t know, but…I wanted to.

 

My eyes suddenly widened when he got to one part of the song and he dropped to the floor, legs splaying in and out almost as if he was ridin—I couldn’t believe he even knew how to move like that, not innocent little Taemin. Maybe what Yuri said was true and he was in an intimate relationship with Key.

 

The song ended soon after that move and I was left in shock as the fierce dancing machine that had suddenly showed up turned back into cute adorable Taemin, smiling brightly at us.

 

“So, what do you think, noona, hyung.”

 

“It was good as always, kind of sexy,” Yuri said, clapping her hands and winking at Taemin that made him back away a bit.

 

His brown sparkling eyes turned to me anxiously. “Hyung?”

 

“Wow, that…wow.” It seemed to be the only word I could get out at the moment. I shook myself, trying to get over the effects his dance had had on me. “Our little Taemin grew up, that was really great.”

 

He smiled at me; a relieved, but absolutely happy smile that made me smile back instantly.

 

“Thanks hyung,” he said and bowed to us before leaving the room.

 

Yuri stood up. “Come on, I want your opinion about one of my projects for work.”

 

“Okay,” I said and started to get off the couch, but stopped suddenly. “Actually, you go ahead, I’m going to go to the bathroom first.”

 

 

 

 

*****Plan C*****

 

    

 

“Umma~” I called as I came into the kitchen after dancing only to back track seeing Key and Minho’s hyung  flirting. Jonghyun was standing behind Key at the counter trying to taste what it was he was making.

 

Key turned around when he heard my voice and pushed Jonghyun away. “So~ how did it go?”

 

“Hyung said it was really great, that I grew up.”

 

Key threw his hands in the air. “Perfect!”

 

“Key Umma~ I don’t understand why you made me dance for them, though.” I had called Key half way through the week finally agreeing to at least try and seduce Minho  hyung. He’d once again decided to invite himself when I said Minho  was going to eat with us on the weekend to start our plan. He said I should dance one of my songs for Minho hyung, but I didn’t know why.

 

“Well, sweetie, seducing is an art and so is dancing. They’re very similar and you do them both with your bodies,” Key explained. “You said Minho use to watch you dance when you were little, but we need to show him that you’re not little anymore. You’re sexy, especially when you dance. Showing him an undeniably sexy mature side of you that he can compare to when you were younger will start getting his thoughts flowing your way.”

 

“Ah, is that why Taemin told me to come in here, you didn’t want me seeing your sexy little friend; thought I might get seduced by him, too?” Jonghyun asked, sticking his finger in some sauce and lifting it up to his mouth.

 

“Yah, I said no tasting!” Key slapped his hand with a spoon he’d been using to mix.

 

Jonghyun grinned. “You’re feistier in real life.” He ran his hand down Key hyung’s cheek and I saw my friend blush.

 

“Umma, you told him about it?” I asked. I had forgotten Jonghyun was there when we started talking.

 

“Only what he needs to know,” Key said. I took it that he hadn’t told him about Yuri’s cheating and turned to him.

 

“Are you going to help me?”

 

He came over to me and ruffled my hair, leaning up a bit making me realize he was shorter. He smiled when he pulled away. “Yep. I don’t like tricking my friend, but I’d like it even less if he wasn’t happy. Plus, I can’t say no to that guy.” He threw a look at Key who just rolled his eyes.

 

I smiled and thanked him.

 

Suddenly, his face became serious. “Just promise me one thing. You’re underage, and I don’t want Minho  getting in trouble. Since you started this, you take responsibility, okay?”

 

I nodded. I only had a month, so I didn’t think anything terribly big would happen in that short amount of time. Jonghyun smiled and held out his pinky. I was just about to take it when the door rang.

 

“Oh, the door, I’ll go get it. Sorry hyung, I’ll be right back,” I said. I thought maybe Minho  and Yuri might have answered it, but they weren’t anywhere close by. I went to the door and cautiously opened it, almost squealing seeing who was there.

 

“Jinki hyung!” I exclaimed and launched myself at the man at the door.

 

He wrapped his arms around my waist and swung me around. “Taemin~ ah~!”

 

I laughed as he sat me down and wobbled from swinging me around before landing on the floor. I helped him up.

 

“Thanks,” he said.

 

I smiled and pulled him along. Minho  and Yuri came from down the hall and back into the living room. Yuri’s eyes widened and she smiled.

 

“Jinki,” she said and came to give him a hug.

 

Key and Jonghyun came out as well. Key hyung recognized Jinki hyung right away and hugged him. I saw Jonghyun’s curious stare turn into a glare at that.

 

“Who’s this?” he asked.

 

Jinki hyung let go of Key who walked back by Jonghyun’s side.

 

“Oh, hi, I’m Lee Jinki, Taemin’s and Yuri’s cousin. I’m here to walk that one,” he said and pointed to me. I jumped a bit and shook my head. He smiled sheepishly and moved his finger to Yuri. “Sorry, the long hair confused me for a second. I’m here to escort Yuri down the aisle.”

 

“Oh, I’m Kim Jonghyun, Minho’s best man,” Jonghyun hyung said.

 

“Oh, I thought maybe you were Key’s boyfriend,” Jinki said. “You look good beside each other.”

 

Jonghyun was suddenly all smiles and Key looked away embarrassed.

 

“Jinki hyung,” Minho  said stepping forward smiling.

 

“Ah, Minho, I haven’t seen you in forever,” Jinki hyung said and hugged Minho  hyung.

 

“I heard you were in Japan working on music,” Minho  said once they’d broken apart.

 

Jinki hyung was our dad’s nephew. He was a singer currently debuting in Japan. He often used to come over for dinner when we were younger before he debuted to Yuri’s house before her mom and our dad got divorced and then my house afterwards whenever he could, especially after our father died. That’s how Key had met him.  He was the only guy relative we had. Yuri’s mom had a younger sister with a daughter, but her husband had died and my dad had a younger brother, Jinki’s dad, but he had been cast out of the family a long time ago. Even though I was hoping to have this wedding cancelled, I was glad Jinki hyung was willing to take time out of his schedule to come and walk her down the aisle. I wanted to see it, which made me feel a bit guilty about my whole scheme.

 

“Are you staying here?” Yuri asked.

 

“Oh, no, I’m staying at a hotel. I’m taking a vacation for the month. Actually, I have a couple of gigs to do here since they won’t let me totally off,” Jinki hyung said before getting distracted and sniffing the air. “Is that chicken I smell?”

 

“Yah, don’t go getting your hopes up,” Key said. “It’s chicken alfredo, not that greasy mess you always eat every time you come here.”

 

“Good enough,” Jinki hyung said and started toward the kitchen.

 

“Jonghyun, help me finish up,” Key said leading Minho’s hyung after Jinki hyung.

 

“I’ll set the table,” Yuri said and I started after her, but stopped and turned around. Minho was watching me with a curious expression.

 

“You’re really not a little kid anymore, Taeminnie,” he said then smiled and walked toward the kitchen. When he passed me, he reached his hand out and ruffled my hair, his long fingers catching in my hair and barely brushing against my cheek and pinched it. “But you’re still cute.”

 

I just stood there and watched him walk into the dining room before lifting my hand to my pinched cheek and touching it. “I’m not…just…cute.”   

 


	6. Sexting (And other ways to Get it, Get it, Get it on!)

**Chapter 6: Sexting _(And other ways to Get it, Get it, Get it on!)_**      

 

 

 

Small white flecks fell onto my face stinging it, leaving little red spots where they melted. One landed on my bottom lip, and I licked it away. I sighed, my breath making a puff of fog, obscuring my vision of the busy street around me.

 

It was an unproductive night. Sure I had had many offers, but it just seemed I wasn’t attracting the right customers. I was being picky. I was desperate, but picky. It couldn’t be helped as this was my first time selling myself and a part of me still didn’t want to give it away so easily.

 

My dad had gotten worse recently and my sister was threatening to move back to take care of us. I couldn’t let her do that; she was working so hard in college. I had been fired from all my jobs that I had given up high school to take on when my dad lost his. I needed money.

 

It wasn’t obvious at first, but there were other boys and girls doing the same as me. Yet, how come they got all the clean shaven thritysomes who were basically radiating money while I got the old pedos. Was it because I had on a thin sweater that had been drowned too many times in the wash and they wore fur trimmed coats with newly pressed dress shirts underneath? Was it because my hair lay frizzy and stringy in overlong bangs over my eyes while they had golden perms? What was I supposed to do about that? This was my first time; I didn’t have the extra cash to spruce myself up. If I did, I would be out with a boyfriend to give my virginity to, not here on a busy street in Seoul hoping that at least one decent guy would offer me a couple hundred thousand won for one night of inexperienced sex. But it seemed ‘decent’ guys had higher standards than some kid from Daegu whose dad lost everything for moving here.  

 

I felt a presence sit beside me on the bench I had been occupying since four hours ago. I shot them a quick glance and cringed. It was another old man; probably some low paid business man in an arranged marriage and at least to grandchildren my age. He also looked drunk.

 

“Hey there Kitty, ya’ cold? Should Appa warm you up?”

 

I wanted to gag at his disgusting drunken pickup line. I decided not to respond.

 

“Hey, boy, I’m asking ya how much?” He pulled out a wad of cash. I guessed he had just been paid.

 

I was beginning to freeze as the snow fall picked up, so I considered. I closed my eyes for a second and pictured myself beneath this man. Instantly, bile ran up my throat and I swallowed it down. Tonight was just not my night.

 

I turned to him, my eyes flashing. “You won’t afford it.”

 

I made to get up, but he grabbed my wrist. “Now come on, kitten. Appa has lots of money.”

 

“I’m not a cat and you’re not my Appa, let go of me.” I tried to shake him off, but his grasp was strong for a drunken man. He started to pull me along even as I protested. Shit, I wouldn’t even get paid for my first time, I’d just get raped.

 

“Hey, you stop!” someone yelled and I was pushed to the side.

 

I shook myself, planning to run for it, but turned to see who had saved me. A short guy in an army uniform was holding the old man’s wrists, keeping him in place.

 

“I said to get, ajusshi, you should go home,” the guy said. After a bit more struggling, the man finally gave up and left. The guy turned to me. “Hey you okay?”

 

I was caught off guard by the sharp angles of his face and it took me a couple seconds to respond. “Y-yeah, thank you hyung.”

 

He sighed before sending me a puppyish grin that sent butterflies through my stomach. I looked down at the ground feeling my face get warm. What was wrong with me? Maybe I’d caught a cold. “N-neh.”

 

He took off the little army hat he was wearing and ran his fingers through his close cut hair, longer on top  before giving me a worried look. “Hey if you’re going to be denying every guy that comes up to you, you shouldn’t be here.”

 

I looked at him suspiciously, hands going to my hips. “How did you know I turned down lots of guys? What are you even doing here?”

 

He looked away as if he’d been caught and I smirked in satisfaction. When he turned back to me it was as if he was sizing me up. My hands came to wrap around my chest. I didn’t want him to look at me when I was like this.

 

“Well, my duty is up in a few months, but I decided to take a vacation first. I thought I might come here and release, but the army kind of changes you. It seems I just don’t have to heart to pick up some random person. I’ve been walking around here fore a while trying to decide what to do with myself, and I’d see you just sitting there, shaking your head at guys that came up to you and then that happened. Are you lost or something?”

 

“No, I’m not lost,” I admitted a bit ashamed.

 

“Oh.”

 

I looked up and studied the older boy before me, my savior. It didn’t seem like he wanted a one night stand, so he would probably be gentle with me, he had went to the military so he must have some loyalty and order, and he wasn’t bad looking even if a bit on the short side. I tried imagining myself under him and blushed. He was definitely way more than a ‘decent’ guy.

 

“Hey, what about me?” I asked.

 

His eyes widened in surprised. “What do you mean?”

 

I ran my hand through my long bangs wishing I could have taken a bath this morning, but our water had been cut off in the dirty apartment we were living in a couple days before. “Obviously you know I was here for _that_ , but all those men disgusted me. Look, I really just need to get this first time out of the way. Since you saved me, count it as my reward, you don’t even have to pay me.”

 

“You’re a virgin?” he asked, puppy eyes wide.

 

I placed my hands on my hips again and glared at him a bit to cover up my insecurity about it. “Yeah, you got a problem with that. Obviously I have some money issues; I don’t have time to mess around like the other people.”

 

“I don’t want to take your virginity away,” the guy said.

 

“Look, it’s going to be gone one way or another anyway,” I said. If I didn’t get money soon, my sister would come back and she’d get dragged down with me and my dad and we’d get sold, and I’d probably end up as a sex slave because I’d have to get a loan that I wouldn’t be able to pay back. “I’d feel much better saying I gave my virginity to the guy that saved me from a drunken pedophile than some random old man.”

 

He still seemed skeptical and I almost felt like just forgetting it, but really he was my only way out of this mess. I sighed bit my lip thinking. My voice came out quieter than I would have liked it. “Please, I already said you didn’t have to pay, just help me out.”

 

He started to chuckle which pissed me off a bit. My situation was not funny. So much for being a decent guy.

 

“Yah!” I yelled at him.

 

He grinned at me and I felt my face get warm again and looked away. “You must be bipolar or something. First you’re all full of yourself then shy then yelling at me. Okay, okay, if you really want to, but you have to go on a date with me, okay.”

 

“A date?” I asked. This guy must be crazy. I was in no condition to go on a date. “You don’t seriously want to go on a date with me like this?”

 

He shrugged. “Sure, why not, you look fine to me.”

 

“I’m dirty,” I whined.

 

He just grinned and came up to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. “Come on, I’ll buy you a coat and some coffee. You’ll freeze soon.”

 

“N-neh, thank you…hyung,” I said and let him pull me out of the busy street and around the block. He stopped at the first shop we came upon and dragged me inside. I tried not to meet anyone’s eyes as I followed behind him, knowing they were looking at me with judging eyes because of my dirty appearance. It wasn’t like I wanted to dress like this. I wanted to wear nice stylish clothing, I use to wear pretty good things, but it had been a while since I had stepped into a clothing store. I took a big breath of the store, breathing in the scents of overpriced new clothing, glass bottled cologne, and cash in the form of plastic – things I missed.

 

“Alright, how about this one?” my date asked me.

 

I looked at the coat he stuffed into my face and examined it. “This is last years design.”

 

“How would you know something like that?”

 

“I worked at a few stores with fashion magazines,” I said. “This one was in last year’s catalogue.”

 

He took the jacket back and resumed looking through them. “If you have a job, why where you _there_?”

 

“I don’t have it anymore, I get fired all the time,” I said.

 

He held up another jacket in a pea green color. I was _not_ going to wear pea green, who would _make_ a jacket in pea green? “That color doesn’t suit me.”

 

He just stood there for a minute, puppy eyes large and dumbfounded before scoffing and smiling, putting the jacket back. “I see why you were fired, you’re really picky.”

 

“I’m not picky, I’m just honest,” I said, crossing my arms. “You’re the one buying the coat, so just pick whichever one you want. If you keep asking me, I can’t help but say something about it.”

 

“Okay, I like honest guys. How about you choose a jacket yourself,” he said and held out his arms gesturing for me to look around.

 

“What’s my price range?”

 

He shook his head. “Doesn’t matter, just get anything you want, I’ll pay”

 

I looked at him skeptically and made my way to a rack that had caught my attention when I entered the store. They weren’t necessarily the most expensive jackets, but they were well made so they could withstand a little wear, and once I got enough money to get on with life, I knew I could make them work fashion wise. I picked out a gray one, more of a sweater than a jacket, but I could tell it was warm. Looking at the price, I nibbled on my bottom lip. I didn’t want to make the poor guy go bankrupt before he could even get released from the military.

 

I was startled when the jacket was pulled out of my hands. I turned ready to yell at whoever had did so when I saw my savior was walking to the cashier, waving the jacket in the air like some kind of trophy. I hurried after him, nervously looking over his shoulder and trying not to pay attention to the cashiers as they waited for him to fish out his money, sending us both suspicious looks. Finally, he pulled out a plastic card and handed it to one of the ladies. She swiped it then pushed a little tab over to him to sign on.

 

“Thank you for your purchase with us Mr. Kim, please do come again,” the cashier said, suddenly all perky and bright knowing that my savior could afford their clothes.

 

He winked at them before turning to me, holding the jacket opened to help me put it on. I took a quick glance at the cashier lady who seemed a bit envious. Her jealousy only made me arrogant and I smirked at her while I slipped my arms into the sweater, allowing my savior to button it up.

 

“I’m Kim, too,” I said as he brought me across the street to a café.

 

“Oh, so we’re the same,” he said.

 

The waitress came over for our orders. I let him order for me so that the lady would leave quickly. She was eyeing him too much.

 

“Hey, you jealous?” he asked smirking at me, a little of his perfect white teeth showing.

 

“Tch, what, I’m not allowed to be? You’re mine for today,” I said, crossing my arms and legs. I tried not to look at him, I really did, but I couldn’t help but take a peak at his expression. He was smiling as if he had just gotten the greatest birthday present. His puppy eyes were turned into crescents, his perfect lips parted and lifted up to show his even more immaculate straight white teeth. I felt my heart flutter and shifted uncomfortably in my seat.  “Stop looking at me like that.”

 

“Like what?” he asked innocently.

 

I rolled my eyes and took a quick glance at him again before looking away. “Like you won some kind of prize.”

 

“I did, I’m on a date with a cute guy that’s exactly my type.”

 

“What are you talking about? We’ve barely known each other for two hours.” Even though I said that I couldn’t keep the butterflies from fluttering up to my heart.

 

He didn’t respond right away. I thought he might have decided to take it back and looked at him. I gasped seeing him leaning over the table, only centimeters away from my face.

 

“I like guys who are honest and know what they want, who are a bit sly as well,” he said then leaned down and captured my lips.

 

My eyes were wide as I stared at his closed ones. It was my first kiss; I never knew that two pairs of lips could feel good against each other, but his felt somehow so right on mine and I slowly close my eyes and tilted my head, pressing back.

 

The clearing of someone’s throat made me realize where we were and I pulled myself away, breaking the kiss first. I dabbed at my lips as the waitress sat down our orders.

 

“You’re cute when you blush, too,” he said, lifting his cup to take a sip.

 

“Sh-shut up…hyung,” I said softly, too much captured still in the kiss to put any real malice in my voice.

 

“Jonghyun,” he said.

 

“What?”

 

“My name, Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun, so call me Jonghyun hyung,” he said.

 

“Jonghyun…hyung…” I tested out his name, fitting it to the roll of my tongue, finding it sliding of easily. “Jjongie?”

 

“Jjongie?” he laughed. “Yeah, you can call me that if you want.”

 

After the café, we went to a hotel. We didn’t go to an expensive one because I complained about him spending too much money on me and it seemed weird for a guy in military clothing to take a guy that looked like me to an expensive hotel, but he picked a nicer one than I had ever been to when my family could afford going to hotels.

 

“You done in the shower?” he asked as I came out in a bathrobe, ruffling my finally washed hair.

 

“Yeah,” I responded, apprehension starting to build up inside of me.

 

He smiled and bounced up. “I’ll take one, too then.”

 

I made my way to the bed and laid down on it, sighing. Here I was, in a hotel room with a hot, nice, rich guy. It was a good way to loose my virginity, right? But, I’d never see him again, would I? And by the time I did, wouldn’t I have slept with other men by then. I still needed money after tonight; I told him he didn’t have to pay, but he already bought me a jacket and coffee and rented a nice hotel room. I didn’t want to fall in love with him.

 

“Ah, it’s good to take a bath without a dozen other guys in the room,” Jonghyun said coming out of the shower only wearing a towel around his waist. I gulped seeing built arms and sculpted chest with a little freckle on his collarbone. His physique made up for his height, which hadn’t bothered me, being taller than him, even laying here on the bed knowing this shorter guy would be entering me.

 

My heart pumped into my throat. Was this really okay?

 

Jonghyun walked over to the other side of the bed and slid in next to me. “So, do you still want to reward me?”

 

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at his word choice. “We’re in a hotel room almost naked on a bed. What more of an answer do you need?”

 

“Obviously I need an okay,” he said. “Like, an ‘Oh, Jjongie hyung, I’ve fallen in love with you, take me now’!”

 

I kicked his leg beside me and tried to hide my blush as he heightened his voice. “Are you a romantic? I’ve only met you today.”

 

He laid down on the bed and turned to me. “Yeah, but you had a good time with me, right?”

 

“Y-Yeah, I guess.”

 

Jonghyun suddenly rolled on top of me, his face in front of mine. He lifted a hand to my hair and brushed my damp bangs back. “What’s your name, you haven’t told me yet.”

 

I stared at him, wide eyed, caught in his puppy eyes. “Key.”

 

“Key, is that short for something?”

 

“Kim Kibum,” I answered and he smiled.

 

“Kibummie,” he sing songed, rocking his head from side to side like a little kid. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at me seriously, his eyes burning into mine. His tongue flicked out and licked his bottom lip. It was the sexiest thing I’d ever seen.

 

“Kim Kibum, will you give yourself to me?”

 

My body seemed to respond before I could comprehend an answer as I nodded.

 

He smiled and leaned closer, capturing my lips. I was surprised at first, but my eyes slipped closed and I kissed back. It was almost natural how my lips parted for his tongue and how my arms wrapped around his neck. My arms dropped away when we broke for air. He looked down at me, want in his eyes, something I had longed to see on someone’s face forever; knowing someone wanted me, needed me.

 

Jonghyun knelt back and slipped his hands into the bathrobe, pulling the fabric apart and sliding it off my arms so that I was completely naked under him. My skinned blushed as he gazed at my body. His hand came to lightly touch my side and I hissed in slight pain.

 

“You have bruises,” he said.

 

“What…what did you expect? My dad’s a drunk and unemployed and I get fired because guys don’t like me, obviously I’d get beaten up,” I said, my voice getting irritated the more I talked. I didn’t want to think of these things while trying to enjoy his touch.

 

He moved his hand to a clear spot on my chest and stroked it, some how calming me down. “It’s okay, you’re still beautiful, Kibummie.”

 

“Shut up, ba—ahn!” I moaned as his mouth closed over one of my nipples. I was so surprised, the mewls escaping me, not helping at all as that seductive tongue of his worked away on me. He left kiss marks across my chest and down to my erecting member. He took my sensitive flesh in his mouth, wetting it, before moving further down.

 

“J-Jjongie hyung!” I exclaimed feeling that wet muscle enter me. It felt foreign yet erotic. All he did was hum against my bottom in response causing little shocks of pleasure to shoot up my spine.

 

Once thoroughly coated, he moved back to my member, slipping two fingers in and scissoring. It hurt a little, but I couldn’t really pay attention with his mouth humming some pop song I vaguely recognized around my virgin organ.

 

My skin was hot, and I could feel sweat accumulating on it and in my hair and a part of me groaned at being dirty again. But, it was okay to be dirty for this reason, right? Just as I felt that pooling in my stomach signaling my release, Jonghyun moved his head away and I groaned like a needy whore.

 

He was smirking at me. “You sure you’re a virgin?”

 

I blushed and tried swatting at him, but the pleasure left me weak and defenseless. If it had been another guy, they wouldn’t be joking with me, taking amusement in my hazard state. They would take advantage of it. They wouldn’t take me out on a date or buy me clothes because I needed them not because they just wanted to butter me up.

 

“Key, is it okay if I enter now?”

 

I looked up into Jonghyun’s face. It was gentle but eager, like a dog with a treat balanced on his nose waiting for his master to say yes. I laughed, I couldn’t help it. A puppy was definitely my definition of a decent guy.

 

“Yeah, make love to me Kim Jonghyun,” I said, the words slipping out before I really knew what I was saying. But, it was okay, for tonight, it could just be puppy love and I’d forget about these feelings tomorrow.

 

He entered me without another word. I started to scream at the pain of the harsh friction, but he covered my mouth with his, capturing my screams for himself. His tongue battled against mine until I could relax. Before I had a chance to give the go ahead, he moved as if he could read my mind through the connection of our bodies.

 

I grabbed onto his shoulders, adjusting to his movements by moving my hips. His movements became faster every time I did that and deeper. Eventually it hit a spot inside of me that made me see white. “T-there...again…oh~”

 

He moved my legs to his shoulders, replacing my hands with them and I grabbed onto the pillows above my head as he abused my body beautifully.

 

I had expected my first time to be horrible, that I would be biting my lip to keep from crying as I was violated by someone out for their own pleasure, left without feeling my own end. Jonghyun grabbed my member and stroked it with his thrusts, making me forget about everything but where our bodies touched. He leaned down and kissed me again as I finally reached my end, stilling my moan of completion for himself again. He came only seconds later, deep inside me. Weak from beatings and little food, not able to take such exercise, I fell asleep almost instantly while he was still riding out his orgasm, his movements lingering with me into my dreams.

 

When I woke up the next morning, it was to a lonely bed. I squinted, looking around for Jonghyun, but there was no sign of him, his boots and clothes gone, but his smell still lingered. I took a second to sniff the sheets before sighing and getting up from the blankets. I almost collapsed as pain shot up my spine. I barely got myself out of bed and over to a table where a pitcher of water stood along with a bottle of aspirin. I looked at it curiously before shaking to out and downing them  with gulps straight from the pitcher. I almost spilled the thing when I heard my cell phone ring. I made my way over to it, glad the phone company hadn’t cancelled my cell phone contract yet as I hadn’t made the payment that month.

 

I opened the phone and saw a text from a caller I didn’t know. It said “look by the pitcher”. I did and saw three long rectangular pieces of paper where the aspirin bottle had sat. I picked them up and my eyes grew wide. They were three blank checks with the name ‘Kim Jonghyun” signed on them.

 

I checked my phone again and I saw I had a voicemail from the same unknown caller.

 

“Sorry I wasn’t there this morning; I had to get back to duty and all. Last night was great, you were great. I know you said I didn’t have to pay you, but I honestly just want to make sure no one else had you. The first check is for your problem today and the other two are for any problems you run across in the future. I don’t want you selling yourself. I want to keep you all to myself, Kim Key Kibum. Oh, I stole your phone number by the way and now you have mine. I’ll text you when I get out, so please don’t change your number or something. Oh, just write however much you want, I trust you.”

 

I fell to my knees on the floo. Wrapped in the bedsheets, I held the phone in my hands for a bit just trying to comprehend everything that had happened. I couldn’t help the smile that crossed my face as I started writing him a text back.

 

“You idiot puppy.”

 

I must have been a fool to keep that small love for four years. 

 

      

*****Sexting *****

 

 

“Oppa, Oppa,” a sweet voice chanted in my ear.

 

“Yu…ri?” I asked my eyes blinking opened into white empty space. No, it wouldn’t be Yuri; she wasn’t into that kind of stuff.   

 

A figure appeared in the white and a smile crossed my face. “Taemin, what are you doing here?”

 

“Oppa~” he said with a cute pout on his face.

 

“Taemin, why are you calling me like that?” Not that it wasn’t cute.

 

Suddenly, I found myself on my back, Taemin over me. When did he suddenly change into a school girl uniform? He started doing that really mature move from his dance. Wait, his skirt was kind of short; I could catch glimpses of something under him. He was moving on something. Sudden pleasure coursed through my body.

 

“Minho…O-Oppa~!” he moaned.

 

Shit, it was me.

 

I woke up then, breathing heavily and toppled to the floor, landing on something hard and moving.

 

“Geez Minho, what’s got you all wire up so early in the morning?” Jonghyun hyung asked from below me.

 

I quickly climbed off of him before Jonghyun could see what a mess I was. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and squinted at me, taking in my disheveled state. He grinned.

 

“I see London, I see France, I see your underpants and man are they dirty,” he sing-songed.

 

“Sh-shut up, hyung,” I said gathering my sheets.

 

“Ah, you’re embarrassed. Was the dream not about Yuri then?”

 

I was about to answer with a lie, but I didn’t want to lie, so my mouth opened a second too late.

 

“Hah, you didn’t answer right away, that means it wasn’t. Who was it about, huh? It’s okay, it’s normal to think about other people before a wedding, a little cold feet and all,” Jonghyun said.

 

I didn’t believe him. It was not normal to have wet dreams about your soon to be brother-in-law in a school girl uniform riding you while he calls you Oppa.

 

“So, who was in your dream?”

 

“No body specific,” I lied.

 

“As long as it wasn’t Key, I’m fine,” Jonghyun said. “Oh, was it Taemin?”

 

I went stiff, and not the pleasurable way. He couldn’t know about this dream.

 

“I bet it was Taemin. Key showed me a little of his dance routine that I missed and I almost jumped him right there. Key, not Taemin. Just imagine if Taemin had done that, and Key said he was a better dancer. Wow!”

 

“Hyung, what are you doing here anyways?” I asked.

 

“I drove you home and then we got hammered. Now that I think about it, you had been acting different ever since yesterday. What’s up man?”

 

“Sexually frustrated,” I answered. Yes, it must be sexual frustration that was the reason for my wet dream of Taemin as well as my boner the night before after my dongsaeng’s little dance. I was celibate ever since that one time we did it when I came back from the funeral, and we hadn’t gotten a chance to do it lately. Also, I had been seeing Taemin more than Yuri so I could get his trust back again, which explained why he was on my mind a lot. It was only natural that something like that would happen.

 

It wasn’t like Taemin was bad looking or anything either.

 

My phone suddenly rang and I held my head realizing the light hangover I had. I didn’t really know why I wanted to get drunk, I guess that was sexual frustration, too. I finally got to my phone with Jonghyun hyung yelling for me to stop the ‘loud bad noise’.

 

“Hello,” I said into my cell phone.

 

“Minho hyung.”

 

Great, just the voice I wanted to hear. “Taemin ah, is there something you need?”

 

“I’m sorry to bother you hyung, but noona said you get your car back today. I was supposed to go watch Jinki hyung’s show today with Key, he gave us tickets to get in, but Key said he couldn’t come because of a date. Will you come with me, Minho hyung?”

 

His voice was so urgent and cute, totally different from the breathy ‘Oppas' in my dream. Yes, this was the real Taemin, not the dirty sexual figment I had created that just so happened to have his face.

 

I looked over to Jonghyun who was trying to put on some pants while holding his head ultimately falling over onto the floor again. “Key’s going on a date, huh? Are you okay with that?”

 

“Hyung~” Taemin whined and I smiled both at him and at the perked puppy look Jonghyun hyung had, his post-inebriated state suddenly clearing up. “Key Umma and I really aren’t dating.”

 

“I know, Jonghyun’s here running around like an excited puppy. Oh, he just left. Have fun on your date, hyung.”

 

Jonghyun just waved back, probably going to raid one of the bathroom’s medicine cabinets for some aspirin before driving home.

 

Taemin laughed softly on the other line and I could picture his hand coming to cover his mouth. I always wondered why he did that. He had a nice smile and a cute laugh.

 

“Hyung, are you going to come with me?”

      

I moved the cell phone away from my face for a minute and sighed, getting myself together. “Yeah, I’d like to see Jinki hyung at work as well.”

 

“Okay hyung,” he said happily. “I’ll go get ready. The show starts at two, so come quickly.”

 

What time was it now? My eyes widened seeing the time on my clock beside my bed. It was twelve already. “Alright Taemin, I’ll see you soon.”

 

I hung up and hurried to the shower.

 

 

 

*****Sexting*****

 

 

 

It didn’t take me as long as I had thought to get ready and I was at Taemin’s house early. I rang the doorbell, but after a few minutes of waiting, no one answered, so I decided to try to doorknob. It was unlocked so I let myself in making a mental note to remind Taemin and Yuri to lock the door if they were home alone. I could have been a rapist for all they knew.

 

“Taemin ah,” I called out for my dongsaeng, but got no answer. I made my way down the hall and stopped when the bathroom door opened. Taemin came out, hair damp and up in a clip, earphones in his ears, Ipod clipped to a band around his arm, with a towel hung low on his swaying waist as he moved to the music, humming a bit.

 

“T-Taemin,” I said, moving back a bit.

 

Taemin turned and pulled the ear buds out of his ears. His eyes widened and he squeaked out a ‘hyung’ before running back into the bathroom.

 

I stood in the hallway shocked until a small voice called from the bathroom door.

 

“Hyung, you’re early, could you wait in the living room?”

 

I should have said something along the lines of, “Don’t be silly Taemin, we’re both guys. You’ve got nothing to be ashamed about.” He didn’t have anything to be ashamed about. Which might have been the problem. I guessed that was what you called a dancer’s build. This sexual frustration was really getting to me.

 

I quickly made my way to the couch and sat, holding my head in my hands before I suddenly got an idea. I fetched out my cell phone and sent Yuri a text. “If you’re not busy later, how about you stay the night at my place?” After I sent the text, I sat back on the couch and sighed. That should do it.

 

“Hyung, I’m ready.”

 

I hadn’t noticed I dosed off, but it mustn’t have been more than twenty minutes. Taemin stood in front of me dressed in a printed tank top and more skinny jeans, hair in a low ponytail. I smiled a bit even thought I was trying not to groan over his choice of clothing.

 

“Okay Taemin ah, let’s go,” I said and walked to the door, opening it for him.

 

“Hyung, do you think I look okay to go?” he asked.

 

I bit my bottom lip, looking him over again then leaned over and pinched his cheek. “You look cute.”

 

He pouted and crossed his arms. “I’m not cute, only little kids are cute. I’m not a little kid, hyung,” he said and walked to my car.

 

I watched him walk before sighing as I shut the door. “I can see that Taemin, I know.” 


	7. Cake and Chicken (Things good enough to eat)

**Chapter 7: Cake and Chicken _(Things good enough to eat)_**

 

 

My teeth ached with a tingling almost orgasmic feel and my stomach felt as if cotton candy was being stuffed inside it about ready to burst with fluffy clouds and rainbows. I could not take one more bite of wedding cake. Yuri had finally asked me to come along with her and give my opinion in the wedding planning. It felt more like she just wanted a taster because she was on a diet until the wedding and I liked sweets. She didn’t need to diet as far as I was concerned and spending three hours tasting cakes and sweets could make any sweet lover want to never hear the word sugar again.  All I wanted to do was go home, brush my teeth, take some digestive medicine, and maybe go out for steak or fried chicken – eat something manly after all this cake.

 

“Come on, Minho, there’s one more cake place I want to try out,” Yuri said pulling me down the street.

 

“Noona, I really don’t think I can eat anymore cake,” I said seeing the sign for the most famous cake shop in Seoul.

 

“I promise this is the last one. I want you to be able to pick one you like. I’m doing everything else, but you should at least get your choice of cake,” Yuri said and smiled at me sweetly.

 

I couldn’t say no to that look. I understood what she meant. Even though I told her she could make the wedding however she wanted, it was a sweet gesture to let me pick the cake. “Alright, but they really all do taste the same.”

 

Yuri clicked her tongue and hit my arm playfully.

 

We walked into the store and I wanted to gag. Sweet aromas filled my head with fluffy stormy clouds. Luckily, the store clerk came out and led us away from the overly sweet smells in the front.

 

“You’re here for cake tasting?” she asked.

 

Yuri gave the same spill that she had to the past five cake sellers.

 

“Ah, a wedding. You two make such a pretty couple. Would you know weather you’re looking for a dark flavored cake or a light flavored cake?”

 

“No chocolate,” I quickly said. I would definitely throw up with something that sweet. “Something in a white or yellow.”

 

“Alright, come right this way,” the cake lady said and led us off.

 

I stared at the huge display of cakes set before us and groaned.

 

“Go ahead, Minho yah, try some.”

 

I looked over the display trying to find where to start. I saw a white cake with a light yellow tint to it, the frosting a fluffy cream color. I picked up one of the little square samples and plopped it into my mouth. My eyes widened at the taste. The frosting was a simple vanilla, but the cake was moist and tasted like –

 

“Is this banana?” I asked once I’d swallowed.

 

“Oh, yes it’s banana with a bit of cinnamon and the frosting’s a vanilla crème.”

 

I looked at the cake and a fond smile crossed my face." It tastes like banana milk.”

 

“Banana milk?” Yuri asked and came over, taking one for herself. “Oh, it does!”

 

“Let’s get this one,” I decided.

 

“You sure, Banana’s not usually a flavor you have at weddings.”

 

I really didn’t care about the flavor of cake as long as it was good and Yuri didn’t care either. The minute I tasted that cake, I thought of Taemin. He loved banana milk, so I was sure he’d enjoy it. I wanted him to smile on our wedding day. “I want this cake.”

 

“Alright,” Yuri agreed and turned to the cake person. “I’ll talk about the design of the cake another time.”

 

“Should we stop somewhere to eat?” Yuri asked me when we walked out.

 

I had just eaten all that cake and didn’t really want to stuff anymore in me, but I wasn’t going to stop Yuri from eating. “If you’re hungry, let’s stop.”

 

We ended up at a small dinner. I offered to get the food so I wouldn’t upset her for not getting anything. After ordering, I waited at the desk for our food. A guy came in and ordered something then walked back toward where Yuri was sitting. I didn’t think much of it at first until they started talking, voices getting louder.

 

I looked over at Yuri who was glaring at the guy who was leaning over her.

 

“I said leave me alone. I’m engaged, go away,” she said.

 

“Like I’d ever believe that. Come on babe, you know you want me back,” he said.

 

“Hey,” I said stepping in, “I think she said to go away.”

 

“And who are you?”

 

“Her fiancé,” I said

 

The cashier called an order. He scoffed and went to get it before leaving. I turned to Yuri. “Who was that?”

 

“A guy who’s obsessed with me,” she answered. She was biting her bottom lip, mouthing things to herself.

 

I had always thought Yuri’s talking to herself was cute, but now it worried me. “Yuri, if you dated that guy, it’s okay, I’m not mad. You’re still engaged to me, I can forgive mistakes that you make. I love you.”

 

She looked up and smiled at me and took my hands in hers. “You’re so sweet, Minho yah. We didn’t date; he was just a friend who wanted more than I was willing to give him.”

 

“Alright, noona, I believe you.” After all, she had never strayed from me before even that one time we broke up; I had gotten with a hyung, but she stayed single.

 

“Thank you, Minho,” she said and reached over the table to plant a kiss to my cheek before retrieving our order.

 

When she sat down, I turned to her. “How come you didn’t come over the other night?”

 

“Oh!” she said, eyes widening. “That’s right, I forgot to call you. I was really tired after work, so I went straight home. Taemin thought I had caught a fever. He was so cute being all worried over me.”

 

I chuckled and fiddled with the drink I’d ordered. “Will you come over tonight?”

 

Yuri put her food down and sighed. “Miho, honey, I was thinking we should hold off until our wedding night. It’ll be more special that way.”

 

I ground my teeth and glared at the drink I’d ordered. I needed to be understanding about this. I waited three years; I could wait three more weeks. A little sexual frustration wouldn’t kill me. “Alright.”

 

“Oh, we’re going dress shopping this weekend with Taemin. You two need to pick out the tuxes.”

 

“Shopping with Taemin, sounds fun,” I said. Taemin in a tuxedo sounds dangerous.

 

 

 

 

*****Cake and Chicken*****

 

 

 

“Taemin, come here please.”

 

I hurried over to the screens my noona stood behind. “Did you need something, noona?”

 

Yuri turned away from the triptych mirror and smiled at me. She looked like an angel in the flowing white dress, a simple sleeveless top showing her bare shoulders under her hazel colored hair and the puffy skirt had lots of pretty folds. I felt happy seeing my sister like this, she made a beautiful bride. A pang went through my chest and I shuffled my feet. If only she could wear a wedding dress when it meant something to her.

 

“Taemin ah, will you zip up noona’s dress, I can’t reach the zipper,” Yuri said and it was then I noticed the long stretch of skin revealed on her back.

 

Quickly, I went over to her and zipped the dress. She turned about, looking at herself in the mirror before nodding with a satisfied smile. “I definitely like this style of dress, but this one’s a bit too expensive, I think I’ll try on a few more.”

 

“I think you look pretty, noona,” I said.

 

 She came over and ran her hands through my loose hair before squishing my cheeks. “You’re cute, Taemin, but I’m sure you’d be much prettier in one of these dresses. Do you want to try one on?”

 

My eyes widened and I pulled myself away. “No! Noona, don’t make me put a dress on.”

 

She laughed and went over to the rack where other wedding dresses were. “Don’t worry Taemin, I won’t.” I watched her as she pulled out another dress and walked over to the mirrors with it held in front of her. “I’m starting to have regrets.”

 

She was regretting…the wedding? I could get her to change her mind, possibly. “Noona, if you don’t want to marry him, you don’t have to.”

 

Yuri shook her head. “That’s not what I meant, Taemin ah. I don’t regret marrying Minho, because I know it’ll be good for us, for you and mom. And it’s not like I’m in love with anyone else right now anyways. No, I regret ever falling out of love with him. Minho’s such a good guy. He said he wouldn’t have even been mad if I had dated while he was gone.”

 

I lowered my head and frowned. “Noona, you shouldn’t have to –”

 

“Oh, Taemin,” she interrupted, “you need to go to the tux section now and pick out one for you and the bridegrooms and help Minho  pick his. You should have brought Key along with you, he’s good with fashion.”

 

“He’s on a date,” I said. Originally Key was going to help me pick out suits, but I told him Minho  was to be here. He wanted me to take the next step in the plan, I wasn’t quite sure what it was, something about showing him my manly side. Wasn’t I manly normally? No, guess not.

 

“Really?” Yuri asked eyes wide. “Did you break up?”

 

“Noona~ we weren’t dating,” I said.

 

“Alright, alright, you should go over to Minho  now, I think he just got here,” Yuri said.

 

I nodded and hurried away. I saw my hyung looking around the store from the front of the store and waved at him. “Hyung, hyung.”

 

He smiled brightly and waved back. I looked away for a second. Usually Key was the one that told me what looked good and not, and I didn’t think Minho  knew too much about fashion. What would we do?

 

“Taemin ah, where’s Yuri?” Minho  asked me.

 

“Oh, she’s trying on dresses,” I answered. He started to head for the girl’s dressing room, but I grabbed his arm. “No, she said you couldn’t see the dress until the wedding.”

 

“Aish,” Minho  said and ran his hand through his short black locks. “Really, asking me to come here and not letting me see the dress.”

 

I laughed, partially from my hyung’s childish behavior and partially to cover up the fact that I didn’t want him to see my sister in her wedding dress. She was beautiful, it would be harder to seduce him. I couldn’t let him fall more in love with her, it would hurt him more. 

 

“Hyung, we should go find the tuxes now,” I said and dragged him away.

 

“I never knew there were so many colors for tuxes, the men my father works with normally wear gray, blue, or black. Oh, Taemin ah, there's pink,” Minho said and pulled out an elaborate yet stylish pink suit.

 

I smiled. “It looks like something Key hyung would wear. He likes flashy clothing.”

 

“I could tell,” Minho said.

 

“It’s okay, it matches him well,” I said.

 

“It’s fine for him, but he dresses you up like that too.”

 

 I looked at him curiously. “Does that mean I don’t look good in these clothes.” I picked at the black vest and red short pants I wore that Key had picked out.

 

Minho  took a quick glance at me before looking away. “I think it’s quite the opposite that’s the problem, Taemin. You’re cute so you could get raped being so flashy.”

 

“I’m a boy,” I said, though I knew that really didn’t have anything to do with rape. I’d been hit on by guys knowing I was a guy, Key had, too.

 

“Yeah, but you look too good in those clothes,” my hyung said, but his voice was low and it seemed he was almost talking to himself. “Just be careful, your Umma’s off playing with my best man, so you should look after yourself more now.”

 

“N-neh,” I agreed. Now that I thought about it, if Key and Minho’s hyung really got together, there would be times I was by myself. I never left the house by myself unless it was for school or the supermarket.

 

“Don’t look so upset, Taeminnie, your hyung will protect you,” Minho  said standing in front of me now.

 

I looked up at him and smiled. “Okay hyung. Oh, tuxedo, tuxedo.”

 

“Ah, right. Well, do you know what color we should choose?”

 

I looked at the racks and racks of designer suits, colors quickly blending together. “Uh, how about just black for the bride grooms. Their little flower thing can be pink, noona said the bridesmaid’s dresses were pink.”

 

Minho  went over to a row of suits finding a simple style of black that came with a pink vest and tie. “What do you think of this.”

 

“Jonghyun hyung’s going to wear that?”

 

Minho  nodded and I laughed.

 

“Yes, yes, Key would like that.” I laughed as well.

 

 “Ah, your Umma likes pink?”

 

I nodded.

 

“What color do you like, Taemin? You didn’t have one when I left.”

 

“Huh, oh, um, white,” I answered feeling a bit shy. Was it weird to like the color white? I had always thought so since it wasn’t really a color, but it was pure and fresh, like a wedding dress.

 

“Oh, should I wear a white tux then?” Minho  asked and ruffled my hair, long fingers combing through the strands as he moved his hand away.

 

I looked at him a bit stunned by the sudden contact and nodded. “I think a white tux would look good on you, hyung.”

 

“What about you, Taemin ah? Your hair’s long, wouldn’t you look better in a dress.”

 

I pouted at him. “Yah, I’m a boy. The extensions come out before the wedding anyways, Key said he’ll take us to the salon.”

 

“Oh, you’ll change your hair?”

 

He seemed a bit disappointed. I smiled danced over to the tuxes. “I want to wear a white one, too.”

 

“Alright, we’ll both wear white since you said you wouldn’t be a bridegroom.”

 

“You guys have too many friends,” I said. I had told Yuri I didn’t want to stand up there with them, but it was more of I didn’t think I could keep my promise to my sister if I was so close to them at the ‘I do’s incase my plan failed. Plus, I’d feel too guilty for even trying to break them up.

 

After a few minutes of looking through the tuxes, we both pulled out ones we liked.

 

“Let’s go try them on, Taemin,” Minho  said holding a gakuen style white suit that looked as if it would match well to whatever puffy dress my sister picked out. I just had a simple white one.

 

We made our way over to the dressing area for the guys that looked similar to the one my sister was using.

 

“Should I wait until you change?” I asked.

 

“No, no, we’re both guys,” Minho  said, thinking, “I mean…yeah, yeah, it’s fine.”

 

I walked over to a corner and began stripping. I only got my shirt changed when Minho  suddenly called me.

 

“Hey, Taemin, can you help me, I think the button got caught on the pants.”

 

I turned around and paused. Minho’s chest was bared to the world as he struggled with getting the dress shirt loose from wherever they were stuck on the back of his pants. He was sculpted, like a statue in one of Key’s art history books. Heat made its way to my cheeks and I turned away.

 

“Aish, I can’t get it off,” he said tugging on the shirt to get it loose.

 

“Hyung, stop, you’ll tear the shirt,” I said and went over to him. I stood in front of him and put my arms around his waist to the back of his pants, my finger looking for the button. Minho stood still before me and I tried my best not to watch his abs move up and down. It was so awkward!

 

Finally, I got the button loose. The shirt fell into place and I swallowed. Key said to touch Minho  hyung as much as I could. I placed my hands to his skin and ran them from his back to his sides, muscles rippling beneath them, until they came to his chest and I let them lay on his abs.

 

“Hyung, how did you get abs?” I asked. I truly was curious. He looked so manly, I thought it would be cool to look like him.

 

“Huh, oh, ah, I just worked out,” he said.

 

He didn’t move away, so I figured he didn’t care that I was touching him. I moved my fingers along them. “They’re really in there. I wish I had some.”

 

Minho  suddenly grabbed my wrists and I looked up at him startled. He smiled. “Then you should work out, Taeminnie.”

 

I pouted. “I dance enough to equal a work out.”

 

He laughed. “Alright, alright. Get dress, let’s see how that tux looks on you.”

 

I nodded and moved away, quickly slipping my pants off and replacing them, adding on the rest of the tuxedo.

 

“You done Taemin?” Minho  asked.

 

“Yes hyung,” I said and turned around. Minho  was handsome. I looked him over and smiled. Noona was so lucky. I truly wished she really could love this man, I wanted Minho  hyung to stay around. My eyes came to meet his and he seemed shocked. “H-Hyung, is something wrong?”

 

“N-no,” he said and shook his head. “Come here.”

 

I walked over to him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I looked into the mirror and was stunned. Was that us? Even with my long hair, I looked manlier, not as much as Minho  hyung, but it made me smile. Two nice looking men in white suits.

 

“We’re pretty handsome, neh?”

 

I turned my head and looked at Minho. “I’m handsome?”

 

He turned to me and smiled. “Neh, you’re handsome, Taemin.”

 

Something like excitement welled up in my chest. Minho called me handsome.

 

 

 

 

*****Cake and Chicken*****

 

 

 

 

“Hello, Key.”

 

“Ah, Taebaby, are you home?”

 

I nodded even though I knew Key couldn’t see me over the phone. “We just got back, you wanted me to call you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. How’d it go?”

 

“Um, what do you mean?”

 

“What did he say? He saw you in a tux, right?”

 

“H-he called me handsome.” I felt myself blush again as a shy smile crossed my face, hand lifting up to cover it. It wasn’t often that I was called that. 

 

I could almost hear Key smirk. “Good, good. Jonghyun, stop it! I’m talking to Taemin, stop poking me!”

 

I laughed hearing Key hyung’s nagging. “Is Jonghyun hyung there?”

 

“Neh, he’s hanging out here. Anyways – Yah, that doesn’t mean you can tickle me! – you guys are hanging out at home now, right?”

 

“Yes, what should I do now?”

 

“Did you touch him a lot like I told you?”

 

“Um, I tried, I mean, I touched his abs,” I admitted.

 

“Wah, really? Good job Taemin!”

 

“Yeobo, I have abs, too,” I heard Jonghyun whine from the other line and giggled.

 

“Shush, you, I’m talking to my son right now. Okay, now for the rest of the day I want you to ignore him. If you do come in contact with him, touch him, but don’t pay attention to him. Jinki’s there right? Play with him?”

 

“Am I trying to make Minho  hyung jealous?”

 

“Yes, you caught on. The point of the day is to make him crave you, possessive of you. Okay, good luck baby,” Key said and hung up.

 

I sighed and made my way to the bar in between the dinning room and living room where Jinki hyung was at. Minho  and Yuri sat on the couch watching television. I guessed I should try acting cute. I know it didn’t really work on my cousin because he was just generally nice anyways, but I figured I’d have to get Minho  to notice that I was ignoring him first before he could get jealous.

 

“Hyung~” I sang and came over to Jinki hyung, plopping down on the stool beside him.

 

“Ah, Taeminnie, you done talking to Key?”

 

“Neh, I wanted him to come over and play with me, but he won’t. Will you play with me, hyung?”

 

“Sure, what do you want to play? Yuri and Minho  are using the television, so I don’t think we can play video games.”

 

“Paper, rock, scissors?” I offered. “But no punishment, your flicking hurts, hyung~”

 

Jinki laughed. “Alright, alright, I won’t use ttakbam on you.”

 

We played a few rounds. Every time I won, I made sure to laugh and do little dances. When I lost, I made a show of pouting and hitting Jinki hyung playfully. Eventually Yuri got up for a shower or something. I could feel Minho’s eyes on us.

 

“Hey, aren’t you bored of that?” Minho  asked.

 

I ignored him, pretended I didn’t hear him. We played a couple of more rounds.

 

“Taemin, how about we play videogames now? I haven’t played against you in a while?”

 

“I don’t want to,” I said with a laugh having won against Jinki hyung.

 

“How about you go play with Minho, Taemin?” Jinki  suggested.

 

I contemplated it for a second. I was supposed to be ignoring Minho, even though I really did want to play with him. “Oh, Jinki hyung, will you come see my dance?”

 

“I’ll watch your dance, Taemin, is it a different one?”

 

Minho  was right beside me now, having gotten off the couch. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I didn’t turn to him, but I placed my hand on his, rubbing my thumb against his just slightly, feeling my cheeks grow red from the action.

 

“No, you already saw it,” I said. I removed my hand and grabbed Jinki hyung’s hand, pulling him up and with me. “Come on hyung, I want your opinion.”

 

I dragged Jinki hyung to my room and started looking around for my Ipod. I paused when I heard the door click shut.

 

“Taemin ah, you room’s too crowded. And you never show me your dances. What’s up?”

 

“N-nothing hyung. I want you to see it because it’s one I’ve been working on hard, and you dance, too for your work,” I said.

 

“You stuttered,” Jinki hyung said.

 

I turned around and swallowed nervously. Jinki had a serious expression on his face. He was usually smiling or being cute. The only time I had ever seen him look scary was when he was scolding Yuri and I for fighting on the rare occasion we did, or when I wouldn’t stop crying when I was younger. “H-hyung.”

 

“Why are you ignoring Minho? You’ve been doing it every since we got here. Do you plan on continuing to do so the rest of the day?”

 

“N-neh.”

 

“Why? Did he do something to make you angry? You should talk to him about it then.”

 

“No, it’s not that.”

 

Jinki had his eyes crossed and was leaning against my door. His eyes stared straight through me. “Then does it have something to do with that little finger caressing I saw? You two were kind of flirty that day you came to see me at my show as well.”

 

“N-no, I mean…” What was I supposed to say? I hadn’t expected to get my cousin involved in this. I sat down on my bed and hung my head. “I don’t want them to get married.”

 

“Taemin, why not? I know you like Minho, so why not?”

 

“I…” No, I couldn’t tell him about Yuri. He’d go tell Minho  and then scold Yuri. I had to break them up without my sister being found out. She told me not to tell. I promised. “I…I can’t, hyung.”

 

“You can’t tell me? Why not, Taemin, I’m your hyung.”

 

I looked up at Jinki hyung. He looked hurt. I felt bad and tried to smile at him. “Hyung, it hurts too much to talk about. I just can’t let them marry. I’m sorry.”

 

Jinki sighed. “I don’t understand what’s going on, what are you getting yourself into? It kind of seems like you’re trying to seduce him.”

 

I didn’t say anything.

 

“Oh gosh, Taemin, you’re not really…”

 

I nodded.

 

“Why? A-are you in love with him?”

 

My eyes widened and I looked up at Jinki. In love with Minho hyung? No, I couldn’t be. He was my hyung.

 

“Taemin...” It seemed Jinki fought for words. He bit his bottom lip and sighed. “Aish, I can’t even reprimand you for that. I love you dearly, Taemin ah, I can’t say you can’t fall in love with Yuri’s fiancé. Just promise me you’ll stop once they get married.”

 

I nodded. I had already planned on giving up seducing Minho  hyung once they said I do.

 

“Alright, then buy me chicken and I’ll keep silent about it. I don’t like it, but I can’t stop you, can I?”

 

I shook my head, and stood up. “I’ll buy you chicken. Let’s go out now.”

 

“Okay, Taemin ah,” he said and started to follow me out the door. He stopped and laughed suddenly.

 

“But, I wonder which one of you I’ll be walking down the aisle.”

 


	8. The First (JongKey’s date)

**Chapter 8: The First _(JongKey’s date)_**

 

 

 

Minho  hyung was at our house. He was sitting on a bench on the back porch with Yuri talking into her ear, one hand holding hers between them. I watched them through the kitchen window, sipping a bottle of banana milk and waiting for my ramen to finish cooking. Hyung removed his hand from Yuri’s and I saw a slight up raise of my sister’s mouth being free of his touch. It made me frown. Minho  leaned in as if he was going to whisper something to noona and she leaned toward him only for him to steal a kiss. He smiled like a satisfied school boy and I felt myself smile. Hyung always had a nice smile.

 

Key had told me I was suppose to try and keep them from being alone together this weekend. But, when Minho  hyung had come over and led Yuri outside, it was blatantly obvious he wanted to be alone with her. I had seen him looking around from where I was hiding, preparing to ambush him with ‘hyung’s and questions on homework. My excitement had died down when I realized he was making sure I wasn’t around.

 

My sister was stunned for a few seconds before slapping Minho  hyung on his arm and she got up. She walked over to the end of the porch almost out of my view from the kitchen window. After a while, Minho  stood up as well and went over to her. He wrapped his arms around my sister’s waist and snuggled up to her. My straw began making hollow noises and I realized the bottle was empty. I threw it in the trash and came back to the window only to freeze.

 

They were kissing. I’d seen them share pecks before, but I hadn’t seen them like this since I was too little too really understand what was happening. Yuri noona had her arms tightly wrapped around Minho’s neck and hyung had one around her waist, low, more cupping her butt then capturing her waist and the other was entwined in her caramel locks, almost identical to the color of mine – she had gotten it dyed that way after seeing mine. They’re lips were locked, pressing hard against each other. If I squinted I could almost see their tongues moving in and out and against each other. But, I didn’t want to see it.

 

My cheeks grew flushed and something in my chest welled up. It felt a bit like water, but it was piercing, like there were things floating in the water, like sewage. I felt like I would throw up. Why was noona kissing him like this? Yuri said she didn’t love him anymore, she shouldn’t kiss him like that. What if they were having sex? I hadn’t thought about that. She was still having sex with other guys.  Noona couldn’t possibly do that. Then why was she kissing hyung like this. I didn’t want her to kiss Minho like that. I didn’t want her to kiss my hyung.

 

The hissing sound of water boiling over interrupted my thoughts and broke me away from the scene outside. I rushed over to the stove and turned it off seeing my ramen finished and realized I’d put too much water in it. I took the pan over to the sink and started to pour some of the steaming water out.  The water ran out too fast and ran toward the handle, scolding my hand and wrist. I dropped the pot with a yell, my noodles falling into the sink. I turned the faucet on and ran my hand under cold water until the throbbing pain stopped then carefully collected what noodles I could salvage into a bowl. I stared at the noodles for a second before going to the refrigerator and grabbing milk, honey, and hot sauce, mixing them in together. It wasn’t until I took the first bite of noodles, tasting highly of salt, that I realized I was crying.

 

I hadn’t told Key about Jinki finding me out mostly because my cousin had misunderstood the situation. I wasn’t doing this because I was in love with Minho  hyung. That was a silly notion. Wasn’t it? Wouldn’t it make things easier if I was. I could just go up to Yuri and tell her I didn’t want her to marry Minho  because I loved him and she would agree. And then they would break up. And Minho  wouldn’t come by anymore. I wouldn’t see hyung again. No, being in love with Minho  hyung would not make things easier.

 

I had been thinking those sorts of thoughts all week. Jinki hyung would often text to ask me about it. He said I should just confront Minho  about my feelings. I didn’t have any feelings. Hyung was hyung, he was like my older brother and I didn’t want him to get hurt by being married to someone that didn’t love him anymore. But noona, she was the only family I had left. If only she hadn’t asked me to make that promise I could have told Minho  already about her cheating.

 

Then they would have broken up. And I wouldn’t be able to see Minho  anymore. Unless it was because of me, I wanted to see Minho  hyung. I liked Minho  hyung.

 

I sighed and laid my head on the table. It landed harder then I meant for it to and I winced in pain.

 

“Hey Taemin ah.”

 

I looked up to see Minho  hyung and noona walking into the kitchen. I quickly put my head back down.

 

“You still eat your ramyun like that?” Minho  asked.

 

“Yeah,” I answered, not bothering to look up again.

 

“Taemin, are you feeling alright?” noona asked. 

 

I thought about that for a minute before shaking my head. A hand landed on my shoulder, but before I could move away from it, I was turned around and Minho’s face was centimeters from mine. He laid his forehead on mine, his large eyes closed. They fluttered opened and my breath caught. His eyes always were really big.

 

Finally, hyung moved away. He put his forehead against Yuri’s and said, “It feels the same.”

 

Yuri giggled and Minho  laughed, before taking advantage of their closeness and stealing a kiss from my sister again. I felt my teeth biting into my lip and forced myself to pry my mouth opened, taking in a big breath of air.

 

“Hyung,” I said mustering up the courage.

 

He turned to me, but only slightly, still flirting with noona. I didn’t understand what was up with them today, why they were so flirty.

 

“Hyung,” I said again, my voice a bit firmer. “Will you play with me?”

 

“Huh?” he said. He had been whispering something to Yuri when I asked.

 

“Will you play with me?”

 

“Oh, sorry Taemin, Yuri and I were going to watch a program on the television. Jinki hyung’s on it. You can watch with us.” 

 

Key’s plan was for all three of us to always be together. I didn’t like his plan. “No, will you help me with my homework?”

 

Minho  chuckled, but he seemed a bit nervous. Or agitated? Was he annoyed with me? Hyung thought I was irritating?

 

“Taemin, really, if you have homework, you should do it first not ask me to play. Go do your homework Taemin.”

 

He was telling me to do my homework. Honestly I didn’t have any but to practice my dance and read a chapter, but who was he to tell me to do my homework when I was asking him to help me with it. Was he lecturing me? Why? Did he hate me? Minho  hyung never said anything cruel to me.

 

I glared at him and stood up harshly making the table and chair push back a little with the force.

 

“Fine, have fun watching your program, Minho  ssi,” I hissed and tore past them making sure to go right between hyung and my sister, bumping into him with my shoulder.

 

I walked quickly straight to my room and shut the door. I gave it a quick hard kick before flopping down onto my bed. I had never acted like that before, especially to Minho  hyung. I’d never called him anything other than hyung either. My chest hurt so much. A sob raked through my body. I hadn’t cried like this in three years.

 

 

 

 

*****The First*****

 

 

 

I opened the door trying to ignore the hands holding onto my waist, inching their way under my shirt. I bit my lip as I fumbled with the key in the door of my apartment. My shirt rode up and skin met skin. I was not about to moan. I was not going to moan.

 

Finally, the door opened and I rushed in, hands sliding away from my waist.

 

“I don’t have a roommate right now,” I said entering my apartment and picking up a few stray  pieces of clothing spread around and headed to my room with them. “Make yourself at home.”

 

I stuffed the clothes into my otherwise neat closet and shut the closet door before thumping my head against it. What was I doing? Why had I invited him over? Why was my heart beating so fast, it needed to stop.

 

Suddenly hands were on my waist again and I jumped.

 

“You okay, Key?” Jonghyun asked.

 

How could I be okay when the guy I had been in love with for the past almost five years was in my apartment alone with me? “I’m fine. Did I say you could come into my room?”

 

Jonghyun chuckled and  forced myself from shivering at the sound. His laugh sounded so much better in real life then every  **XD** or **lol** he had texted me, better than the imagination and memory I put in their place.

 

“You said to make myself at home.”

 

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Jonghyun and headed back to the living room area of my apartment. “I didn’t say you could come into my room.”

 

I flopped down on the couch and ignored the weight added on after.

 

“Kibum, I have a question.”

 

“Don’t say that, just ask the question. Are you asking my permission to ask a question?” I turned to him and closed my mouth. The normal puppy dog expression I had seen on Jonghyun was replaced by a serious one.

 

“Key, are we really dating or is this just a cover up for Taemin?”

 

Shouldn’t I be the one asking that? The guy that took my virginity, the guy that always texted me but I never got to see because he was in America, the guy that I could talk to for hours without even needing to see his face and run up my phone bill, and he just walks up into my life again and starts shamelessly flirting with me. What was I supposed to do? He calls me Yeobo, feels me up, acts cute. It’s like we’re an old married couple, but we’d only spent one night together.

 

Jonghyun sighed. “When I left that morning, I knew it was a tough chance that I’d get to see you again. I was so happy to have gotten that text from you, but I had to finish my term and then I was sent to America for college. I tried to move on, but every person I was with just didn’t measure up. If I hadn’t been roomed with Minho  we would never have met again. Even if this is just a cover up for Taemin so far, I can forgive that because he led me back to you, but could we actually start dating for real. I really like you, Kibum.”

 

My chest clenched. I really liked him, too. I was in love with this guy from the moment I saw him. I owed him my whole life when I really thought about it. If it hadn’t been for him, I probably would be on the streets right now in some rich old man’s hands or dropping the soap in jail or dead. I wanted to be with him, but how was I supposed to trust a guy I’d met only once before. In one day we had covered first, second, and third base, I didn’t want to just pick up from there right away. I wanted to get to know him. Our text conversations consisted of idle chat and never specifics probably because neither of us wanted to give anymore incase we really never got to see each other again.

 

I bit my lip thinking. He said he’d tried to move on, but I hadn’t, I couldn’t. I learned to flirt so others would think I had experience, even Taemin. I had told him I wasn’t a virgin once when it came up in a conversation when he was in that state where he was curious about sex, though he was totally embarrassed after I said that so I didn’t give any specifics. When I first got in college, I had gotten drunk and ended up possibly having sex with one of my girl friends, though I didn’t remember the actual act and was mostly likely out when it happened. Other than that and a few meaningless kisses, I hadn’t had any experience outside of that night with Jonghyun.

 

“I want to take things slow,” I finally said.

 

Jonghyun’s eyes widened and he gave me that puppy dog look. “You’re saying you want to date me, too?”

 

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” I said looking away from him. “You don’t have to seem so happy about it, you knew I’d agree anyways.”

 

“So we’re boyfriends now?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So we should get to know each other better,” Jonghyun said grinning.

 

“Um, yeah,” I agreed. Was this puppy trying to get somewhere with this? I swear, if he was trying to hint at sex I’d slap him back into the prehistoric era.

 

“Okay, how did you meet Taemin then?”

 

I blinked at him before pulling my legs up on the couch. “You sure are full of questions today.”

 

“Come on, tell me. If he’s going to be my son now, tell me about him.”

 

“Your son?” I said exasperated. “Who said he was your son? Taemin’s my son.”

 

Jonghyun leaned closer to me and grinned, his big puppy eyes boring into mine. I glared at him, but I couldn’t stop the melting of my heart. “If I’m dating you that makes me his Appa, right?”

 

I was happy he thought that, but just rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

 

“Come on now, Kibummie, I’m helping him out because he’s important to you – and because I think he’s cute – but mostly because he’s your friend, so tell me why you’re the mastermind of all this.”

 

 I sighed and ran a hand through my blonde hair. “Fine.”

 

“So, why did you agree to this?”

 

“Because he reminds me of myself.”

 

“What do you mean?” Jonghyun asked looking at me curiously.

 

The next part was embarrassing and Jonghyun was the last person I wanted to confess this to. “You know most of it. My dad abused me physically and the only person I could really consider my family was my sister, but she was off in college. After Yuri’s mom and their dad divorced, Taemin basically lived on his own. His dad and step-mom ignored him and he only saw Yuri a couple times a year. If it wasn’t for Jinki and Minho  hyung, I don’t think he would have been functional. Did you know his real mom abandoned him when he was, like three.”

 

“No, I didn’t know that,” Jonghyun said. “I feel bad for the kid now, he’s seems really sweet.”

 

“He is,” I said happily. “He’s really obedient and cute, but he had some hard times. I didn’t meet him until after his father died. He was a mess. It was after I met you, I had finally gotten things together and restarted school. I was a grade ahead of him. He walked into the cafeteria in a daze and I knew I needed to do something for him. Someone helped me and I wanted to give that back. After I found out he didn’t have a real mom I became his mom and his family. I was glad when he was finally able to move back in with Yuri. I want to take care of him, I want him to be happy. He wants Yuri to be happy and she won’t be as happy as she could if she goes with Minho. She’s just doing it for Taemin. If I hadn’t gone out that night and slept with you, my sister would have quite college and come for me, I couldn’t let her do that, so I know how Taemin feels.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t know about your sister,” Jonghyun said.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t want to burden you with the reasons that night.”

 

“Okay, I really will try harder to help you guys with Taemin seducing Minho. Honestly, I think they make a better couple.”

 

I smiled at him. I didn’t really know Minho  that long, but I knew Yuri. She was a nice girl, but I think what having an unfaithful father did to Taemin had the opposite affect on her. “I do too.”

 

“Oh, by the way, did you end up using all three checks?”

 

I looked away from him. “No, do you want the other two back?”

 

Jonghyun laughed. “You only used one!”

 

“Yah, I’m not that kind of person, you know,” I said.

 

Jonghyun leaned on me as he continued to laugh. Since I’d seen him, I had found that Jonghyun was a big fan of skinship.

 

Suddenly, his phone rang. Jonghyun sat up and opened it. “Oh, I have to go help my family at work now.”

 

“Are you leaving?” I asked as he stood up. I stood up as well.

 

“Yeah, sorry Kibummie, but since we’re boyfriends now, I can always come back.”

 

I slapped him lightly, but followed him to the door. “Hey, Jjongie hyung.”

 

He stopped, his hand on the doorknob. I hadn’t really called him by the nickname I gave him that night. “Yeah?”

 

I stood before him and leaned in capturing those sexy lips with my own plump ones. They felt just as good if not more as our first kiss at that café while it snowed. When we pulled apart, we were both grinning.

 

“I thought you said you wanted to take it slow.”

 

“Well, this is technically our third date.”

 

 

 

 

*****The First*****

 

 

 

 

There was a knock on my door. I ignored it, but apparently the person behind it didn’t understand I wanted to be alone and opened it anyway. I sat up and started rubbing at my face, trying to stop my tears.

 

“Taemin,” Minho  called from the doorway.

 

I didn’t turn to him. “What do you want?”

 

“Taemin, what’s the matter with you? Why are you acting so rude all of the sudden?”

 

I bit my lip and thought it better not to answer. I didn’t know why I was acting like this.

 

“Taemin,” Minho  snapped. I heard his footsteps getting closer and was about to dart off the bed, but he grabbed my arm and swung me around easily once again.

 

I stared up at him through my over long bangs with anger and fear. He was glaring at me, but his expression quickly changed when he saw my face.

 

“You’re crying.”

 

His hold slackened and I forcefully pulled myself away from him. “No I’m not.”

 

“Taemin, don’t lie to me, why are you crying?”

 

“Why do you think, Minho  ssi?”

 

I looked at Minho  hyung, he seemed hurt.

 

“Taemin ah, why are you being so mean to me?”

 

“Why are you being mean to _me_?” I countered.

 

“How am I being mean to you, Taemin?”

 

“I-I saw you looking around when you got here. You didn’t want to see me and then you won’t play with me and you told me to do my homework. I don’t even have homework, I just wanted you to play with me for a bit,” I said.

 

“Are you saying I was ignoring you?”

 

“Yes! Do you not like me, hyung? Do you think I’m annoying? Just say so, don’t ignore me!” I yelled.

 

“What about you!” I shrunk back at Minho’s yelling. He never raised his voice to me. “You were ignoring me last week, weren’t you?”

 

Was this called revenge then? Minho  ignored me purposefully to get back for last week? It really hurt, but a part of me wanted to smile and be happy that Minho  would go to such an extent to get back at me. He must have really been bothered since then. Was this what Key wanted to happen?

 

“H-hyung,” I stuttered giving a cute innocent answer so Minho  hyung wouldn’t know I had done it on purpose. I needed him to feel bad so he’d pay more attention to me to make it up. I wondered if this made me a bad person. “I just wanted to play with Jinki  hyung. I don’t see him often.”

 

“You haven’t seen me for three years,” Minho  said. Was…was he pouting?

 

Suddenly, I smiled. I couldn’t hold it back. “Were you jealous, hyung?”

 

“N-no,” Minho  denied. It was cute how he couldn’t look me in the face and I laughed. “Hey, don’t laugh at your hyung.”

 

“But you’re cute Minho  hyung. You got jealous. But hyung, you can’t ignore me just because you’re jealous, it makes me feel bad,” I said and gave him puppy eyes.

 

He looked at me then away then back at me. “Aish, this kid. Fine, I’m sorry for ignoring you, Taemin, now stop being s btsy and come watch the program with Yuri and me.”

 

I pouted and crossed my arms. “No, I don’t want to, I’m still mad.”

 

Minho  sighed before a grin crossed his face. “Are you going to make me make you come out of this room and join us?”

 

I thought about it before smiling brightly and nodded. I probably shouldn’t have as Minho  suddenly lunged at me. Again, I tried to scurry off the bed, but I was pinned beneath him. I let out an oomph finding it unfair that he was bigger than me even if our heights were close. He grabbed my waist and flipped me over, straddling me.

 

“N-no, hyung~” I whined. Minho  just winked and his hands descended, fingers poking my sides and stomach.

 

I laughed and giggled and squirmed below him as he tickled me.

 

“Call me Oppa Taemin, and I’ll stop,” Minho  sang songed, laughing himself, a bright smile on his face looking every bit like a frog prince through my tear glazed eyes under the dim light of my room as I looked at him above me.

 

“Oppa, Oppa~ stop~, hehehehe,” I laughed.    

 

Finally, his fingers let off my skin and he placed them near my sides. My arms lay above my head and my loose hair was probably in disarray everywhere, but I smiled still and he smiled down at me as our chest heaved from the sudden excitement and we tried to catch our breaths.

 

But, I couldn’t catch my breath. It had been stolen without me realizing it.

 

Since Jinki hyung’s talk with me I had been questioning my real reason for wanting them not to marry. Mostly, it was so they’d be happier, since Minho  hyung had come back, it had become something more. The way my heart beat against my ribcage and my own jealousy, this could only be one thing, right? I had never experienced it before, so I wasn’t sure, but this was definitely it.

 

I was in love with Minho  hyung.


	9. Red, White, and Gray (Her whisper is the Lucifer)

**Chapter 9: Red, White, and Gray ( _Her whisper is the Lucifer)_**

 

 

My sister was doing it again. Even with my best earphones, the hard erratic thumping of Yuri’s headboard against her wall still filtered down the hall into my room. My hand clutched onto her engagement ring box as I tried to drown her out, but it was so hard. Just yesterday, I had witnessed she and Minho  engaged in a heated kiss from the kitchen window and now she was with another man, being louder and more fervent than before. It had been so long since she’d brought a guy over ever since she was almost caught by Minho. Why? Did she feel so guilty that she had to wash every bit of his touch away in the movents of another man’s body? Or was it she needed to be with someone so quickly and roughly because Minho  could stop by any moment.

 

What was sex? Why did she crave it so much from other men? Wasn’t it to become one with the one you loved. Key never told me much about sex or love and I didn’t ask for more than he could give me because I didn’t care at the time. But, I was in love now, and I didn’t understand.

 

My Ipod suddenly went dead. The load moans of my sister and the banging of the bed rushed straight through my head like a train, rattling my senses and suddenly, all I saw was red. I stood up from my desk where I had been trying to read my chapter from class and walked out of my room down the hall. I stood in front of my sister’s door for a second before turning the knob and barging in.

 

 “T-Taemin!” my sister yelled, climbing off the guy she had over and covering herself with the blanket.

 

“Huh, babe, what…” the guy started then turned to me. “Oh, your brother, does he want to join or something?”

 

My eyes widened before I closed them quickly. I didn’t want to look at him. I clenched my fists before throwing my sister’s engagement ring box at her.

 

“Noona, how can you do this to hyung! I can’t stand hearing you. It’s one thing to marry him without loving him, but how can you kiss him one day and sleep with some other guy the next?” I yelled at her.

 

I opened my eyes to see my sister looking at me surprised with wide eyes and mouth in an ‘o’. Slowly, she slid off the bed, covering herself properly. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of her room before I could pull away. When we were a bit down the hall, she spun me around and glared.

 

“Taemin, what has gotten into you?”

 

“I don’t want you to marry Minho  hyung,” I said pulling my arm away.

 

“Why?”

 

“You shouldn’t be doing those things when you’re marrying him,” I repeated what I’d said when I barged in.

 

Yuri sighed. “Taemin, don’t think I don’t know that. I know I’m a bad person, I already promised you I’d stop once we were married. I haven’t even slept with Minho because of this.”

 

“You shouldn’t marry someone you don’t love,” I insisted.

 

“Taemin, be quiet, okay. I want to marry him. I need to marry him.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m doing it for you, Taemin!”

 

“I never asked you to do anything for me!” I yelled back, but almost instantly I regretted it.

 

Yuri had tears in her eyes and I bit my lip, looking away.

 

“That’s because you never ask anyone to help you, you don’t want to bother anyone. I couldn’t do anything for you when we were younger. Dad took you away and you always looked so lifeless. Even here, you’re not as happy as you could be. I just want to see you smile without that fear behind your eyes because you don’t want people to worry. You’re my little brother, Taeminnie, you should let noona worry about you.”

 

What was I suppose to say to that? I couldn’t…I couldn’t tell her she was hurting me not only because Minho  was someone I cared about, someone I didn’t want to see hurt, but because I had fallen in love with him. I didn’t mean to love him that way, I still wasn’t sure how it had happened. I wondered if I’d had a crush on him since I was little. I didn’t know what a crush was, and I was too emotionally screwed up to understand. If only Yuri noona would love Minho  hyung again, then I’d let them marry despite how I felt. But she didn’t, so I had every right to be a wedding crasher.

 

“Alright, noona,” I said smiling brightly at my sister, eyes in perfect crescents. She seemed taken aback by my sudden change of attitude. I didn’t let her question me or say anything else. I turned right around and headed to my room. I shut the door and locked it then flopped down on my bed and pulled out my phone.

 

“Hello,” an out of breath voice said from the other line.

 

“Umma~” I whined.

 

“Oh, Taebaby, I didn’t see the caller id. What’s up—ah, agnh, Jonghyun, stop it, I’m on the phone.”

 

 My eyes widened. I had already cockblocked my sister, I didn’t need to call when my best friend was making love with the best man. “H-hyung, you aren’t…you know?”

 

“Wh-what, no! We were just kissing…and…stuff…” Key trailed off. “Mnh…Yah, Kim Jonghyun, stop that!”

 

“Anyways, what did you call for?”

 

“About the plan?”

 

“Taemin, I swear, if you say to just forget it one more time, I swear, I’ll – ”

 

 “I’ll do it, I’ll definitely do it. Whatever it takes,” I said, voice determined.

 

The other line was silent for a few seconds then I heard a squeal. “Ommo, my son suddenly became a man. You sound serious this time. Is it really okay? I promise I won’t make you do anything that’ll scar you.”

 

I laughed. Key always knew how to make me feel better. I hated fighting with my sister, and whenever I did, I’d call him, but this was a little more serious than those tiffs before.

 

“This weekend’s the bachelor party, we’ll get him then, until then, keep it up,” Key said. I agree and hung up to leave my umma back to what I supposed would be my appa. Key had told me he was in love with him.

 

I looked at my phone to see the time. I wondered if Minho  would drop by today, he usually did on Saturday. Suddenly, I heard footsteps and Yuri knocked on my door.

 

“Taemin, I’m leaving for a while, I don’t know when I’ll be back. I won’t bring guys over hear anymore, okay Taemin,” Yuri said.

 

Overly happily, I called back. “Okay noona.”

 

When she left, I lifted my left hand where Yuri’s ring rested on my ring finger, glittering brightly. I should probably go get the box back from my sister’s room.

 

 

 

*****Red, White, and Gray*****

 

 

 

I hadn’t realized I’d fallen asleep until my eyes blinked opened and I was meant with the bright light of my ceiling light bulb. I groaned and turned around on the bed, something digging into my thigh in the new position. I placed my hand in between them and found my cell phone. I figured I must have fallen asleep after hanging up with Key.

 

My stomach growled again and I moved off the bed, whining. I moved out of my door way and called down the hall. “Noona~, I’m hungry~”

 

There was no reply and I remembered Yuri had left and must still be out. I sighed and headed to the kitchen to make a sandwich, the only thing I was slightly comfortable making when no one was home in case of accidents. I hummed lightly to myself as I pulled out the meat and bread and messily put together my most likely late lunch. I stood at the sink and ate my sandwich, my eyes roaming about the kitchen. It wasn’t often I walked around the house when it was empty. I only ever really came out of my room when there was someone to talk to. It wasn’t that I was trying to be a rebellious teenager and close myself off from my family, but I had just gotten use to living like that with my dad.

 

That dad was mostly a good guy, really, other than his infidelity. He was just a busy man who didn’t have good taste in women. Sometimes he’d get stressed and yell at me and every now and then he’d blame me then blame my mother. I didn’t remember her, the woman that gave birth to me. I know I had lived with her for a few years before getting dropped off with Yuri, but I didn’t know who she was. Apparently a secretary he had as a secret mistress that he then fired.   

 

I bit my fingers. I looked down at my hand to find it empty and pouted. I was too deep in thought to realize I was done eating. I went over to the fridge and pulled out a banana milk, slurping it happily then went to the freezer, taking out Yuri’s vanilla ice cream. I found a spoon and started digging in. I was a growing boy; I could pack in a lot when I was hungry.

 

Suddenly, I heard the door open. Was Minho  hyung here? Yuri wasn’t back yet, but maybe he would eat ice cream and play with me. The thought of being alone with my hyung made me smile and blush a little. I hopped up and called out.

 

“Hyung~”

 

There was no answer and I suddenly went rigid. My eyes widened and I looked toward the clock on the microwave. What was I to do? This was the time she usually came home to get something to eat. I was in the kitchen. I couldn’t avoid her. Maybe, she’d be nice if I got out of her way quickly.

 

Footsteps entered into the kitchen before stopping. I heard something akin to a purse being dropped onto the kitchen table and slowly turned to face Yuri’s mother.

 

“I thought I heard someone’s voice. What are you doing here? I haven’t seen you in a while, figured you finally moved out. Have you just been staying out of my way? That’s good then,” she said.

 

I didn’t say a word to her, just waited for a moment I could slip by.

 

“Tch, you can’t even say anything to me, can you? You better not, you ungrateful child. I’ve been meaning to talk to you anyways.”

 

Yuri’s mom’s mouth twitched into a smile. “You know Yuri’s marrying that nice boy, Choi Minho, right? She’ll move in with him and then you’ll have to move out. I won’t have you in this house alone with me. You’re not my child; I have no responsibility with you. You can go move in with that gay boy you think I don’t know you bring over for all I care, be a little play thing like your mother was.”

 

I winced at that. I wouldn’t say anything against it, though. I knew that I would need to move out, that’s why Yuri asked if I could move with them. I probably would if the wedding went through, though I’m not sure if I’d be able to take it. Maybe I’d go with Key after a while, but I couldn’t think about that, I would definitely break off the wedding.

 

“I’m moving in with Yuri and Minho  hyung,” I said. I wanted her to know I had somewhere to go so she wouldn’t have to worry about putting up with me.

 

I guess it was the wrong thing to say, though. Yuri’s mother’s eyes widened and she seemed to grow a bit red. “What! You’re planning to go pester your sister more. She’ll have a happy life with that boy, she doesn’t need a child like you ruining it for her.”

 

“She wants me to,” I said. Yuri wanted me to move in with them, that’s why she was marrying Minho, so that I could live with him and away from the woman in front of me. But, I couldn’t tell her that, I couldn’t tell her that her daughter was marrying Minho  hyung for me.

 

She blew up. “Lies! What newlywed couple would want that? I won’t allow it. No one loves you, so no one would want to live with you if they didn’t have to.”

 

She was lying. I knew people loved me. Noona loved me, Jinki hyung loved me, Key Umma loved me, and Minho hyung…he at least liked me.

 

I…I had to let her know that. “They do love me, you just don’t, Umma.”

 

I hadn’t meant to call her that, I hadn’t since the divorce. I could see her anger reach bursting point.

 

Yuri’s mother had hit me before, never anything that actually hurt, just hands slapping until I could get away like someone swatting away an unwanted persistent fly. However, what she did next surprised me. She grabbed Yuri’s ice cream bucket from the table and threw it at me. It was empty enough for her to do that, but it still hurt when it hit my head, ice cream flying out and landing in my hair.

 

I winced and bent down to pick up the ice cream container before it messed up the floor, my left had combing through the ice cream in my hair to get some out. Suddenly, Yuri’s mother stalked toward me and grabbed my combing hand, bringing it up to her face. Immediately I realized what she was looking at and swallowed.

 

“You little thief, take off you sister’s ring right now,” she growled.

 

I stared back at her in fear. I didn’t want to. Yuri didn’t want the ring, the symbol of Minho’s love, passion, and loyalty, but I did.

 

“No, I won’t!” I yelled. “She said I could wear it!”

 

Yuri’s mom shook me and tried to pry the ring off, but I just fisted my hand. She wouldn’t take it. I knew she would just give it to Yuri and Yuri would give it back to me, but she might loose it before then, or Yuri’s mom would tell her I was wearing it. Wouldn’t she want to know why? This was my ring until the day of their wedding.

 

A hand came up and slapped me across the face. I groaned and crumpled to the floor. Yuri’s mom got down and shook me more, my head banging against the tiles.

 

“Stop, stop, Ow!” I yelled to her, clutching my fisted hand to my heart.

 

I faintly heard the door open again and rushed footsteps.

 

 

 

 

*****Red, White, and Gray*****

 

 

 

I heard screaming from inside the house. It sounded like Taemin. What if it was a rapist? I told them to keep the door locked when they were here by themselves. I rushed inside and headed toward the screaming, but what I saw was almost worst than a rapist hurting my Taemin.

 

Yuri’s Mom crouched over him, shaking him, and even slapped him a couple times. I was horrified. I knew Yuri’s mom to be a nice, but stressed and over worked lady. She had always been adoring to me, how could she treat Taemin like this. Taemin couldn’t have done something to warrant this.

 

“Mrs. Kwon,” I yelled and rushed over to her, pulling the woman off. “Mrs. Kwon, stop.”

 

Eventually I got her off and looked at Taemin. He was looking back at me with large surprised eyes.

 

“Go,” I said to him. Slowly, he collected himself and scurried away. I let go of Mrs. Kwon and turned to her. “What were you doing?”

 

She looked a bit guilty for a second as she pulled some loose hair back into place and smoothed herself out. “That’s brat’s a thief, he was wearing your engagement ring.”

 

Engagement ring? She must have meant Yuri’s. Was that really anything to make a fuss over? I knew Taemin had the ring. Why he was wearing it I wasn’t sure. She didn’t have to hit him, though. “Mrs. Kwon, I think you should get back to work.”

 

She walked over to the table and picked up her purse. “You shouldn’t let that boy squirm between you two. If you don’t want him to live with you, just kick him out. That man’s son can be nothing but trouble.”

 

I waited until she left with pursed lips. The moment I heard her car leave, I made my way to the bathroom and pulled out a first aid kit before going to Taemin’s room.

 

“Taemin, are you hurt?” I asked. Taemin was sitting on his bed, looking down into his lap. I sat next to him. “Taemin, I didn’t know she was like that.”

 

“I know hyung,” his soft voice replied. “She’s not usually. She just yells at me and bats me away. That was the first time.”

 

“Taemin, why are you wearing Yuri’s ring?” I asked.

 

Taemin turned his head toward me, those beautiful brown eyes wide. Then he turned away. “I just wanted to try it, it was pretty, and I forgot it was still on.”

 

“Alright,” I said and reached out to grab his chin. He jumped at the contact, but didn’t move away.

 

I inspected his face, his beautiful innocent face. There was a red mark that looked like it might bruise from where she’d been slapping him. I dug around in the first aid kit for something to help.

 

I felt bad for not knowing about this. I had never thought about it because Taemin always smiled and tried to be happy, but, compared to him, I was a lucky spoiled rich boy. This kid…He had been abandoned by his mother then was the catalyst for Yuri’s parent’s divorce, went through years by himself with a step-mother I had met once and knew was bad news and only luck gave him Key so he could survive because I was just so oblivious to his pain and had to leave for America for school. I had thought he was okay here, but then this happened. But, he still smiled and said it wasn’t bad. He was still so white, so pure, so innocent…so dangerous.

 

“Hyung, I’m fine,” Taemin insisted as I placed a cotton swab with some medicine on his cheek.

 

“No you’re not. I saw what she did, you’re not okay Taemin,” I said, voice strict. I didn’t want him to shake it off. He had shaken too much off already. Couldn’t he try and be selfish for once?

 

“I’m really okay, hyung, nothing hurts,” he insisted.

 

I glared a bit at his head before laying a palm on his chest over his heart. His eyes whipped up to my own and I stared him down. “You do hurt, Taemin, but it’s okay because hyung will make it better.”

 

I heard a hic and his body shook. I was a bit scared until I saw the tears falling from his face. He looked so sad, so so sad. It was heartbreaking. Tears ran down his face. Tears should never have to stain those soft cheeks or kiss those plump lips. They needed to disappear.

 

There was a part of me that realized what I was doing and another part of me that refused to acknowledge it. I laid my lips to his wet left cheek and he gasped. I moved them to his right and he froze. I moved them to his and he made a soft confused noise.

 

They really were plump and soft if a bit chapped. I didn’t press hard but it definitely wasn’t a chaste kiss as it lingered too long. It was a gray kiss, just like my feelings for him. I pulled away slowly and leaned back, smiling adoringly at him.

 

Taemin sat there for a bit wide eyed. He lifted a hand to his lips and touched them before gasping softly and rounding on me. “You kissed me!”

 

“Yeah,” I answered coolly.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it looked like you needed it.” Actually, he always needed to be kissed. But, I couldn’t exactly tell him that I had been trying not to think about that these past few days. I had even tried to ignore him, but I just liked him too much to let him cry because I was being a jerk. I needed to control my hormones, or Yuri needed to give it up.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” he asked in a whine.

 

I chuckled and ruffled his hair, pulling my fingers through it only for them to get stuck in a knot of sticky. “Yeah, a comforting kiss. Taemin, what is in your hair?”

 

Taemin frowned and helped pull my fingers out of his long hair. “Ice cream.”

 

“How’d you get ice cream in your hair?”

 

“She threw it at me,” he answered.

 

“She threw ice cream at you?” I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“The tub.”

 

“She threw the tub of ice cream at you!” I shouted and he backed away. I quickly calmed myself down and sighed. “Okay Taemin. Go wash your hair and I’ll take you out to play.”

 

He smiled at me suddenly. It caught me off guard, but I quickly smiled back.

 

“Okay hyung,” he said and hopped off the bed. He slipped off Yuri’s ring and put it in the little case on his dresser before rummaging around for clothes.

 

I stayed staring at the jewelry box. I had come here to see Yuri, but after coming across Taemin like this, it didn’t even cross my mind to ask where she was.

 


	10. Tik Tok (Keysha and Taebarbie)

**Chapter 10: Tik Tok ( _Keysha and Taebarbie)_**

 

 

 

I was hanging out with two of my old friends Hyukjae and Donghae. They had called me out that Saturday saying I should spend more time with my friends and less with my fiancé as I’d be stuck with her forever after the wedding. I laughed at their remark and agreed. After last weekend, I felt I needed to be away from Yuri’s house as well.

 

So far we had played basketball, watched a move, and were now eating at a café we use to frequent before I left for college for dinner.

 

“So, you really are an impatient guy,” Hyukjae said, taking a sip of the strawberry milk he’d ordered from the café we were at.

 

“What do you mean hyung?” I asked.

 

 “I mean, you’ve barely been here a month and your wedding’s next weekend.

 

“It’s not that fast, he’s been dating her since forever ago,” Donghae said. “Isn’t it obvious people like that should get married?”

 

“Hae, I told you already that we can’t get married until we can afford to live abroad,” Hyukjae complained.

 

I chuckled. I never knew if these two guys were serious when they talked about being in a relationship or if they were just playing around. I didn’t care one way or another, but it suddenly made me realize I had too many gay friends. Our mutual friends were all straight and mostly women, but my friends were gay or questionable men. Even if I hadn’t been around them for four years, I’d been around Jonghyun and to a few gay clubs, maybe it was starting to rub off on me and along with him being Yuri’s brother, was why Taemin kept haunting me. Of course, I wasn’t straight to begin with either. I had dated Nichkhun hyung for a couple of months.

 

My hyungs started bickering some more and eventually ended up flirting. I smiled and stood up. “Hey, guys, I’m going to use the restroom real quick.”   

 

They barely nodded that they’d heard me as I got up and headed down the hall to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and sighed. I turned the faucet on and cupped water into my hands, splashing it on my face then looked at me.

 

It had been a hard week; nerves were coiled in my stomach like a dozen boa constrictors. It was the week before the wedding. My house was already beginning to fill with family. Yuri and I had decided we’d move into my parents’ home since normally it was pretty empty, but I had still yet to answer her about Taemin. I figured I’d say yes since he was a dongsaeng I liked a lot, but it was strange being around him right now.

 

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. I turned to the door and saw it shut. I should have heard it open. Before I could investigate it, something soft and black was wrapped around my eyes.

 

“Y-Yah, hyungs, this better not be you because it’s not funny,” I yelled.

 

“It is too funny,” Donghae hyung’s voice came from behind me.

 

I frowned. “What are you guys doing?”

 

They started leading me out as Hyukjae hyung explained. “Well, you’re going to be busy after this weekend, so we’re kidnapping you for the day.”

 

I climbed into the car with them. “Where are we going?”

 

“To your best man,” Hyukjae hyung answered from the driver’s seat.

 

I groaned. “I told him I didn’t want a bachelor party.”

 

“Too bad, you’re getting one,” Donghae hyung said.

 

I slumped into my seat and sighed. I just wanted to be married already.

 

My hyungs didn’t take the blindfold off until we got to Jonghyun’s house. I slipped out of the car, blinking to the sudden bright light of the street lamps. Jonghyun hyung’s house wasn’t as big as mine, but it was definitely fancier. I let myself be dragged into one of the dens with a stage and was sat in a large recliner in the middle of the room along with some of my other friends.

 

“Well, if it isn’t Minho  ah,” said a familiar voice.

 

I stood up and hugged the familiar figure. “Nichkhun hyung, where’s Wooyoung?”

 

A baby faced guy came up and I hugged him as well which started a large greeting of everyone there, mostly hyungs. Because of my dad’s job and my elder brother, I was use to being around older men, so it was only natural most of my friends were older, even my fiancé was older.

 

“Minho~”

 

I turned to see Jonghyun finally entering the room. He came and grinned at me as I glared at him. “I said you didn’t have to do this.”

 

“Hey now, what’s a wedding without a bachelor party. It’s an American style wedding, so you have to have one, okay, and no complaints. Look, there’s lots of food, so eat up.”

 

“We’re just going to eat and chat?” I asked.

 

Jonghyun’s grin grew and suddenly one of my hyungs came in with a cooler. “Since your wedding’s not for another week, you can afford a hangover, right?”

 

Actually, I was okay with that. I usually drank sparingly, but getting a little fuzzy in the head sounded good right now.

 

“Wait, you didn’t invite Key?” I figured since the two were dating, Jonghyun hyung would want to bring his boyfriend since there were a lot of other couples around as well.

 

“Oh, he should be here,” Jonghyun said grinning. “But first, you need to get back in that seat.”

 

Jonghyun pressed me down into the chair again facing the stage, curtains closed. “You didn’t hire strippers, did you? They don’t have those in Korea, do they?”

 

“Not strippers, dancers,” Jonghyun corrected.

 

“I don’t like them.”

 

Jonghyun leaned down close to my ear. “Oh, you’ll like these ones, but the blonde one’s mine.”

 

My best man leaned away and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the curtains pulled apart revealing two people holding onto a pole. I didn’t know why Jonghyun had a pole, but that was the least of my concerns because when the dancers looked up, my heart stopped and I immediately reached out for a drink.

 

I knew right away which one was the blonde Jonghyun was talking about even if they both had blonde hair at the time. Key was on stage in tight jeans and a pink jacket with sunglasses with charisma. And then there was Taemin…in a pink jacket as well…in a blonde wig…in tights…in a short sparkly skirt…I think he was wearing a bra.

 

I reached for another drink and growled at Jonghyun. “Hyung, what is Taemin – ”

 

“Shh, they’re about to start,” Jonghyun interrupted me and the music started. I soon found out why Jonghyun had a pole.

 

 

 

*****Tik Tok*****

 

 

 

 

I stood in front of the mirror and sighed. “Key Umma~ do I really have to dress like a girl?”

 

“ Yes, one of the songs we’re performing needs a girl, so you’re it. Plus, Minho  hyung will be more acceptable to you as a sexy girl. Just have fun with it, okay. I just need you to get Minho  into that guest room by yourselves. He should be drunk if Jonghyun plays it right, so just get him into a position that looks like he’s doing something wrong then run away. I’ll take the camera that’s in there to Yuri and show her what’s up.”

 

“What if she asks why you have a camera in the first place?”

 

“Jonghyun’s kinky, I’m kinky, he likes to film us and I’m a camerawhore,” Key said with a grin. “I think she’ll believe that, plus we already have some stuff taped on there of us just kissing and some of the other guys went in there already. It’s the room on the far end of this hall. Jonghyun told everyone to go to the next floor if they wanted alone time. You’ll stay in the room across the hall from Jonghyun once you’re done, got all that.”

 

“Neh,” I said with a sigh. 

 

“Alright then, this is our last big chance before the wedding. After this, everything is up to Minho. Get him riled up,” Key said and slapped his hand on my butt as he passed making me jump a little.

 

I adjusted the bra before following him through the door that would lead to the little stage Jonghyun hyung had with a pole. I didn’t really want to know why Key demanded he put a pole, but I guessed he meant for us to use it.

 

We each grabbed at the pole and leaned away, hands on hips and with fierce stances. The curtains opened and I took a glance into the small audience of men. There was Minho  hyung in the only seat in the room, eye large and fixed on me, and intense look in them as he gripped an empty drink. Was he mad at me, did he not like the way I was dressed. He must have been surprised. I didn’t have time to loose confidence though as the music started and Jonghyun handed him another drink.

 

The first song was mainly Key’s and I just danced with him. I could feel the sparkly skirt clinging to my buttock. I found it funny and decided to make a joke of it, shaking my bottom and even slapped it at one point just for fun. The bra Key had forced me to wear got annoying and I found myself shamelessly adjusting it. It wasn’t like I was a real girl and I was sure everyone knew that.

 

When that had finished, it was my turn to do a song myself. Key told me to use the pole. I threw the wig off since my hair was falling out already and did a few starting moves. I got hollers from the crowd that urged me to go a bit more and I shyly danced with the pole before going into a more powerful dance with pops and ended with a jump split. The skirt had ridden up and I carefully moved myself off the stage and pulled the skirt down.

 

After the claps died down, I walked over to Minho  hyung and plopped into his lap. Key was next and Jonghyun hyung went closer to the stage to get a better view.

 

“Taemin,” Minho  said smiling at me, not seeming to mind I was in his lap. There wasn’t any other seat and I was tired after dancing. “Who invited you here?”

 

I frowned. “What, I can’t come? Yuri isn’t home, she’s having her bachelorette party and Key was coming so I just tagged along. You didn’t like my dance?”

 

“Why are you dressed like a girl?”

 

“Key, but you didn’t answer my question.”

 

Minho  hyung took a drink before smiling at me. “I did, you looked like you were having fun even in those clothes.”

 

“Yeah, Key Umma likes to dress me up, he bribes me.”

 

He chuckled, it was low and rumbled through his body and through me. I blushed and moved a bit on his lap to get more comfortable.

 

“Should go change,” he said.

 

“I don’t have any other clothes. I came here in this.”

 

Minho  laughed again.

 

He groaned and looked away. I looked away as well, smiling to myself. Key finished his solo and the hyung started a round of karaoke, some taking advantage of the pole. I figured Minho  hyung would have told me to get off him by now, leg fallen asleep, but he seemed fine. He told me to pass him another drink and I did and he wrapped his arm around my waist. A couple of the hyungs came by and commented on my dance then cracked some jokes about where I was. Minho  hyung would just joke back and held me tighter. I couldn’t help the beating of my heart. I really wished this could mean more, but I knew that couldn’t happen. He was my first love and Key hyung said first loves never last…then again, wasn’t he with Jonghyun hyung right now.

 

My butt started going numb when half the hyungs had went to crash in other rooms. I got up and readjusted my skirt making sure my butt poked out to Minho  hyung, though I didn’t think he’d pay attention. I walked around the room for a bit, looking for Key Umma, but he was in a corner making out with Jonghyun hyung, so I decided to walk out of the room and headed toward the bedroom Key had set up. I knew Minho  was probably worried about me because of Yuri’s ex lovers at his engagement party, so I figured he would probably come look for me if he wasn’t too drunk.

 

So I waited.

 

I waited about thirty minutes before I saw him stumble out and shake his head. He caught sight of me and I headed into the room, my heart beating a mile a minute. Just a kiss, I just needed him to kiss me again even if it was as light as the last one, I could fake the intensity.

 

Honestly, I was still confused about that kiss. He’d said it was a comforting kiss, but I didn’t think comforting kisses were supposed to last that long or make your heart flutter like that.

 

The door opened and I turned around. “Hyung, what are you doing here?”

 

“I was just making sure you’re alright,” he said coming up to me.

 

I looked down. “Key’s busy, so I’m a little lonely, I don’t know anyone here.”

 

“You know me,” Minho  hyung said smiling and my heart fluttered. He had a nice smile even if he had been drinking a bit.

 

I laughed sadly. “But this is your party, hyung, I can’t keep you to myself.”

 

“Hey,” he said and lifted my chin. Calm down, calm down. My stomach was twisting. “You can have me to yourself as much as you want.”

 

No I couldn’t because he was still in love with Yuri.

 

“Hyung,” I said softly looking up at him with wide innocent eyes. “That wasn’t really a comforting kiss, was it hyung.”

 

His eyes widened. “What do you mean? It was just a po-po.”

 

I smiled at him innocently. “I’m too old for po-po, hyung.”

 

I leaned up the few centimeters between our heights. “Why did you kiss me, hyung?”

 

I watched his eyes, those big beautiful eyes. Then, those lips were on mine and I gasped. Immediately he pulled away and I instinctively clutched onto his shirt.

 

“Hyung,” I said, my voice coming out soft and breathless. I hadn’t expected for him to kiss me.

 

Then, he kissed me again.

 

 

 

 

*****Tik Tok*****

 

 

 

 

I had only come after Taemin to make sure he hadn’t gone off with one of my hyungs, not that I thought any of them would take him, but there was alcohol. Honestly, the thought of anyone doing what I was doing to Taemin made me sick. I was an idiot.

 

I was kissing Taemin. I shouldn’t be, and it wasn’t like I was drunk. I hadn’t finished the last drink and the stuff wasn’t that strong, but I was definitely enough under the influence to give in. But I was curious for the reason why I had kissed him as well. Why I still was.

 

I moved away from the kiss again.

 

“H-hyung, stop,” Taemin said softly.

 

If he wanted me to stop I would. I should stop, this was going too far I couldn’t take this back and say it was a simple comfort kiss.

 

 I needed something. Was it him? He would do, I guess. I couldn’t think like that, what was wrong with me? I whispered, “I need you.”

 

I laid another kiss on his plump lips, a lingering but gentle one and pulled away only to find his arms around my neck. I looked into his eyes. They were half lidded and tears seemed to glitter in them. Why was I making him cry. His hand went to my short hair and pulled me down so that our lips were only a breaths length away. Had he had alcohol? I didn’t smell any I him. He couldn’t be selfless enough to give into my demand.

 

I kissed him again and slipped my tongue into his slightly parted mouth, coaxing his to work with mine. This couldn’t be Taemin, I must just be hallucinating. Then why wasn’t I dreaming of Yuri. It was those clothes, it had to be.

 

His pink jacket was on the ground as I began backing him up. I could feel his nerves by the way our kiss faltered on his side. My hands grabbed his waist and slipped under his graphic shirt, sliding up that smooth skin, lifting the material away. He gasped as I broke our kiss and his shirt was on the floor the moment his knees met the bed and he fell down onto it.

 

I couldn’t help but grin at the bra he was wearing. It was white with bananas and monkeys and stuffed with tissues. I climbed onto the bed as Taemin scooted back looking scared, but not running away. It almost seemed like he was trying to decide if he should or not. I climbed on top of him and he fell back to the bed. I didn’t worry about removing the tissues. My hands roamed his flat taunt stomach to his bra and lifted it up to reveal pink inviting peaks, tissues falling away themselves. My thumbs moved to them. I was amazed that my hands could hold onto him as I pressed the pads of my thumbs against his sensitive flesh. He was so skinny.

 

“H-hyung,” he said surprised.

 

I removed my hands and used them to remove my own shirt then bent down and took one in my mouth. His body arched and he made pretty little distressful sounds. Sounds I’d never heard before and they went straight to my groan.

 

I sucked and licked it and he responded so well. I moved to the other and worked on it as I positioned myself between his legs. He tried to curl up, but I blocked him and he just ended up covering his face. I moved away once the peak was glistening and grabbed his wrists, pulling them away from his face.

 

“I want to see you,” I said and he grew a bright pretty pink. When I let his wrists go, he didn’t move to cover his face again. So obedient.

 

I kissed him for it before moving my hands and lifting his sparkly skirt revealing those tights and I groaned seeing nothing under them. Didn’t anyone tell this boy you were supposed to wear panties. He must have definitely got friction burn from that netting dancing like that. But, and I moved my hand up his thighs to the small bulge pressing against it, I realized how soft they were and it was almost a pity as I grasped the seam and ripped the tights apart easily. Soft and weak like they were made for this.

 

Taemin whimpered when I did that. “H-hyung, no.”

 

He wasn’t running away, but it was too late to save the tights, and I was far too gone now to let him go without a direct no. I knew there had to be some lube somewhere around as I had found Jonghyun to be a kinky bastard as were quite a few of my friends. If he had invited him then he must have stocked up the rooms. They were horny drunkards.

 

I moved over him to the drawer and was glad to find a small unused bottle inside. I didn’t want to hurt Taemin. I figured it was his first time which should have made me stop right there, but he gave a small whine and I found myself pouring the green tinted liquid into my palm.

 

I slid a finger inside him and watched his face scrunch up, fists clutching the bed sheets. His breaths came in small gasps when I added the second and started scissoring and he cried out on the third before arching when I hit that spot.

 

I ripped his tights all the way off and positioned myself at his entrance. He was a beautiful mess, hazel hair splayed out everywhere, a thin sheen of sweat across his baby soft skin, pink lips swollen, and eyes looking at me with apprehension. Guilt built up inside me and I turned him onto his knees  before slamming into him.

 

He arched, air splaying backwards with the pop of his body and he cried out. Was it pain? It was too pretty a sound to be pain. I must have hit it straight on. With that thought in mind, I moved out and back in, quickly, needily. The slapping sound of our skin was so erotic. Sex with Yuri was always sweet because I was careful, I wanted her to feel special, but any thought of her quickly was swept away with the heat pulsing against me from inside Taemin’s body. This was most definitely a dream. How could a body feel like heaven.

 

“H-hyung,” he whispered, moaned, screamed. “Minho…hyung…angh!”

 

It was like I was dirtying an angel. I was some kind of demon to cause those sounds from this boy who I’d played cars with and made sandwiches for. Who I taught how to ride a bike and now I was teaching him the pleasures of the body. I must have been a pedophile. This had to be a hallucination, this was just one of my hyungs. And sure that might mean I was still cheating on Yuri, but she would forgive me for one night of drunkenness, a night of cold feet and regret. Because, I just had to be drunk beyond belief and this just had to be someone else. It felt just too good.

 

I slammed into him over and over again, his body at a beautiful angle, with those teased nubs rubbing against the bed sheets so I could go in farther. Taemin turned his head to the side, mouth parted. He looked at me and I knew what he wanted without him needing to ask those embarrassing words. I was the one taking advantage of him, so I should take care of him.

 

I reached a hand around and began stroking him with my thrusts and his pretty eyes closed, hips moving back and into my hand, unsure of where to go. Those hips were dangerous and I felt myself getting close. Before I could even warn him, though Taemin was trying to roll around, words twisting together and he came.

 

I hadn’t wanted to see that face, I felt too guilty to be allowed it, but the boy was too flexible and that beautiful face of his as he orgasmed brought me to my own end buried deep inside him, three years worth flowing out. I moved back, my seed rushing out of him as he flopped down on the bed. I looked at the mess I caused, Taemin slightly turned to me, eyes half lidded and breathless, hand still gripping onto the sheets and a little pool of me dirtying the sheets.

 

“Minho  hyung,” he said softly and his eyes shut, his breathing evening out. I didn’t even bother with trying to pull the sheets out from under him and just rested next to Taemin, bringing him into my chest and he snuggled perfectly up to me. What was this, what was this? How could something good be so dangerous?

 

 


	11. Fool In Love (No escape from reality)

**Chapter 11: Fool In Love _(No escape from reality)_**

 

We were in a heated tongue battle by the time we reached Jonghyun’s room. After my little performance with Taemin, Jonghyun had been possessive, taking claim of my waist until my solo in which I had spent the whole time sending flirty looks toward the other guys at the party, but giving steamy ones to Jonghyun. As soon as I was done, the steamy kisses started. I kept him off me as I watched Taemin go at it. The boy just sat in Minho’s lap, but it seemed like that was doing a pretty good job from the way his hyung kept holding that bottle. When I noted Taemin leaving, I allowed Jonghyun too pull us out as well. I figured our movement would trigger Minho  to realize Taemin had left as well.

 

So now, it was time for my personal plans to wreak the reward as Jonghyun clumsily danced us into his room and fell onto his large green sheeted bed. I landed with a soft umph of the bed sheets and pillows and just laid there looking up at my _boyfriend_ with a cocky smirk. He grinned down at me before climbing onto the bed in between my legs and pushing me farther up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up into a sitting position in his lap, legs around his waist and smiled. He smiled as well, that dorky cheeky puppy dog one I loved before kissing me again.

 

Jjong’s hands held onto my waist teasing the hem of my shirt before running underneath it and I shivered as his cold hands met my warm skin. My hands responded by running to his hair, pulling those spiky chocolate brown locks that only made him look further like a dinosaur and pulled myself closer, crotches touching.

 

He groaned and our kiss became messy. I could feel the saliva dripping from our mouths as our tongues met in open air before lips touched, mixing it together, and I should have been disgusted by it, but it only made to want for more. More of his touched, more of his love, just more of him. I wanted to feel more than I had that night.

 

He started moving his kisses from my mouth to my jaw and then my neck and I let little mewls out for him every time he touched a good spot. My hands roamed down his face and neck and chest until I reached his pants and began unbuttoning them. Suddenly, Jonghyun pulled away.

 

“Jjong hyung,” I moaned disapprovingly. He had a grip on my hands now way too far from the place I had wanted them to be. I hadn’t even gotten the button all the way out of the hole.

 

“Key, what are you doing?”

 

“What do you think I’m doing?” I asked giving him my most sultry look. Why was he being so difficult? Usually he was the one jumping all over me the past couple of weeks. “I want your clothes off.”

 

“If you do that, I won’t be able to stop myself.”

 

I was okay with that. I rolled my eyes at him. “That’s kind of the plan here.”

 

Jonghyun’s eyes widened. “You said you wanted to take this slow.”

 

“Compared to one day, these past three weeks are taking it slow. I want to, Jjong,” I said. I couldn’t hold but my feelings anymore, I needed this guy and I wasn’t afraid to admit it. He deserved that much for saving me. “I love you.”

 

If he had puppy ears, they would have been standing straight up by the look on Jonghyun’s face when I said that. I couldn’t help the fond smile that came over me. Puppies could be really cute.

 

“I love you, too, Kibum,” Jonghyun said.

 

My heart fluttered and I just kept smiling at him, reaching a hand out to run through his hair and pulled it so that our foreheads were touching. I lowered my voice and whispered out, “I already knew that silly.”

 

What guy in his right mind would pick up some boy trying to sell himself and leave him three blank checks and still keep in contact with him for over three years. They wouldn’t, only a fool in love would.

 

He chuckled softly before taking advantage of our closeness and kissing me. Just went it started getting heated up, he pulled away again. “What about Taemin?”

 

I groaned. “What about Taemin?”

 

“What if he walks in, what if he needs help?”

 

“One, he’s not going to walk in because I already told him Appa and Umma were consummating tonight. Two, Taemin’s not helpless, he’s very smart and he doesn’t have to come crying to me all the time. He spent most of his life without a mother; he can spend a night that way just fine. He’s my Taebaby, I know he’ll be fine,” I said. I knew Taemin knew what he was doing. He might ask me for advice, but it was ultimately his choice what he did. I knew I babied him, but it was only because I knew he wasn’t a baby and he would make mistakes, but I wasn’t going to dictate him even thought I acted like I did.

 

Jonghyun looked uncertain, so I leaned in a kissed him. I was happy he was worried about Taemin, being a good Appa like he should. It just made me want to do this with him even more. When we pulled apart, I pulled my shirt over my head and helped Jonghyun with his before kissing again.

 

He pushed me down onto the bed and restarted his kisses, traveling them down my neck and collar bone, making little red marks here and there with his teeth each accompanied by a soft moan from me. He kissed one of my nipples and it sent little excited tingles throughout my body before taking it into his mouth and I arched. With every suck and lick of his puppy like tongue over my sensitive pink flesh, I moaned. I had to force my hips not to buck up to meet his as he kissed a trail to the other side and took that one in as well. I wanted to feel every pleasure individually, I wanted to commit each feeling to memory that Jonghyun gave me.

 

When my chest sported twin erect red buds, Jonghyun moved his tongue down my belling, and left popping childish kisses to my more ticklish spots. I wanted to smack him for it as I let out a sound between a giggle and moan, but he was cute. I could forgive him for making me make a weird noise if he was cute.

 

Finally, he got to my pants. I was surprised when they were gone before I could blink. They were the tightest pants I owned, I had been looking forward to watching him struggle with them. He caught my surprised look and smirked at me causing me to frown. He leaned forward and kissed my nose. I took the opportunity to get payback and ripped his jeans down, button coming undone all the way and zipper giving out, boxers coming with them.

 

I smirked cockily at his surprised expression before my eyes went wide when the traveled down. He was a lot larger than I remembered him being. D-did that really fit inside me last time? It was thick and throbbing. I reached my hand toward it, but was pushed down onto the bed.

 

Jonghyun looked down at me with a satisfied predatory like look, like a wolf that’d captured a fox. I wriggled a bit beneath him, but stopped when my own member came in contact with his. We both groaned and that was it.

 

Like the first time, Jonghyun moved down between my legs. I gasped, pleasure coursing through my body as his wet muscle delved into that place that only he had claimed. I hadn’t expected that, I’d expected lube this time as I knew he’d put some in ever room when he’d found out about half of Minho’s friends being together. Alcohol and hormones always ended to sex apparently.   

 

“H-hyung, JJongie hyung, you should use…oh, mnh…lube,” I said trying not to moan. It didn’t really work.

 

He chuckled against my skin, the vibrations doing weird things to my body. Other than that, he ignored me until I was wet and he replaced his tongue with three fingers. It hurt as he stretched me, so I grabbed myself and stroked it. I could see him looking at me as I did so, seeming that he quite liked to show so I let out my moans and when the pleasure overtook the pain, I started moving on his fingers as well, keeping my eyes half lidded and looking at him at all times. It took a while before he realized I was saying it was okay to continue.

 

Jonghyun positioned himself at my entrance and I urged myself to stay calm as I felt the tip enter me. It slid in easily so I sighed and relaxed. I didn’t expect Jonghyun to suddenly take advantage of my unsuspecting body. He pulled me onto his lap and I slid the rest of the way down on him. It hurt, but I hadn’t had time to feel the full pain because of the sudden movement. He held me close to him as I took in deep breaths to ease the pain. When it was only a slight throb, I held myself steady with his shoulders and wrapped my legs more comfortably around his waist. He moaned and my movement, but stayed still, patient.

 

I kissed him lightly on his neck before placing my head there, taking in the smell of his hair and body. “Jjong hyung, move.”

 

Instantly, he obeyed my light breathless command. I had to wrap my arms around him as well and he started thrusting up into me. It took me a while to catch my breath and maneuver myself back into a position that I could move with him and he instantly hit that spot inside of me. I was like a cat rubbing against his shoulder and neck with the power of his every thrust, my moans going straight to his ear and I could feel the effects they had on his body as the waves of pleasure ran from his into mine through our connection. The fact I could everything he felt through the twitches and pulses inside of me brought more pleasure than the actual friction.

 

“More, harder,” I commanded.

 

“Kibum~” he moaned and obeyed me, flopping me onto my back, legs over his shoulders now.

 

I held his hair, I held the sheets, I held the pillows above my head, anything to let me keep a hold in this world as he drove himself into me so perfectly, bringing to a dimension of bliss farther than the one I’d visited that one night in the snow. It wasn’t snowing now. It was summer and all there was was heat, heat, heat, in the air and coursing through our bodies into little pools that threatened to spill over and stop this journey that was both too long and could never be long enough.

 

“Key, Key, Kibum,” Jonghyun chanted, hand going to my member to pump it in time.

 

I screamed at the added pleasure, a mix of his name and some other gibberish that I wouldn’t be able to decipher. Jonghyun seemed to understand it though as he went faster and started to kiss me again, bringing my end closer – words that could only be deciphered when making love.

 

“Jjong!” I exclaimed followed by a series of moans as I came stick and hard between our bodies.

 

“Ahngh…Kibum,” Jonghyun groaned and went harder before slowing and burying himself deep within me where he came.

 

I moaned satisfied as I felt his liquids spill into me, and tried to help milk it out of him with small popping movements of my hips. He kissed me appreciatively as he pulled out and flopped down beside me on his bed. I turned on my side and kissed him quickly. He smiled and pulled me to him, wrapping his legs and arms around me like a big kid hugging some teddy bear and I rolled my eyes.

 

“Jonghyun~”

 

“Mine,” he said childishly and sent me a wicked grin, eyes closed with tiredness.

 

“Yeah, yeah, go to sleep already, you big puppy,” I said, my own eyes closing as exhaustion came over me.

 

“Alright, my Yeobo.”

 

 

  

 

*****Fool In Love *****

 

 

 

I was warm and comfortable and would give up most anything to stay where I was, but slowly, my eyes deceived me of this peace and warmth. My eyes opened to the adorable sight of my hyung dead asleep. It wasn’t the first time I’d fallen asleep in his arms and woken up to this face, but back then his arms didn’t fit so well around my waist and his face was more awkward, fat and skin not yet fitted to his bone structure. If only I could stay like this until those large beautiful eyes opened.

 

I had slept with Minho  hyung last night. It wasn’t supposed to go that far and to say he had taken advantage of me would be a lie. If anything, I took advantage of him. When he said he needed me, I knew he was looking at me as something more than just his dongsaeng. So, I did something selfish. If only for a night, I wanted Minho  hyung to be mine. Slowly, I maneuvered myself away from him and got off the bed, gritting my teeth at the throbbing in my back. Minho  hyung had gone full force, yet he’d still been gentle with me. I tried my best to ignore it as I snuck around the room for my clothes. I looked toward the bed and saw the top sheet was a crumbled mess at the edge of the bed from our movements while we slept. I grabbed it the dirty sheets and tore off my destroyed tights, stuffing them inside.

 

I hadn’t expected Minho  hyung to be so rough with my clothes and I was beyond embarrassed walking around in a short skirt without anything under them. But, it was the time to think about those things.

 

I stood in front of the camera that had been implanted in the room. I could easily hand this over for Yuri to see, but I hadn’t stopped Minhohyung, and I didn’t think it would come out as rape from this angle. I didn’t want Minho  hyung to be a rapist. I didn’t want any documentation of what hyung and I had done that night other than my memory. I grabbed the camera and deleted yesterday’s film.

 

I took one last look around the room making sure no tracks of me were left in the room before scurrying away. I didn’t bother with the fact I felt sticky and gross and heartbroken because even though last night was wonderful and I didn’t regret giving up my virginity to Minho  hyung, I hoped he would forget or think it just a dream. And if he did realize it happened and pretended it didn’t, then I would respect that.

 

I dropped the blanket and my tights in the first hamper I saw before rushing up the stair and headed straight to Jonghyun hyung’s room where I knew Key would be. I bore straight through the door and jumped onto the bed where two bodies lay sleeping peacefully not carrying whether they were naked and still entangled in each other.

 

“T-Taemin,” Key said sleepily, arising from his sleep.

 

I stuck myself to his chest, burying my face in his shoulder and started to cry. “U-Umma~”

 

Key gasped. “Taemin, are you crying what happened.”

 

“Tae…min…” Jonghyun groaned as he roused as well. “What are you doing in here, you look like a mess.”

 

I needed to tell them what happened, I needed to tell my Umma. I should have told him I was in love with Minho  hyung then he could have stopped me before this happened. I didn’t regret it, but he could have stopped it because then  I wouldn’t be as heartbroken if I had to watch my sister and him say ‘I do’.

 

“M-Minho  hyung…Minho  and I…” I started. The words were hard to get out through the tears and guilt.

 

Key hyung began to stroke my hair, his other arm holding me around the waist like a real mother would do.

 

“Did you have a nightmare about Minho?” he asked.

 

I wanted to laugh at his innocent suggestion. If only this whole thing was a nightmare and my sister wasn’t really going to marry Minho  hyung just for me. That I hadn’t just cheated on my sister and liked it. I shook my head against his shoulder and cried some more.

 

“Minho   hyung and I…we…” I couldn’t say it. I lifted myself away from his chest and handed him he camera.

 

Jonghyun took it instead and looked through it.

 

“Did it no record, did something happen to the camera?” Key asked suddenly becoming frantic. “Ommo, what should we do, I’ll think of something, okay, Taeminnie.”

 

“Key,” Jonghyun cut in, “it was deleted.”

 

Key looked at me and I looked at my lap. “Taemin, did you delete it?”

 

I nodded.

 

“Why?”

 

My skirt had ridden up and I quickly put my hands down so that my nakedness underneath wouldn’t show. That movement caught Key hyung’s attention.

 

“Taemin, what happened to your tights?”

 

I bit my lip before deciding to try and talk again. “Minho  hyung… he…we…he…”

 

“You had sex,” Jonghyun hyung finished for me.

 

I looked at him surprised before nodding and my tears started up again.

 

“That bastard!” they both yelled at the same time.

 

“I can’t believe he would rape my Taebaby,” Key Umma said and hugged me to him.

 

“I’ll beat the shit out of him,” Jonghyun promised starting to get out of bed. I looked away when his nakedness started to show and didn’t look up again until he started walking around the room with underwear on. “I can’t believe he’d take advantage of you! He has a fiancé and then he’d go do that to you, he never seemed like that kind of guy.”

 

I was surprised by Jonghyun hyung’s anger and even more surprised when he pulled out a golf club from his closet and started smacking it in his hand. “I’ll kill him.”

 

“No!” I yelled. I didn’t think he actually would, but I had to let him know it wasn’t Minho’s fault. “No, don’t, I took advantage of him!”

 

“What?” Key asked.

 

I turned to Key and grabbed his arms, a desperate look on my face. “I’m sorry, Key. I’m so, so sorry, Umma. He didn’t force me, I wanted it too.”

 

“Taemin, you actually seduced Minho?” Jonghyun asked, dropping the club.

 

I nodded. “I don’t think he’ll remember though, I left before he woke up and took everything with me. He was drunk, too, last night.” I exaggerated, I didn’t think Minho  hyung was that drunk, but he could still have forgotten.

 

“But, why Taemin, why would you give your virginity to him?” Key asked me.

 

“Because…because I love him, Umma, I’m in love with Minho  hyung and I just wanted to be with him once.” I started to cry into Key’s chest and he held me close. I knew he was looking at Jonghyun, communicating to him via eyes. I felt I shouldn’t’ have told them, but I didn’t want to keep this to myself. This wasn’t the same as being neglected by family or being lonely. My heart felt like it was literally breaking and I almost wished I could just reach into my chest and rip it out because that void I use to have after my father died felt a whole lot better than this.

 

 

 

*****Fool In Love*****

 

 

 

I let out a satisfied yet reluctant groan and blinked my eyes opened. My first reaction was to smile and reach out to the other side of the bed, but when the blurriness of the morning cleared, I realized there were only pillows on the bed. And it wasn’t my bed. And I was naked. I looked around the room. It was one of Jonghyun hyung’s guest rooms. I remembered he had thrown me a surprise bachelor party the night before. I saw my clothes strewn around the room and I groaned with distress knowing why I had thought someone was beside me this morning. I hadn’t reached out for anyone since I left for college.

 

I had slept with Taemin last night. At least, I think I had. I still found it hard to believe and the more I looked around the more I realized how empty the room looked. Other then my clothes on the floor, there was no sign of another person in the room. The sheets were clean other than where I laid. I wasn’t clean either, residue of sexual activity stuck around my morning wood and stomach.

 

I sat up quickly before falling back onto the bed groaning for the third time. Another wet dream. A dream that had felt so real and yet, too good to be anything but a dream. It was a week before my wedding, perhaps it was normal to be having these thoughts. I would be chained down so to speak to one girl for the rest of my life, hopefully. The thought of being with Yuri forever never bothered me before, but I guess the nerves were catching up to me now that there were only seven days. I just needed to man up and get through it.

 

But first, I needed some sleep. I knew I hadn’t drunk a lot last night, but I always ended up with a hangover the next morning with more than one. Pay back for being able to hold it well, I guess. I turned on my side and stuck one arm under my pillow to get more comfortable. After a few seconds, I felt something digging into my arm and sat up. I picked up the pillow and tossed it aside. My eyes widened.

 

There was a ring. A tear drop shaped diamond placed intricately in the middle of a dozen swirling vine like shapes that led to a double silver band, 24 karat. Yuri’s engagement ring.

 

I picked it up and expected it more. It was indeed the ring I’d bought her and it looked as if it had been worn. Yuri said she didn’t want to wear it until the wedding. She gave it to Taemin. Taemin had been wearing it the other day.

 

The fact that this ring was here was most definitely not a dream.

 


	12. Ring (like chimes in my head, heart, and bed)

**Chapter 12: Ring _(like chimes in my head, heart, and bed)_**

 

 

 

“Taemin, stop touching your hair, you’ll make it all greasy,” Key complained.

 

I quickly pulled my hand away and gave him a sheepish look. “Sorry, Umma, I just got use to having long hair.” My hand mindlessly went back to combing my finger though my extensionless hazel hair.

 

“Then grow your hair out later,” Key retorted and slapped my hand away.

 

I hissed and looked down at my hand, my left hand where Yuri’s ring should have been. I couldn’t believe I lost it. I had looked everywhere for it after I realized it when I got home Sunday, even Yuri’s room wondering if she had finally take it back. I planted the box in her room with a little note, I didn’t have the heart to tell her to her face, to have to tell Minho  hyung, too. I didn’t have the courage to even see their faces after the bachelor party.

 

Key kept asking me what I would do. He wanted to tell Yuri right away and have this whole thing over with, but I didn’t want my sister to hate me even if I knew she probably wouldn’t, and I didn’t know how Minho  felt. I knew he liked me and I knew he found me at least sexually attractive enough to sleep with me under some intoxication and to have wet dreams starring me – Jonghyun hyung had generously given me that information in an attempt to assure me it wasn’t just a spur of the moment one night thing – but was that enough for him  to fall for me? He said he needed me that night. What did that mean?

 

If only I wasn’t in love with Minho  hyung then that night would have been enough; that night wouldn’t have even happened and I wouldn’t be so confused because now it wasn’t just about seduction. Either I got nothing or everything. It was me or Yuri. I wanted hyung to fall in love with me.

 

“Taemin, stop pouting. You already refused to tell her you slept with Minho, so man up. It’s the wedding rehearsal and their both waiting in your backyard expecting to see you. Your sister may be a whore, but she loves you and you still have this night to figure out what you’re going to do, so get your tight slack covered ass out there,” Key said and smacked my bottom causing me to stumble forward slightly. I turned and glared at him. “I don’t want to go~ Umma~”

 

Key just grabbed my hand, immune to my cuteness by now seeing how much I had to use on him to keep him from tearing Minho  hyung to bits the morning after, and led me to our full backyard. I looked around nervously, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Most of these people were Yuri’s family. To them, I was still the bastard child that brought on the divorce. Which I was, but it wasn’t like it was my fault.

                     

“Taemin~” a high voice called.

 

My heart started beating quickly and I looked up to see my sister approaching, arms linked with Minho  hyung. I stared at them horrified.

 

“N-noona,” I stuttered. Key wrapped a supportive arm around my shoulder and I elbowed him when I felt him glaring at Minho.     

 

“Oh, your hair’s shorter.”

 

I was surprised that Minho  spoke first. It was so hard not to smile like an idiot as my heart fluttered from his deep voice. It was so hard to keep the blush off my face at the memories of our first time that came rushing back to me. It had been a week since I saw him and I could definitely feel the affects of the separation.

 

“Neh, the extensions came out,” I answered not looking up.

 

“Oh,” he responded and an awkward silence came over us.

 

Yuri spoke up. “How are you going to do your hair for the wedding tomorrow?”

 

The wedding tomorrow – thinking about it, I felt my chest constrict. There wasn’t supposed to be a wedding tomorrow. “Um, I don’t know.”

 

I felt Key pull me to him and I snuggled there for a second glad for his comforting support. Just like a real mom, he knew when I needed him. “It’s a surprise~ I’ll just say our Taeminnie will be even prettier.”

 

My sister laughed. “Any prettier and he should be the one wearing the wedding dress.”

 

I should be the one wearing the wedding dress. I shouldn’t think like that. Yuri reached out to me. She was giving me a thankful smile, thankful for keeping her secret. I looked at her innocently until I couldn’t stand it anymore and let my eyes follow her hand as it fell back in placed intertwining with her other hand. I froze.

 

“You’re…you’re wearing your ring, noona?” I asked as I stared at the lost piece of jewelry on her left hand.

 

“Oh, yes. You loose things easily, so Minho  said he took it. Since it’s the wedding rehearsal, I figured I should wear it,” noona answered.

 

Minho…found it? I looked up and over to Minho. When our eyes met, he immediately looked away and I thought I saw his cheeks tint pink. He knew. He remembered. He found the ring. I was wearing it that night. Had it slipped off between the sheets? I was an idiot. And Minho  hyung was a jerk for standing there with my sister.

 

I wanted to punch him, but I didn’t want to cause a seen. Besides, wasn’t it my fault for seducing him? I turned away and tugged Key with me. “Oh, I just remembered something, sorry noona, hyung.”

 

“Oh, Taemin~” noona called after me, but I quickly made my way away from them. I was glad I hadn’t told Key about the ring, he would have attacked Minho  before I figured out that he hadn’t been drunk enough to consider that a dream.

 

“Taemin, what’s wrong?” Key asked.

 

“I –” I started, but ended up just hanging my head.

 

Key patted my back. “How about you get something to drink and sit somewhere quiet until it starts. I need to find Jonghyun and make sure his little speech he’s supposed to give isn’t stupid.”

 

I smiled at Key. “Alright, just be careful, Yuri’s parents are really conservative.”

 

Key winked at me. “Right, nothing beyond skin ship with Appa dearest, got it.”

 

I watched Key walk away before looking around and headed over to the little punch bowl, getting a cup. I turned around and looked to see where everyone was only to see Yuri’s mom glaring at me from across the room. I shrunk back and tried to find a quiet corner. A hand landed on my shoulder and I jumped, spilling a little of the punch on my hand, but luckily none got on the cuff of my dress shirt.

 

“Oh, sorry Taeminnie,” Jinki  hyung’s voice said from behind me.

 

“Jinki hyung,” I said surprised and took the napkin he offered me, wiping off my hand. “You startled me.”

 

“Sorry, but I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

 

I looked up at him with big eyes. “Oh, what is it, hyung?”

 

I was suddenly frightened by the seriousness of his eyes.

 

“You and Minhohyung, what’s going on? I ran into Minho’s best man, Key’s boyfriend, Jonghyun I think. Anyway, he was mumbling something about ‘If I wasn’t the best man you’d be dead for hurting our son’. It took me seeing him and Key making out when I passed your room to realize ‘our son’ meant you. Did Minho  do something to you, Taemin?”

 

I was disgusted by the fact Key and Jonghyun hyung used my room for their alone time, but frightened that Jinki would find out. But, I couldn’t lie to him when he had been right in the first place. I was in love with Minho  hyung and I didn’t know what to do about it, about all of this. I refused to tell him my sister was sleeping with guys because she wanted to feel something toward Minho  hyung again and I refused to tell my sister that I had slept with Minho  hyung. Maybe…maybe Jinki hyung could help as long as he didn’t go crazy. He was scarier than Key when mad.

 

“H-hyung,” I said. I shouldn’t cry, I couldn’t cry, but I couldn’t help the shakiness in my voice.

 

“Oh gosh, Taemin, what did he do? Did he reject you? Did he say something mean?” Jinki hyung asked.

 

I shook my head. “H-he didn’t reject me.” Not exactly anyway seeing as I hadn’t confessed yet.

 

“He accepted?” Jinki asked confused. We were at a wedding rehearsal, so I didn’t even need to shake my head no.

 

“I didn’t confess yet.”

 

“Then what happened. Taemin, tell me, okay.”

 

“Promise you won’t go on a rampage, hyung,” I asked, looking up at him.

 

His worried serious face softened. “I promise, so just tell hyung.”

 

I bit my lip before lowering my voice as I answered. “We had sex.”

 

“What, you had sex? With who?” His voice grew louder with each ‘w’.

 

I cringed back. “M-Minho  hyung.”

 

“That pedo-frog-alien-rapist, who does he think he is?” Jinki growled and turned around. I barely had time to grab onto his arm to keep him from stalking off.

 

“Wait, hyung, please don’t, he didn’t rape me, I consented,” I said urgently.

 

Jinki turned around and looked at me with wide eyes. “Why, Taemin.”

 

“I thought…” I looked down. “I really love him hyung, but I don’t think seducing him will work. Am I too late?”

 

“Oh Taemin, I’m sorry. I don’t really know what to say,” Jinki said and patted my head. “I can tell Yuri for you if you want.”

 

“NO!” I said a little too loud and people turned to look at me. “No, if it was just a one time thing, I don’t want her to know.”

 

“Alright, if you say so, but I don’t like it; I’ll walk your sister down the aisle, just make sure when he says I do, he means it, alright, Taemin,” he said.

 

I wasn't worried about Minho’s 'I do'. I knew he loved Yuri, but it was a matter of if he could continue to love her if he was starting to love me.

 

“I’ll talk to him, hyung, I’m sorry for bringing you into this.” I bowed to him.

 

“Now, don’t do that. I understand you’re growing up and making mistakes, I just wish your first love didn’t have to be like this…I’m afraid I might punch Minho  in the face if I walk Yuri down the aisle tomorrow.”

 

I grinned a little. “It’s alright. I don’t regret sleeping with Minho.” I didn’t, but that didn’t help the fact Yuri didn’t regret sleeping with all those guys either.

 

“Let’s go sit down, the rehearsal’s starting.”

 

 

 

 

*****Ring*****

 

 

 

I sat on Yuri’s couch twirling her engagement ring between my fingers. How had this got in my possession? I still found it hard that that night had been anything other than a dream. What part of it had been real and what parts had I just created in my head? There was no doubt Taemin had been in the same room as me that night, and I was pretty sure we kissed, pretty sure it had gone a little farther than that as I was naked and there were signs of release. A twisting guilt clenched at my stomach every time I thought that I might have taken his virginity because I highly doubted Taemin would have had the courage to touch me like that for his first time. Unless it wasn’t his first time and he and Key really had been in a relationship, if not romantically, at least physically.

 

I groaned. That didn’t make sense either with how lovey dovey Jonghyun hyung and he were. Jonghyun hyung had told me about their past together, that he was the reason Jonghyun could never have a relationship. I was getting married tomorrow. Taemin hadn’t said anything, so I should just stop thinking about it, but it was so hard.

 

I felt weight added to the other end of the couch and turned to see Yuri looking at me curiously.

 

“Is something wrong, Minho?”

 

I smiled at her and grasped the ring in my hand. “No, just a little stressed about the wedding, but I’ll be fine after tomorrow.”  I’d be married after tomorrow and then everything else would be irrelevant. But, Taemin would have to live with us. Would I fall into temptation after marriage with him around?

 

“Oh, what do you have in your hand?”

 

I looked down at my fist and opened it toward my fiancé. “Your ring, um, Taemin left it with me. I think you should start wearing it.”

 

Yuri took it and placed in on her ring finger. A sense of relief washed over me finally seeing her wear it. “Yeah, I was going to ask Taemin where it was. He looses things, too, so I guess it’s good he gave it to you.”

 

I reached over and took Yuri’s hand. It felt strange to hold it again, almost like holding a stranger’s hand. I tightened my grip slightly. I didn’t like what these three years had done to us. But, she’d still said yes. I wondered if our wedding night really would feel like the first time all over again.

 

Pictures of that night with Taemin flashed across my mind – his pretty eyes in ecstasy, soft skin delicate and sensitive. He was even more of a stranger to me, but it had been too perfect. I stood up and brought Yuri with me. “Come one, we should head out for the dinner party now.”

 

Yuri nodded and slipped her hand from mine instead linking our arms together.  We walked out to the backyard and conversed with her family. I was quiet for the most time, especially when her mother was there still not over how I’d seen her treat Taemin, still not over the kiss that had followed.

 

Not many of my friends were there. I understood why as the majority of them had partners and it was hard to keep yourself in check. They’d rather the talking happen after they didn’t have to see Yuri’s side of the family again.

 

“Taemin~” Yuri called.

 

I looked over to where she was pulling me to see Taemin and Key walking together. I felt hot and my throat seemed to go dry.    

 

“N-noona,” he stuttered.

 

There was something different about him as I looked him over real quick, worried since I hadn’t seen him since that night. “Oh, your hair’s shorter.”

 

“Neh, the extensions came out,” he answered, looking down at the ground shyly.

 

“Oh.” I didn’t know what else to say, it felt awkward. It felt like the time I saw Nichkhun hyung after we broke up. I had been with Yuri then, too.

 

Thankfully, Yuri cut in. “How are you going to do your hair for the wedding tomorrow?”

 

“Um, I don’t know.”

 

I saw Taemin snuggle closer to Key. Was he upset? Maybe he was just uncomfortable being around Yuri’s family as they didn’t really like him and maybe it had nothing to do with me.

 

“It’s a surprise~ I’ll just say our Taeminnie will be even prettier.”

 

Yuri laughed. “Any prettier and he should be the one wearing the wedding dress.” I felt the same.

 

“You’re…you’re wearing your ring, noona?”

 

I froze and looked at Taemin. It was that ring, not just a look alike which I knew because I’d had it specially made, but that look he gave the ring on Yuri’s hand made me for sure that night had happened, all of it.

 

“Oh, yes. You loose things easily, so Minho  said he took it. Since it’s the wedding rehearsal, I figured I should wear it,” Yuri answered.

 

Our eyes met and I immediately looked away. He knew I knew it had really happened. I was a jerk, wasn’t I, standing here with his sister without at least talking to him about that.

 

“Oh, I just remembered something, sorry noona, hyung,” Taemin said turning away and dragging Key away.

 

“Oh, Taemin~” Yuri called after him. I grabbed her hand.

 

“Come on, noona, we should head to the table now.”

 

We headed over and sat. It took a while before everyone else gathered. My father and mother and older brother gave a speech and Yuri’s mother said a few words. She mentioned something about Taemin and I tried to hold myself back. We ate for a while and then Jonghyun stood up right before the end.

 

“Okay, okay, it’s time for the best man to give his speech,” Jonghyun hyung said and turned to me.

 

I smiled at him, but that smile quickly dropped off my face by the hard look he gave me before quickly covering it up with a smile. A fake smile.

 

“Minho  was a great friend to me. It was a lucky coincidence that I got roomed with him in America. He put up with all my shenanigans and never once faltered. He’s a really loyal guy. I’d take him to clubs and you should have seen all the girls that went after him, but he always politely denied. Honestly, I got sick of hearing him talk about his girlfriend back here in Korea. I thought he was just obsessed with her and she wasn’t as perfect as he made her out to be. I was honored when Minho  asked me to be his best man. And when I met Yuri ssi, I thought she really was a good girl. And her family,” I saw Jonghyun hyung turn and looked at Taemin where he sat next to Jinki hyung and he let a real, gentle smile out, “are really daebak.”

 

Everyone clapped and laughed.

 

Jonghyun hyung continued, looking back at me with that fake smile. “I hope Minho’s heart _continues_ to stay _loyal_ to the one he loves. _No_ one’s perfect, but I give my wishes that _they will be able to overcome_ everything and love forever. Thank you.”

 

I just stared at Jonghyun as he was pulled down by Key who sat next to him, seeming to be giving him a lecture. All I could think about was that he knew. I looked toward Taemin who was looking down at his plate as Yuri said a few things and everyone started leaving. I barely registered everyone that came to give last minute words or when Jonghyun purposefully knocked me in the shoulder as he said he was leaving. Why had Taemin told people? What was he up to? I had a wedding tomorrow, I couldn’t have my best friend mad at me.

 

When Taemin stood up when most everyone had left, I excused myself to the bathroom, but followed after him.

 

 

 

 

*****Ring*****

 

 

 

I waited until everyone had pretty much left and Yuri was chatting with her mom that would be leaving to the night shift she picked up so she could be at the wedding tomorrow. I wasn’t sure where Key and Jonghyun hyung were and Jinki  hyung had gotten up to get in the line to talk with Yuri. I wanted to go to bed early. Tomorrow was the wedding, but it seemed hopeless. If Minho  didn’t come to me, I’d look like a clingy kid approaching him about that night. If he wanted to pretend it didn’t happen, I had to respect that even if it broke my heart and I’d promised Jinki hyung to talk to him.

 

I walked into my room and immediately slipped off my dress shirt and reached down to the floor for a t-shirt to sleep in when the door suddenly opened.

 

“Taemin,” Minho’s voice called.

 

I turned around quickly with wide eyes, t-shirt clutched to my chest. Minho’s urgent expression changed to a surprised and ark one as his eyes moved up me and I felt a blush coat my skin. “H-hyung, did you need something?”

 

Minho  shook himself. “I need to talk to you about that night.”

 

I swallowed. “Wh-what do you mean, hyung?”

 

“Taemin, we had sex. I’m getting married tomorrow, we need to talk about this.”

 

“Yeah, you’re getting married tomorrow, so we shouldn’t talk about it,” I said. “You seem perfectly fine with it, with cheating, as if cheating can just be forgiven so easily.” If you really loved someone, you wouldn’t be able to forgive them so easily, if you really loved someone, you wouldn’t cheat on them.

 

“Taemin,” Minho  said, voice loud and commanding.

 

I shook my head. “No hyung, no. Why did you kiss me?”

 

“I said already, it was just comfort,” Minho  defended.

 

“No! You kissed me more than once, you kissed me like a lover,” I said. I didn’t want to talk too loud because of the other people outside and that might be walking around leftover, but it was getting hard not to. “Do you love me hyung, because you’re making me very confused.”

 

It went silent for a few seconds and I looked at Minho’s contorted face.

 

“I…I’m marrying your sister, Taemin. I’m sorry, but I’ve been with her too long to just give up on a fling.”

 

My heart broke, I could literally feel the sharp edges stabbing into my gut as they fell off. I narrowed my eyes at him. I dropped my shirt and flung at him.

 

I’d never kissed someone before. I didn’t know if I was doing it right and I didn’t care, I just tried to copy what Minho  hyung had did. I pressed my lips hard to his, my head tilted, and arms tight around his neck. I stayed like that until his hand came to my hips and pulled me away enough for my lips to disconnect from his.

 

“Taemin, what are you doing?” Minhoasked.

 

I shook my head and kissed him again, harder. He tried to say something, but I took the chance and slipped my tongue inside, clumsily moving it around, hoping it was somehow a turn on. Minho  hyung tried to move his head, but I followed him and pushed my body against his. His hand grabbed and un-grabbed where they still held my hips until they slid down to cup my bottom and I lifted my legs up around his waist.

 

My movement caused us to go off balance and Minho  hyung stumbled back until he hit the edge of my bed and flopped down. Surprised, I moved my mouth away and sat up. “Hyung.”

 

Minho  was breathing hard and looked away from me. “Taemin, get off of me.”

 

I glare down at him realizing my own breathing was labored. I moved my hands to his upper arms and held him down, though I knew he could break my hold easily. “No, hyung, I won’t let it just be a fling. Do it with me one more time.”

 

Minho’s head snapped back and his eyes were wide. “Are you crazy, Taemin, stop this nonsense and let me up.”

 

“No! You owe me this, hyung. If you’re going to say this is something that wasn’t supposed to happen and your heart really is noona’s then do it with me one more time. If you find it disgusting or you want my sister more and you still want to go on with the wedding, I won’t say anything else. I won’t get in your guy’s way, and I’ll smile and be the dongsaeng you knew before. I won’t ask you for anything if you give me just this once to prove it.”

 

“Prove what, Taemin?”

 

No, I didn’t want to confess to Minho  hyung yet. I’d give him everything else, but not those words, not when he might still place a second ring on my sister’s finger. Instead, I tried to copy one of Key hyung’s cat like smirks. I leaned down a bit as I did so and lowered my voice. “I’m going to prove that your feelings for noona have changed.”

 

I kissed him again. He tried to fight me, but my nails dug into his arms and I hugged my knees tight around his thighs and eventually he relaxed and kissed me back, tongue slipping into my mouth this time. I moaned softly. It was an embarrassing noise, but I could feel him shake beneath me at the sound of it. I moved away to get air.

 

My heart was beating like crazy as I looked down at his confused face yet lustful face. “I need you, hyung,” I said, repeating the words he had told me that night. I reached my hands to his tie, loosening it before going to the buttons of his shirt, popping one open at a time until his chiseled chest was revealed.

 

I wanted to touch it and I ran my fingers across each line of muscle, tracing them before I bent over and kissed them and licked them, just doing whatever I felt like because I honestly didn’t know what to do. Minho  groaned and his stomach constricted under my touch. I moved down his legs and undid his pants. I bit my lip seeing the bulge I’d created and blushed as I reached my hand down to touch it, hand coming away when it moved. I wasn’t use to this, but I couldn’t let Minho  go. I had put myself in charge and I was going to go through with it. Taking a big breath, I slipped my hand beneath his boxers and pulled his member free.

 

I stared at the throbbing fierce thing in my hand. It scared me with its size, but I couldn’t help the longing for it. I knew it’d fit, Minho  hyung had already been inside me once and it hadn’t hurt as much as I knew it should have because he was gentle. I didn’t think I could be as gentle as him, though.

 

I started moving my hand up and down it, watching it grow harder at my touch.

 

“T-Taemin, stop,” Minho  said through a moan.

 

I turned to him with determined eyes. “No.” I moved my hand away and he made a deep whine. My hands went to his pants and I pulled them down with his boxers a bit more and moved down his body so that my face was right at his crotched and looked up at him.

 

N-No, Taemin, you shouldn’t do that—agnhmnh,” he moaned and I lowered my mouth over him.

 

I figured it was just like a Popsicle, only bigger and alive. I moved my head up and down, tongue  running with my movements. Something bitter started dribbling out and I slurped it up like a melting Popsicle. My teeth grazed his sensitive skin when Minho’s hand suddenly came to my hair, tugging on the ear length hazel strands.

 

I couldn’t get him all, but I made sure he was coated well before moving away. I undid my tight slacks and slid them off along with my underwear. My skin glowed with a tint of pink as I kneeled over Minhonaked.

 

He looked at me, his large eyes showing me his lust even with out the obvious erection I had caused leaking beggingly under me. But, I didn’t want to see just lust. I moved closer to him, using one hand to spread myself more opened.

 

“Taemin, stop, we shouldn’t do this.”

 

I looked up at him with innocent eyes. “You should have thought about that before last weak, hyung.” Then, I lowered myself down in one go.

 

It hurt so much. I closed my eyes and bit my lip and breath deeply through my nose. I didn’t want to use my fingers, precious time wasted in which Minho  hyung could escape from this commanding façade I’d created just for this time, but it hurt so much.

 

“Taemin,” Minho  said softly and his hands came to my hips it took me a second to realize he was trying to get me off. His voice was worried, but he didn’t have a place to be worried in this situation. I started moving. “N-no, Taemin ah, mgnh~.”

 

It was hard to take, but soon the friction inside me began to feel good and I went faster, hand supporting me on Minho’s abs.

 

My breathing became labored, sweat accumulating across my skin, and I knew I wouldn’t be able to do this by myself for much longer. “H-hyung.”

 

“Taemin~ where are you?”

 

I froze. That was my sister’s voice yelling from somewhere in the house. I looked at my door. It was shut but wasn’t locked. I looked down at Minho  and he looked about ready to kill something, caught somewhere between pleasure and fear.

 

“T-Taemin, get off of me,” Minho  whispered and tried to get up.

 

I clamped myself around him. I didn’t know I could do that, but I did and he moaned softly, body going like jelly. “No.”

 

“T-Taemin, she’ll find out…yah, stop, mnh, stop doing that,” he said trying to control his voice and keep it low.

 

I could let her find out, let here walk in and see me riding her fiancé, but then she might hate me and Minho  hyung would hate me and everyone that was left here would hate me even more and Yuri’s mom might do something more than throw a tub of ice cream at my head. I couldn’t let her find out.

 

I started moving again.

 

“Taemin, stop~” Minho  whined.

 

“She won’t find out,” I promised him and started moving faster, finding the energy to swivel my hips looking for that spot Minho  hyung had hit the first time.

 

“Taemin~” my sister called again. I could feel her heels click against the wood of the hall floor. Minho  hyung’s hands tightened around my thighs. I grabbed one of my pillows and put it over his face and took a big breath.

 

“Oh, ngh, K-Key hyung…ngh~” I let the moans of the pleasure out, using the urge to call out Minho’s name and replacing them with Key’s. She didn’t know they were dating, she didn’t go around Key much because Key-Umma didn’t really like my sister because of the guys she brought home that tried to flirt with me. “Oh, hyung…no…,mngh, Key~”

 

I heard her heels click to a stop and my door. I stopped for just a second and tried to hear her. It was hard to stop when I could feel him throbbing within me, so close to brushing that spot.

 

“Oh,” came her quiet  response along with a light giggle before her shoes clicked away again.

 

 I waited until I couldn’t hear anything before starting up again.

 

“Taemin, stop,” Minho  said.

 

“She’s gone,” I said and moved my hips. He brushed that spot and I moaned. I was getting tired. “Hyung, please.”

 

Suddenly, Minho’s hips snapped up and my eyes snapped open, mouth forming an ‘o’ as he hit it dead on. A moan rolled out of me and I moved down, meeting his thrusts.

 

“Why…” thrust, “…are you…” thrust and I moaned, “…so dangerous?”

 

“Oh, Minho  hyung~!” I didn’t understand his words. Was I dangerous or was I in danger? Maybe both were relevant. I laughed a little then moaned again at a particularly good thrust. “Ah…h-hyung.”

 

Suddenly, double pleasure shot through me. Minho’s hand wrapped around my own forgotten member, stroking it as he lifted his hips into me, one hand on my hip, bouncing me up and down with little of my strength.

 

“Taemin ah,” he said, his voice almost sweet almost…loving.

 

Through the pleasure, I felt a sense of emotion come over me and tears started to fall from my eyes. “Hyung,” I cried softly before the pool in my stomach over flowed. “Hyung!”

 

“Aish, Taemin-ngh.”

 

I felt Minho’s release shoot into me, coating me and flopped onto him. Our chest moved down and up together and I wished that I was a reflection so that our hearts could beat against each others. He groaned and shifted causing me to slide away and off him. I grabbed onto his arm, but it slipped away. He was sitting up just staring at my wall.

 

“Hyung?” My heart started to beat erratically.

 

He turned to me with a blank expression. “I’m marrying Yuri.”

 

I stared at him wide eyed as he pulled his pants back up and readjusted himself. The minute he walked out of the room I rolled to my wall and started crying silently, naked and dirtied and unloved. Minho  hyung…he really didn’t love me?

 


	13. Wedding Crasher (the cute angelic kind)

**Chapter 13: Wedding Crasher _(the cute angelic kind)_**

 

 

I stared at the mirror in front of me with a blank expression. Key was nagging about something in the magazine he was wearing as we waited for the dye in our hair to set, but I didn’t know what. I was on autopilot, had been since last night. I just wanted to live through this day and then I would start to pull myself together because I knew if I had to watch Minho  hyung marry my sister after his rejection last night, I knew I’d start crying or get mad or do something that everyone would know I was upset. Just for that day, I didn’t want to exist and then I would smile again tomorrow.

 

“Taemin, Taemin ah, are you listening?” Key called.

 

I turned to see him glaring at me. “Ah, sorry Umma.”

 

“I asked how blonde you wanted your hair.”

 

“Oh, just blonde I guess,” I replied going back to staring at the mirror.

 

I knew Key rolled his eyes at me, but I didn’t care. “Fine, be depressed. It’s not like you being all pouty and heartbroken doesn’t affect anyone else. It’s not like your best friend offered to punch a frog for you. It’s not like anyone here actually gets up and three in the morning to cook you your nasty ass ramen whey you spend the night.”

 

I cringed and bowed my head. “I’m sorry, Key-Umma.”

 

“Taemin other than the obvious, what’s wrong?”

 

I sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it. It was a one time thing and Minho’s going to marry noona and I just want to _be_ for today.”

 

Suddenly, I felt arms around me, soft lips pressed gently to my cheek for just a few seconds before moving away. “It’s okay Taemin, I’m here for you.”

 

I cuddled more to him, my voice coming out strained. “Key Umma, can I live with you?”

 

Key pulled back and looked at me guiltily. “Taemin, I’m moving in with Jonghyun.”

 

I felt so lost and looked down at my lap. “Oh, that’s okay, I’ll figure something out.”

 

“Weren’t you going to live with Yuri and Minho?” he asked.

 

I was…before I fell in love with Minho  hyung, before we had sex, before he last night. I shook my head. “I…I just can’t take it if I cause them to split…or seeing them happy everyday…I can’t take it.”

 

I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Jonghyun likes you and he has plenty of rooms, I’m sure there won’t be a problem with it.”

 

I looked at Key hyung and offered him a small smile which was more than I really felt like giving at the moment. “Thanks, Umma.”

 

“Of course, I’m your Umma, I can’t just abandon you.”

 

His words meant a lot to me. This naggy diva guy was more of a mother than my step mom, Yuri’s, or my real mom. I really did love him dearly and I was so, so thankful. If I had never told Key, then I would have never even gotten to try to stop this wedding. At least I tried.

 

“Okay, let’s hurry and get this dye done and then we’ll head over to the church,” Key said.

 

I nodded and went back to droning out Key hyung’s rants about the magazines. Finally, the hairdressers had our hair all fixed up, Key’s a lighter blonde than before and mine a golden blonde instead of hazel styled in waves out of my face. We took Key’s old beat up care to the church with our tux’s and went into the bride groom’s dressing room to change. Key wore a dark grey suit with a pink shirt and gasped when I turned to him.

 

“Wow, that a beautiful tux, Taemin, so white and clean,” he said marveling over me.

 

I looked at myself in the mirror. I already knew what I looked like in it and looking at myself again, I realized I looked a lot better when Minho hyung was standing in white beside me.

 

I looked away and headed for the door. “Minho  hyung picked it out. I’m going to go find my sister, okay hyung. I’ll see you in the chapel.”

 

 Before Key could say anything, I hurried down the hall way, but had to stop when I felt something collide with me. I looked up and saw Jinki  hyung. He held onto my arms to steady us before looking at me with a nervous look. “Taemin, what happened last night. I saw you go off and Minho  went with you. I tried to keep Yuri distracted, but she went looking for you. She seems perfectly normal, but you look dead.”

 

“Oh, nothing. Hyung and I talked, she didn’t walk in or anything,” I said.  

 

“Taemin~” Jinki hyung groaned. “This is really difficult for me, I really don’t want to walk Yuri down the aisle, and keep asking her if she really wants to get married and she says she needs to. She needs to? What does that mean. Is something else going on?”

 

I looked away making it obvious to him that there was, but it was too late now, no use in telling him. “You don’t need to know hyung, please don’t ask, just walk my sister down the aisle to the man that loves her.”

 

“Taemin,” Jinki said, but I ignored him and kept walking down the hall to my sister’s dressing room.

 

I knocked on her door lightly before entering. It was a girl’s paradise inside. Yuri sat at a vanity in her puffy white wedding dress with a few of her bride’s maids standing around in their pink dresses a bunch of flowers and makeup everywhere, one of the bride’s maids helping Yuri with her hair. I was lucky Yuri’s mom wasn’t there.

 

“Oh, Taemin, what brings you here?” Yuri asked.

 

I walked up to my sister gingerly. “Hey, noona, can I talk to you alone?”

 

Yuri looked at me curiously before smiling gently and stood up. “Come on, we’ll talk out in the hall.”

 

I held the door open for her and tried my best not to step on her train. We walked a bit away from the door before noona turned around to me. “Oh, Taemin, you look really good in that suit.”

 

“Thank you,” I said just looking at her with a blank expression, the closest I could get to a smile.

 

“Taemin ah, is something wrong?”

 

I bit my lip before looking at her with determination. “Are you sure you want to marry Minho  hyung?”

 

“Taemin, I’m already in the dress.”

 

“I know, but you can still say no,” I urged.

 

“Taemin, I need to do this. I haven’t done anything good with myself in the past three years, this is me giving back to Minho  and mom and you. Especially you, you deserve a real family and home and I want to give you that.”

 

I looked at her a bit sadly. I knew she only had good intentions, but why was my sister so blind. “I already have those.” I turned away from her, headed to the chapel where everyone was starting to gather now. “I’m going to live with Key hyung.”

 

“What, wait, Taemin.”

 

I paused for a second only to add, “…and Jonghyun hyung.” That was the only hint she was going to get.

 

 

 

 

*****Wedding Crasher*****

 

 

 

I sat in the church pew with Key somewhere close to the back. I kept my head down as soon as the precession started. I didn’t want to see Jonghyun and the bride grooms walking down the aisle in their black and pink tuxes. I didn’t want to see Minho  in his princely outfit the same bright white as mine. I didn’t want to see the flurry of pretty girls in pink gowns followed by my sister, her arm linked with Jinki’s. I did look at her, though. I watched as he walked to the wedding march with a bright unforced smile on her face directed toward Minho  at the front. I looked into her eyes and I saw admiration and affection and I knew she loved Minho  even if she said she didn’t, but it wasn’t the same love I had for my hyung, but it was enough that I thought maybe it was alright to leave it.

 

I could hear a strain in Jinki hyung’s voice as he gave Yuri away and he turned to look back at me when he sat down. I immediately looked away and kept my head down again. Key moved his hand to mine and held it tight. I tried to drone out the priest’s spill of fancy words until he came to a pause right.

 

“If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your piece.”

 

I could thing of lots of reasons. Yuri had been cheated. Noona didn’t love him. Minho  hyung cheated. I loved him. I could say something now, anything, even the slightest. This was my last chance. Hope suddenly sparked inside of me and the squeeze on my hand told me that Key had realized this, too. I looked up at the front of the church, my body starting to move off the pew seat before my mind had even made up what it wanted to say. But, then I saw Minho.

 

He was looking directly at me with an expectant look. I wasn’t sure what to make of it, but all the hope in me drained away instantly. No, this wasn’t _my_ last chance.  Saying anything now would just ruin everything. No, this was their last chance, Minho’s.

 

I settled myself back down. Key turned to me with wide eyes and whispered, “Taemin, say something, you’re not seriously going to let them get married, are you?”

 

“I can’t, hyung,” I said. Yesterday was my day, this was theirs and I wasn’t about to ruin it by speaking up in front of a room with more than half of them disgusted by me even being there better yet saying something that would ruin the most wonderful day of their precious young relative. I couldn’t do that to my sister. Minho  hyung had made his decision, Yuri noona had made hers, and I hoped they would be happy with them.  

 

The priest started talking again and hyung and noona exchanged vows and pretty golden rings. I decided to stare at Jonghyun hyung the whole time. Honestly, his expressions were pretty amusing. He looked mad, but every now and then he’d crack a smile at something one of them said before realizing he was smiling and go back into stone faced angry dog preparing to jump someone mode.

 

One of the bridesmaids kept looking at him. At first she seemed to be checking Jonghyun hyung out, but then she seemed to be amused by his expressions as well. I looked over at Key to see him glaring at the girl then glaring at my noona and hyung and then Jonghyun, and then his glare came to me and I looked back at Jonghyun hyung.

 

“I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.”

 

I watched as Minho  bent down to Yuri. He cupped and hand gently to her cheek and brought her close. He tilted his head and closed his eyes. The moment their lips bet, I stood up and walked out of the church masked by the other now standing congratulating family and friends.

 

I hurriedly walked down the sidewalk to the park down the block where the reception was being put up by some friends who had rather not been in the church of Minho’s who had decided to be waiters instead. I was the first one there and flopped into a chair in the corner ignoring the strange looks I was getting from them.

 

I took a big breath and sighed.

 

They were married.

 

The guy I loved, had given my virginity to, twice, was married to my sister.

 

Noona married the guy I loved after cheating on him for three years without regret.

 

I sighed again.

 

My sister was married to a hyung I liked that she had dated for twelve years.

 

There, that was better, that was how it should have been, simple and clean without me involved.

 

I could hear the voices of the other people walking down from the church approaching and got up to start wandering around until everything got set up, helping some of the hyungs with getting the last minute dishes on the tables. Someone handed me a document and instructed me to place in on a table at the front where a fancy pen was sitting in a little stand. I looked down at the documents after setting them up nicely so they wouldn’t fly away and frowned. Marriage documents, blank and clear, ready for signing. After that, I went to sit in a corner again.

 

Yuri and Minho  stood a bit before the tables and greeted everyone as they took they came to start the feast. Jonghyun and Key were sulking in the opposite corner of me, probably wondering where I was having run off. I saw Jinki hyung next to the food looking around. Yuri’s mom walked past me and I turned away.

 

I could feel a lot of movement suddenly, and got up. Everyone was headed to the table I had set up. I didn’t want to go, but one more torture wouldn’t hurt, right? My body made the decision for me and I started to follow the crowd, my tall, but thin figure maneuvering through them easily until I broke out in the front of the group.

 

Yuri had just finished the last sweep of her name and handed Minho  the pen with a bright smile. Minho  hyung smiled back at her before looking down at the paper, pen only atom’s length from the paper.

 

“Hyung,” I said softly.

 

He looked up at me and I froze.

 

“Taemin.”

 

 

 

 

*****Wedding Crasher*****

 

 

 

 

Jonghyun was glaring at me. He hadn’t said much to me either. I had called his phone all night to talk to him about how he’d found out about me and Taemin, but he refused to answer. It was just me and him left in the bride groom’s area and I was fed up with it.

 

“Hyung, if you have a problem, spill it.”

 

Jonghyun hyung turned to me with wide eyes. “Spill it, you really want me to spill it? Fine, stand up so I can punch you.”

 

“What the hell, hyung, why do you want to punch me?” I asked.

 

“Why do you think? I didn’t invite Taemin over so that he would run into my room cum covered and devirginized, crying his poor little heart out on Key’s chest.”

 

My eyes widened. Taemin had done that? I should have known he would tell someone. I wasn’t sure if I felt guilty or angry at him. “I was drunk. I already apologized to him.”

 

“You sure, you said ‘I’m sorry for taking advantage of you and then marrying your sister’? Did you say that?”

 

I looked away. “Kind of.”

 

“Kind of isn’t good enough. I never took you for this kind of guy, Minho.”

 

I furrowed my brows before turning on hyung. “Yeah, well I never took Taemin for that kind of kid.”

 

“What kind of kid?”

 

“The kind to bush a guy down on a bed and seduce him. He’s been spending way too much time around Key.”

 

“Yah, don’t bring my yeobo into this. He’s been a lot more faithful to me than you have to Yuri and we weren’t even together. Key’s a good role model for Taemin. Who do you think picked him back up after you left back to America? You know that, right? Whatever the situation was, I know he wouldn’t just sleep with you just to screw with you, Minho, and I haven’t even known him more than a month,” Jonghyun ranted. He took a deep breath before looking at me again. “If he really was seducing you, he wouldn’t do it without a reason. He really, really cares about you, so much so that he’d force what he wants away just so you’re happy, just so that sister of his is happy. He’s like a freaking angel. Angels don’t get hurt without a purpose, Minho  ah.”

 

I stared at Jonghyun hyung. He was right, Taemin was an angel. And perhaps it was a test for my love for Yuri. But if that was it, I thought I pretty much failed after sleeping with him a second time. It had almost killed me to leave that bed last night. He’d been so domineering, but gentle and scared, and I saw that little boy I always looked forward to seeing when I came over with Yuri after school. The one whose every smile was filled with innocent joy even though he was so alone because he never really knew how alone he was. That grateful little perfect child whose only sin was…I didn’t really know what his sin was. Sleeping with me? Wasn’t that my sin? It was less than an hour before my wedding. I had already decided to marry Yuri. Twelve years had to be worth something and any feelings more than that of a hyung I had for Taemin couldn’t compare.

 

“Hyung, I’m sorry, but I’m marrying Yuri. I love her,” I said looking at him.

 

Jonghyun hyung sighed and came over to me. I was surprised when he hugged me. “You’re a bastard, Minho, but you’re also my best friend. If you’re going to marry Yuri, marry her and leave Taemin alone. If you have sex with him one more time, I’ll kill you. Or, I’ll let Key kill you, how about that.”

 

I swallowed. I had hinted at last night, but I hadn’t told Jonghyun. I was pretty sure Key could deal quite a bit of pain. I’d seen how long his nails were. I’d seen Jonghyun’s back after spending a night at Key’s apartment. It wasn’t pretty.

 

“Yeah, I promise,” I said and he let go.

 

He grinned. It wasn’t a full hearted grin, but it wasn’t fake either and I appreciated that. “Alright then, let’s go get you wed.”

 

I walked down the church aisle first and bowed to our priest before turning. Jonghyun followed, arms length with the maid of honor followed the rest of my bride grooms escorting the bridesmaids. I took a big breath when it was Yuri’s turn to walk up the aisle. I looked at the church doors and an adoring smile crossed my face. She was beautiful, like a princess, just the way I imagined she’d be since the day that we got back together and I realized this was the girl I wanted to marry.

 

Yuri bowed to the priest as well and then we bowed slightly to each other.

 

The priest turned to Jinki  hyung who led Yuri up here. I noticed he was a little off when he gave Yuri away, but chalked it up to him being emotional over giving away his only girl cousin and I smiled at him. He didn’t smile back.

 

I took Yuri’s hands in mine as the priest started to talk to everyone. I smiled at her and it looked like she was smiling back though I couldn’t really see well through her veil.

 

“If anyone has a reason for why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

 

My head shot to the crowd at those words, my heart beating quickly as I scanned. I’d forgotten about this part. In movies, wasn’t this when someone burst in and belted out everything that had happened. I finally found Taemin in the crowd. He was beautiful with his newly died gold blonde hair sweat away from his face and pure white suit, but I only had a second to dwell on that. He would definitely say it, wouldn’t he? He was sitting up in his seat, mouth slightly opened, but his eyes were blank and they looked straight at me. A few seconds which felt like an eternity passed before the priest began to speak again.

 

He didn’t say anything. He promised he wouldn’t, and he didn’t. Even after just getting up and leaving like that last night, and I knew he cried, he didn’t say a word. I was thankful and it seemed as if a whole weight just lifted off from me. But, there was still a part of me that wished he had said something. I wanted to know why last night had happened. I wanted to know why our first time had happened.

 

“With this ring I thee wed.”

 

 “With this ring, I thee wed,” I repeated after Yuri had went through her spill. We hadn’t had time to come up with personal vows or anything, so it was all really formal, which I had originally been fine with, but I kept glancing back at our audience, to the pew where Taemin sat next to Key. Yuri had said yes, but she hadn’t said anything else.

 

“Do you, Kwon Yuri, take Choi Minho as your husband?” the priest asked.

 

Yuri took a big breath before nodding her head. “Yes, I do.”

 

“Do you, Choi Minho take Kwon Yuri as your wife?”

 

“I do,” the words came out before I even realized I was saying it. I had spent so many years planning on reciting those two words to Yuri that they came out even when deep in thought and I suddenly found myself married, just like I’d planned.

 

“I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride,” the priest said.

 

I bit my lip and lifted Yuri’s veil over her head and she smiled softly at me. Looking at her, it didn’t feel like I was looking at my new wife, but my noona, a noona I loved very much. I leaned down and kissed her, but Taemin’s lips came into my mine. These lips were softer and flavored, these were noona’s lips.

 

I pulled away and held out a hand for her to take. “After you, noona.” I had planned to call her yeobo the first time after we were married, but it just wouldn’t come out.

 

I walked arm in arm with Yuri down the sidewalk to the area we had set up for the reception. We led everyone and stood around while everything was set up. I felt strange thanking everyone for congratulating me on marrying Yuri. It just hadn’t sunk in that I’d actually married her, just like I had planned for so long. I married Yuri noona…now what?

 

Some legal person came over to us and escorted us to the marriage documents set out all nice and neatly on a pretty table. Everyone started to gather around us. Yuri took the pen first. I watched as he scrawled curly letters across the line for her name. Then she handed it to me with a bright smile. I smiled back and began to lower the pen to the paper.

 

“Hyung.”

 

That soft voice. It had been more than a day since I’d heard it, the same last word as well. That sweet innocent call of ‘hyung’, a call for me. I looked up and saw Taemin still dressed in that white suit I’d picked out for him, his hair perfectly place, looking all the  more like an angel as hyung had called him even with that blank look on his face. He was too perfect of a person, that night had been too perfect, even last night had been. But, maybe he was only perfect in my eyes. Half the people here did like him and didn’t know him.  But, I knew him.

 

“Taemin,” I said back.. He gave up so much and I didn’t even care what the reason why he was trying to keep me from marrying Yuri. I had married her, that was done and out of the way and yet he still stood there ready to watch the last bit of finality to that statement. It made my heart ache.

 

I put the pen down.

 

I walked over to him as he stood in front of everyone else.

 

And I kissed him.


	14. Wedding Night (with the little brother)

**Chapter 14: Wedding Night _(with the little brother)_**

 

 

 

There was a collected gasp. I would have gasped, too, if it wasn’t for the lips pressed firmly against mine. I stood frozen, not a single cell in my body able to function right. Minho  hyung was kissing me. Why, why, wae, why? It was like he took a key and unlocked everything I had just taken the last few minutes to push down via this kiss.

 

It seemed like hours before his lips left mine. His thick eyelashes fluttered open to reveal those big brown burning orbs that seemed to be searching my face. I didn’t want him to look at me right then, I knew I looked like a lost scared animal because I was. I was terrified. Minho  hyung was married, and all of Yuri’s family hated me, why would he do that in front of them all?

 

Before I could regain myself and voice my worries, Minho  hyung grabbed my hand and I was suddenly pulled through the crowd. I stumbled after him looking around everywhere. They were all murmuring, looking at us, at me, in shock and disgust. I think someone said something about me being just like my mother – a home wrecker. I didn’t have a mother and Key wasn’t a home wrecker.

 

I stumbled after Minho. His legs were longer than mine and he was running, possibly to try and get away before anyone at the reception finally understood what was happening and came after us. What was this? Runaway Groom? And with the bride’s younger brother. This was crazy and ridiculous and a smile broke across my face. There was no way Minho  could have written that kiss off to those people as anything brotherly, especially now that we’d run away. This pabo hyung…loved me?

 

We didn’t stop running until we reached the church. There were a few curious stragglers, but Minho  hyung didn’t seem to care as he pushed me up against one of the pillars that decorated the front of the church and kissed me again. The kiss was rough and desperate and I wasn’t sure if I wanted to respond to it, if I was allowed to. I ended up just letting him do as he wished until I needed air and shook my wrists a bit. Minho  hyung moved himself away and looked down at me. I looked up at him nervously. His eyes were shimmering. Was…was he crying?

 

I reached a hand up and touched hyung’s cheek. He grabbed my wrist and held my hand there.

 

“Taemin,” he said, voice low and husky. “Taemin, I’m so sorry. I’m so, so, so sorry.”

 

I swallowed, my chest clenching. “What are you sorry about, hyung? You don’t need to be sorry about anything.”

 

“Yes I do, I’ve hurt you—”

 

I cut him off before he could go on. Shaking my head, I said, “No, no, I hurt myself. I should have never tried to get between you two, I messed everything up. It’s not hyung’s fault at all, you were completely innocent until I stepped in…”

 

“Shut up!” Minho  yelled and pushed me hard to the column causing me to gasp in air. He’d never yelled at me like that. His hands were on my shoulders now and they held them roughly.

 

“H-hyung, it hurts,” I said trying to wiggle away. He didn’t listen and kept me pinned there.

 

“No, Taemin, it is my fault. This all goes way beyond whatever your plan was to come between me and Yuri. I should have known. I love Yuri, but I’m not in love with her. It’s never been her, it’s always been you, Taemin. During the divorce, our breakup, I moved on, but then I got back with her because I wanted to see you, I wanted to make sure that that little adorable unfortunate kid that smiled so brightly every time he saw me was okay. But, you weren’t the same, and I wasn’t the same. We were both changing with a six year difference between us. I couldn’t have those kind of feeling for you then, you understand how messed up that is to be a hormonal mess of a teenager with a crush on a ten year old, right? So I became obsessed with Yuri. I know I’ve been obsessed with your noona, I’ve known that, but I didn’t realize why it felt like it was love for her that was the reason. Unconsciously, I tried to forget about you and I’m so, so sorry about that, Taemin. I’m sorry I didn’t think to call you while I was in America, I’m sorry I didn’t come play with you more than when I tagged along with Yuri.”

 

Minho  hyung sighed and licked his lips. I stayed quiet feeling that he had more to say. “I’m so thankful for Key and your sister for taking care of you when I was being and inconsiderate jerk. And I’m thankful to him for making to where I couldn’t deny these feelings anymore. Wearing tight jeans, low cut shirts, your hair – you’re not a little kid, so I can’t think of you as a little brother anymore and I honestly don’t want to.”

 

He lifted his head and looked  at me with flaming eyes that sent a shiver across my skin. “These are my vows to you, Taemin. It should have been you up there, switching rings with me, saying ‘I do’, your name on that certificate. It should have been you, Taemin, because I love you.” Hyung chuckled a bit. “This is so crazy, I just crashed my own wedding and ran away with my brother-in-law.”

 

“Pabo hyung,” I said and launched myself into his arms, burying my head into his chest. “I love you, too.”

 

His arms came and wrapped around me, holding me tight to him and we stayed like that for a few minutes. I lifted my head when I heard running footsteps and my eyes widened. Jinki, Jonghyun, and Key were running toward us, none of them looking a bit happy. Minho  hyung let go of me and took a few steps back before turning around.

 

“Minho, yah, Choi Minho!” Jinki hyung yelled.

 

I didn’t have time to react before my cousin’s fist came in contact with Minho’s face. Minho  hyung stared wide eyed at Jinki as he touched his cheek tenderly.

 

“That’s for screwing my cousin, marrying my…other cousin, and running away with…the first one…THAT’S FOR BEING AN IDIOT!” Jinki hyung yelled and started for Minho  again, but Key grabbed him and held him back.

 

“Yah, you don’t get to hit him again, it’s my turn,” Key said.

 

“Umma~, hyung~! Don’t hit him!” I went over to Minho  hyung and grabbed his hand away from his cheek so I could inspect it.

 

Minho  hyung’s eyes were fixed on Jonghyun. I turned and looked at him, too.

 

“You going to hit me, too, hyung?” Minho  asked.

 

Jonghyun glared at Minho. “I should, shouldn’t I? You know it’s a big mess over there. You’re so inconsiderate leaving Yuri ssi to make up excuses for what just happened. Her mom’s throwing a fit, too. But, it would have been even more inconsiderate not to.”

 

Jonghyun hyung dug into his pocket and threw a ring of keys at Minhowho caught them. “Take Taemin away. I don’t want to see you again until your ‘wife’ has a penis, got it?”

 

Minho  smiled brightly, it was the first time I’d seen him smile that day and I smiled a bit myself.

 

“Yes, hyung,” Minho  said and started to drag me away again.

 

“Yah, yeobo, I didn’t get to punch him yet,” I could hear Key whine from behind us.

 

 “Punch him later.”

 

When we were half way to the parking lot, Minho’s hold went from my wrist to my hand and he linked our fingers together. I couldn’t help but blush and walked a little closer. Jonghyun’s car was parked next to the limo Minho  and Yuri were supposed to take to their honeymoon sweet at a hotel in the heart of Seoul. I didn’t dare look at it, and it seemed Minho  decided to ignore it completely. He came to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for me. I climbed in and strapped myself in, every movement careful. I still wasn’t totally convinced Minho  wouldn’t turn around and go back to the wedding reception, back to Yuri. He got into the driver’s seat and started the car.

 

The ride was silent. I wasn’t sure where we were going, but I didn’t dare asked. I was a little afraid anything I said might distract Minho  hyung from the road and he’d hit one of the other cars as he swerved between them going faster than the speed limit.

 

Minho  hyung finally stopped when he got caught by a red light. I started to laugh.

 

“Taemin?”

 

“I’m sorry, hyung, it’s just all kind of funny, and I’m really nervous for some reason,” I said. I felt jittery, anticipation running through my veins. I didn’t know why.

 

“Well, it is my wedding night, and I want to spend it with the person I love,” Minho  hyung said.

 

I turned to him with wide eyes. “What about noona, you married her?” Kissing me was one thing, but doing that…that was bad, wasn’t it.

 

“I didn’t sign the paper, I don’t think it’s official,” Minho  answered then turned to me. “Taemin, I need to make this thing between us official, I need you, I need to make love to you.”

 

I blushed hearing his words. We’d had sex twice, yes, but our feelings were never clear to each other. ‘Make love’, that sounded nice. I nodded and sat back in my seat.

 

Minho  hyung turned back to the road. “Third time’s the charm, right.” I laughed lightly at his joke.

 

The light turned green.

 

 

 

 

*****Wedding Night*****

 

 

 

 

The sun had almost completely set when we reached my house. I quickly ushered Taemin inside, glad my father had given the majority of the help the day off so there was no one around to ask questions. My heart was beating fast, it was crazy. I was crazy. I should have confessed so long ago. There were times when I was dating Yuri when I realized I was more interested in how her brother was doing than how she was and I wanted to break up, but something always kept me there, kept me hopeful. I didn’t want to loose Taemin. If I broke up with Yuri, I wouldn’t be able to see him. Eventually, that need to stay with her just filled my head. I became obsessed with being her perfect man. Taemin had given me so many chances in the last month to realize this sooner, but here I was on my wedding night, about to sleep with my brother-in-law.

 

When we got to my room, I pushed him up against a wall and kissed him harshly. It seemed I had been doing that a lot today, but he didn’t seem to mind. Taemin’s arms came up and wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer and he parted his lips. I took no time in delving my tongue into his cavern, mapping out the sweet taste inside.

 

My fingers went to his jacket and I unbuttoned it. Slowly, his tongue began to move with mine and I could feel his heavy breaths as I slid my hands inside his jacket. Taemin’s arms fell away from my neck allowing the blazer to slide from his arms before coming up to my jacket and began to unhook it with his long delicate fingers until it fell opened. I moved back and through the jacket onto the ground next to his and stared at him.

 

Taemin had himself flattened to the wall, his head tilted back, exposing the long expanse of his neck. His mouth was slightly parted and glistened with our exchange and he looked at me, expectantly, warily, and innocently from beneath his eyelids. It took everything in me to approach him slowly.

 

I lifted my fingers to the collar of his under shirt and slowly worked the buttons open. Taemin stayed completely still other than the slight shivers that racked his body every time the tips of my fingers made contact with his skin. When three buttons were undone, I bent down and started to kiss his neck. Taemin made a soft noise and shifted his body weight to be more accommodating to my touch.

 

I sucked and kissed the precious skin, making sure to leave a mark before trailing down to the exposed skin of his collarbone. My fingers continued to work at his buttons and my lips followed. At his sternum, I stopped, and appreciated his developing pecks, licking a wet line down it and marking it.

 

“H-hyung,” he said softly and I could feel his voice rumble against my lips, low and soft.

 

“So perfect,” I whispered against his skin, now on my knees and kissed his soft flat stomach.

 

“H-hyung,” he said again, “l-let me…”

 

I looked up at him. There was a pink flush to his face and his eyes glistened. I stood up and placed my hands on his waist. “Taemin.”

 

Taemin brought his hands to the collar of my shirt and began to unbutton them. I watched his hands, fascinated by them, shivering as he took the liberty to map out every exposed inch of skin. I gave a surprised moan when he leaned in and kissed my collar bone, adding a small lick to it and did the same to my neck, hands now feeling my abs, shirt all the way unbuttoned.

 

“Hehehe, abs,” he giggled lightly and breathlessly as he finally made his hands home on my stomach.

 

“Silly,” I said in the same tone and kissed the top of his head.

 

He looked up at me, eyes dark and clear at the same time. I felt my heart stop for a moment before my skin heated up as his hands began to work on my pants, mine doing the same to his. The material of our boxers and pants fell to the ground and almost the same time. Holding his hips again, I led him out of the pile and started for my large bed. Halfway there, something clicked between us. I lifted Taemin, and he jumped, legs wrapping around my waist, naked skin flush against naked skin. Our bodies twirled with the  movement like we were doing some sort of dance and our lips connected.

 

I held Taemin close to me as I crawled onto the bed, kissing him deeply and intently, groaning as our crotches rubbed against each other with the help of Taemin’s expert hips. I let him drop when I reached the pile of pillows at my headboard. He landed with an oomph, soft blonde hair making a messy halo around his head and his hands rested next to his head. He looked at me with fluttering eyes.

 

I leaned down and kissed him once softly and moved back a few centimeters. “I love you, Taemin.”

 

A soft smiled crossed his face. His tongue poked out and licked his lips causing me to shiver before he responded. “I love you, Minho  hyung.”

 

His voice was filled with happiness, like I’d made his day hovering over him naked, saying those words. Maybe I had, maybe I’d made his whole month, his whole life. My own happiness spread over me knowing I had made Taemin happy and I smiled as well. I kissed him again before crawling over him to my dresser side table and opening the drawer. I had bought things to make my wedding night with Yuri easier, but looking at the bottle I pulled out, transparent yellow liquid smelling of banana’s inside made me realize I had never been planning a night with her. And I remembered the banana milk flavored cake Taemin would never get to wear, and the white suits scattered on my bedroom floor. Every part of this wedding I had planned had been for Taemin. It was a wedding for Taemin.

 

I crawled back over to him. He looked curious at my hands before spreading his legs for me. I was a little surprised by his forwardness, but I figured I shouldn’t since I was willingly raped by him last night. I popped the lid of the bottle and spread the liquid onto my fingers. I reached down between Taemin’s legs and pressed one finger against his whole and looked at him. He had his eyes closed tight and was gripping onto the pillows.

 

“Taemin ah, relax,” I said and placed my free hand on his thigh.

 

“I-it’s embarrassing, I don’t want to watch,” Taemin said.

 

I leaned down and kissed his thigh. He gave a soft surprised gasp. “Taemin ah, relax.”

 

I slipped a finger inside. His body tightened up for a second before he relaxed and I added a second, moving them in and out, slowly. Taemin shifted his hips around with my movements as if trying to get comfortable or maybe he didn’t know what to do with himself. When I added a third one, he gave small puffs of sounds accompanied by small whines of  “hurts, hurts, hyung”, eyes always staying closed. His insides started pulling at my fingers and he stopped whining, those turning into soft mewls that went straight down. I removed my fingers and moved over him, hand running up his arms to his hand and I interlaced his fingers with mine.

 

“Hyung?” he asked, eyes opening.

 

I smiled softly at him and leaned down for a kiss that he returned. His teeth nipped at my bottom lip in surprise as I began to enter him.

 

“H-hyung!” he exclaimed, throwing his head back as I entered him fully. He turned his head to the side and his chest heaved up and down as he got used to the pleasured pain. I took the opportunity to ravish his neck more, adding another mark to the one I’d placed there when we first started. Taemin moaned and wiggled beneath me a bit before gasping as his hips move against mine. I smirked against his skin and moved out and back in causing him to repeat the sound. I continued to kiss his neck as I moved my hips, going in and out of Taemin’s precious body. His moans rumbled against my lips and tongue until he suddenly arched, breaking me away from his skin.

 

“Minho~” he moaned and I tried to hit that spot again. He whined when my next few thrusts missed, but arched again, calling out my name, a beautiful sound to my ears like an angel’s high note. And I kept making him sing, each moan a different tune just as beautiful as the one before it.

 

I kept our hands laced the whole time and kissed his mouth, capturing bits of his song for myself.

 

“Hyung…mnh…Minho,” Taemin called me between moans. His hands clenched at mine tighter and tighter, nails digging into my hand, but I didn’t care. I removed my left hand from his right and moved it between our bodies, stroking his member that pulsed only second from release. I didn’t even think about the rings on that hand, the rings tying me to Yuri, getting coated in Taemin’s precum because these rings were meant to tie me to him.

 

“M-Minho~!” Taemin moaned as he came.

 

I kept moving into his spent body, the way his insides still clenched to me making me come sooner than I had thought, feeling the beautiful perfect boy under me and I saw stars as I looked down at him, regaining myself. I pulled out and rolled to the side. He curled up next to me, burying his head into my shoulder and I kissed the top of his gold sweaty locks.

 

“Minho  hyung, I love you,” he said quietly, almost a whisper as if it was a secret.

 

“Taemin ah,” I said, copying his tone, “I love you.”

 

“Thank you, hyung.”

 

Thank you. I should be the one saying that, Taemin. I pulled him closer and let his heat fill my heart.

 

 

 

 

*****Wedding Night*****

 

 

 

I woke up when I felt the weigh next to me shift. There was a blur sitting on the edge of the bed and I blinked my eyes to get it in focused. I groaned when I saw Minhositting there in all his naked glory. I groaned and snuggled into his pillows.

 

“Hyung~”

 

Minho  hyung turned to me and smiled. “Hey, you’re awake.”

 

“Why are _you_ awake?” I asked. I was exhausted physically and emotionally and I just wanted to sleep everything off.

 

“I need to go see Yuri,” Minho  said.

 

I shot up in bed, eyes wide. He wanted to see Yuri? Did that mean he was going to leave me again?

 

“Oh, Taemin,” Minho  said and leaned back. He placed a hand on the back of my head and pulled me in for a soft kiss. “I’ve chosen you, Taemin, I just don’t think it would be fair to leave her until tomorrow. It’s late, so I think she’s probably at the hotel since you guys had family staying at your house, right?”

 

“Yeah, I guess. Do you want me to come?” I asked. I needed to talk to noona, too. I needed to tell her how sorry I was.

 

“No, this is just between us. You stay here and rest. I don’t think you’ve gotten proper rest for those hips.”

 

I pouted at him and tried to move only to hiss. I had slept a lot longer the last two times before trying to move around. “Hyung, you’re cruel.”

 

Minho  chuckled and ruffled my hair. “You’ll be fine, but I should go talk to her about an annulment if we need one since I didn’t sign.”

 

“Okay, I understand, hyung,” I said.

 

Minho  hyung got up and headed to the closet, slipping on some loose jeans and a t-shirt. He turned to me, jingling Jonghyun’s car keys in his hand. “I’ll be back soon. You can shower if you want or just sleep.”

 

I nodded and waited until I could hear his footsteps anymore. Once I was sure he was headed out, I scooted to the end of the bed and shifted through our entangled white pants for my cell phone. I pressed my speed dial for my sister and held to phone to my ear, listening to her cutesy ring tone. After three, she answered.

 

“Hello,” noona said, voice thick and heavy.

 

“Where you crying?” I asked.

 

“Taemin? Oh, um, not recently. Are you at Minho’s?”

 

I swallowed. I could feel the awkward strain between us through the phone. “Yeah.”

 

“You’re in his be, right?”

 

I swallowed again. “Yeah.”

 

“Good.”

 

I was thrown off by that word. Why was she saying it was good. Even if she didn’t love Minho  the way I wanted her to, didn’t she feel betrayed? “Noona?”

 

“Taemin, yes I’m a little depressed right now, but I’m not mad at you, I could never be mad at you. I should have known, honestly. I knew Minholoved you, I just never imagined it in this way, but it makes sense. I saw Key and Jonghyun ssi kissing after I calmed everyone down and most of my family left. I should have known Key wasn’t in your bedroom. You always did say he wasn’t your boyfriend.”

 

“I’m sorry noona, for ruining your wedding day.”

 

“You didn’t ruin it, Minho  did,” she said wit a slight happy tone that made me laugh a bit. “I’m glad he did because you said you weren’t going to move in with us. I was thinking of how to convince you the whole time, because I did this for you, Taemin.”

 

“I know you did, Yuri noona, but I don’t want you to give up your own happiness for mine.”

 

“You’re happy now though, right?”

 

I smiled and snuggled a sheet around me, not minding that it had a big stain on it from consummating with Minho  a few hours ago. “Yeah, I’m happy. I love him, noona.”

 

“That’s all I needed to hear,” she said then went silent for a few seconds.

 

“Noona?”

 

“Taemin, don’t come back home.”

 

My eyes widened. “What are you saying.”

 

“I don’t want you to set foot in that house again. Mom’s on a rampage, honestly, and you don’t need to be there anymore. Stay with Minho, and don’t go back there.”

 

“I promise noona.”

 

“Where’s Minho, I should talk to him.”

 

“That’s why I called.”

 

“You’re warning me he’s on his way, aren’t you?” Noona laughed lightly on the other end.

 

“N-neh; Noona has a guy there, right, at the hotel?”

 

“Yes. I was a little stressed out when I realized why Minho  ran away with my little brother on our wedding day. I can’t believe you still haven’t told him.”

 

“I promised you, noona,” I said. I never broke promises.

 

“I know, I love you.”

 

“I love you, too noona.”

 

“Taemin, thank you for keeping my secret, you don’t have to anymore.”

 

She hung up. I stared at the phone in my hand, a weight lifting off my chest with each passing second. I thought about what her words meant. Everything bad in my sixteen years of life vanished along with that promise.


	15. Seduction (Mission Complete)

**Chapter 15: Seduction (** _**Mission** _ **_Complete)_ **

 

 

It was close to midnightwhen I parked at the hotel Yuri and I were supposed to spend our honeymoon at. I had wanted to take her to Hawaiior France, but I didn’t have time because I needed to help with my parent’s new project coming up. I was glad we hadn’t, though, I would have had to cancel a lot more things then I did now. I walked through the hotel feeling disorganized. I’d cleaned up, but I should have thought about a shower before coming here, I was just in too much of a hurry and I didn’t see the need to. I tried my best not to meet anyone’s eyes. There would already be some talk about our wedding through the company and I wasn’t looking forward to the lecture I’d get from my parents when I saw them. 

 

I finally got up the elevator to the floor where an Executive Suite was and walked down to the door. I knocked on it then stuffed my hands into my pockets. I felt like I was twelve again picking Yuri up for our first date, nervous and shy and wondering what I should say so she wouldn’t be mad at me; except now I was here to break it off.

 

A few minutes later, Yuri opened the door. She wore a fluffy white hotel bathrobe and looked disheveled. I suddenly felt bad thinking that this was because I’d put a lot of stress on her.

 

“Taemin called, told me you were coming,” Yuri said and moved aside.

 

“Did he? I was going to, but I left my phone in my car,” I said and walked in. I froze when I saw a half naked man on the couch watching television. I knew she’d slept with the guy, but I first thought it was because of me, because I ran off with her little brother. I wasn’t mad, just surprised when I saw him there and turned to Yuri questionably.

 

“Who’s this?” the guy asked.

 

“My to be ex-husband,” Yuri said.

 

The guy furrowed his brow. “When you’d get married?”

 

“This morning,” she answered. I was at a lost in this conversation.

 

The guy widened his eyes. “How’d you marry another guy a week after sleeping with me?”

 

My own eyes went wide to match his and I looked at Yuri, mouth slightly opened. Yuri…she cheated on me?

 

Yuri noona swallowed and whispered something to the guy. He got up and went to the bedroom. She watched him go down the hall and I watched her back. She didn’t turn around as she started talking again.

 

“Minho, do you love Taemin?”

 

“Yes,” I said without hesitating, “but what is this, noona.”

 

“You know, Taemin’s a really good boy. I told him not to tell him and he didn’t. Of course, I didn’t tell him he couldn’t stop me from marrying you. I guess that’s why he went and seduced you.”

 

“Noona, what are you saying? I know Taemin was trying to keep us from marrying, but do you know why. I know it wasn’t just because he loves me, too, he’d consider that too selfish of a thing to do.”

 

Yuri turned around and smiled at me sadly. “You’re right. I don’t know for how long Taemin’s been in love with you, and if I had known, I would have never agreed to marry you.”

 

“Then you’re just like him, aren’t you. You’re a good person, noona, I’m sorry I had to become a bad guy,” I said and bowed my head.

 

She shook hers. “No, I’m the bad guy. You don’t understand, Minho. I liked you a lot. I loved how considerate you were and how you treated Taemin, like he wasn’t just a tick in life but something precious, it really warmed my heart and I always thought you were the kind of guy I wanted to marry. I wanted someone that would love Taemin as much as I do. It really broke my heart when I had to break it off with you and Taemin missed you a lot. I like you Minho, I love you, but you’re just my dongsaeng.”

 

I was amazed with how her words paralleled so well with the ones I’d told Taemin when I confessed.

 

“Minho, I shouldn’t have so easily let you go off to college in Americabecause I was confident that our relationship wouldn’t change, and other than the sex and kissing, it didn’t. When we emailed each other, I felt like I was emailing a good friend and then you came back for the funeral and you were someone else, someone that should have made my heart beat quicker, but I couldn’t muster any more feeling than I’d had before. Sure there was lust in our love, but it wasn’t the same. When you left again, Minho, I had to test our relationship.”

 

“What do you mean, noona?”

 

Yuri looked me straight on. “I slept with someone else the day after you left. I slept with him and I didn’t feel like I cheated. I did it again so many times…I was so obsessed with finding the feeling of guilt with every guy I slept with, but I never did because I’m not in love with you Minho.”

 

A part of my heart broke; that little edge not being enveloped by Taemin cracked off and fell to the bit of my stomach. “You’ve been cheating on me?”

 

“Yeah,” she answered. “Up until last week. I wanted the obsession out of my system before I married you.”

 

“Why did you say yes?” I said trying to keep my voice from cracking at the anger I suddenly felt.

 

“I still felt like you’d make a good husband and you loved Taemin. I wanted to give Taemin a better life than he had. He’s never had a real family. I thought him moving in with me and mom would fix things, but then mom became depressed with him around and I’ve caught her slapping him a couple times. Plus, mom had to get an extra job, but if her son-in-law was you, she’d be more secured in her first job and they’d stop cutting her hours. I wanted to marry you not for me, but for them. I understand that was selfish and inconsiderate of me; especially now that I know it wouldn’t have made you any happier because you’re really in love with my little brother.”

 

“I should have found out about you cheating.”

 

“I didn’t want you to; I wanted to tell you myself. I made new friends and I didn’t tell them everything. Taemin was the only person who knew everything. Regretfully, he had to deal with it sometimes.”

 

I bit my lip before saying more. “Why didn’t Taemin tell me?”

 

“I told him not to, made him promise. Why do you think he was seducing you? I don’t know where he came up with such an idea, but I’m glad he did.”

 

Seducing me? I remembered how Taemin didn’t seem to take to me well when we met again. Was it because he was nervous not being able to tell me, felt guilty and torn between me and Yuri? I remember the ice cream parlor and the school girl that tried to flirt with me. She looked a lot like Taemin. Taemin’s Oppa sounded a lot like hers. I remembered Key being all over me at the engagement party at my house until he saw Jonghyun. I remembered Taemin showing me his dance and being touchy then ignoring me. I remembered his dance at the bachelor party, that night, and last night. He gave up his body because he was on a leash, like a dog trying to protect its house because it was precious, but not wanting anyone to walk in it because it was dangerous and the person could get hurt.

 

“This was all a huge mistake, wasn’t it,” I said.

 

“No, good things came out of it,” Yuri said.

 

“Like what?” I asked.

 

“Taemin; you get him and he gets you and a home. That is, if you’re keeping him with you?”

 

“Of course I am. I’ll take care of him. I love him.”

 

“He can take care of himself, you know,” Yuri said giggling softly.

 

“I know. What should we do about the marriage?”

 

“We can go to the court tomorrow and asked them if we need an annulment. As long as you love Taemin and be his family, I won’t ask for anything from you if the court tried that. I’m not a money digger.”

 

“I know you’re not, thank you, Yuri.”

 

“I don’t deserve that, but I’ll take it, Minho. I hope, when some times passes, we can be friends.”

 

“Stop being a slut and we can,” I said and smiled at her.

 

“Stop being a pedophile and I will,” she said back, laughter in her voice. The atmosphere suddenly felt lighter between us.

 

“Oh, before you go and continue ravishing my little brother, let me return these,” Yuri said and pulled at her ring finger, removing the wedding band and engagement ring. “Hold out your hand.”

 

I did so and she dropped them into my palm.

 

“Here these look better on Taemin’s finger and I know he likes them than I could.”

 

I nodded. “I’m sorry, noona.”

 

“I’m sorry, too, now leave. I’m not angry with Taemin, but I’m a little angry with you about running off with my little brother at the wedding. Who does that?”

 

I grinned a bit before turning to the door. I glanced back at her once before turning away, rings clenched tightly in my hand.

 

 

 

 

*****Seduction*****

 

 

 

Sometime after calling noona when I failed to get more rest I tried to call Key so he knew I was safe. I got his voicemail and was about to leave a message when he finally answered.

 

“Taemin,” he said sounding out of breath.

 

“Did I interrupt something?” I asked.

 

“Key, if you’re not going to do it, then get off me it,” I heard Jonghyun hyung say in the background.

 

“No, I haven’t started yet. What did you call for, are you at Minho’s?”

 

I made a face and tried to shake the images of what they were doing out of my head. “Yeah, I’m at Minho’s.”

 

“You in his bed?” Key asked with a knowing tone.

 

I blushed. “N-neh. He left, though.”

 

“He left?”

 

“To talk to noona. I was going to go, but I…I couldn’t really move,” I admitted.

 

Key whistled and Jonghyun complained some more about him not doing anything. “So, you guys are cool now, Umma doesn’t have to smack a frog?”

 

“Umm~” I whined then perked up when I heard someone coming down the hall. “Oh, I think he’s back. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay Key Umma?”

 

“Okay~” he sang and I heard Jonghyun say ‘finally’ as he hung up.

 

I wrapped the sheet around me and bounced off the bed. It took a second for me to regain my legs. Still sore, I pounced-limped out of hyung’s room and into the hall smiling brightly. “Hyung~ I sang,” but stopped mid stride when I was faced with Minho’s wide eyed brother.

 

I went red and tightened the blanket back around me, slowly starting to back up into Minho’s room.

 

“Wait!” someone shouted from down the hall and I saw Minho  hyung’s mom and dad as well. I wanted to run. I didn’t want to face them right now. They had spent so much money on Yuri’s and Minho’s wedding and now it was all waited because of me.

 

“You’re Taemin, Yuri’s little brother, right?” his father asked. I nodded and wrapped myself more, looking at my feet.

 

“Where’s Minho?” his mother asked.

 

I was about to answer when I heard another pair of feet, these ones a little quicker and more familiar.

 

“Mom, dad,” Minho  hyung called down the hall. “I saw your car. I thought you wouldn’t be home tonight.”

 

“We thought you’d be married tonight,” said his brother.

 

Minho  looked sheepishly at his family. “Sorry Minseok hyung, mom, dad. But, please don’t look so angry at Taemin; he didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“You ran away with the bride’s brother after kissing him in front of everyone. This is going to cause a lot of trouble for the company, Minho,” his father said.

 

“I know, and I’ll apologize to everyone once I get it straightened out.” Minho  hyung came over and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. “Dad, mom, hyung, I know I caused you trouble and I shouldn’t have been so fickle about marrying Yuri, but we’ve discussed our differences, so please trust in me when I say this. This boy right here, I love him and he’s going to stay here. I know you were happy that I had chosen a girl, but look pass that and see he’s a good kid. I want him to stay with me.”

 

“You chose him over your wife?” Minseok hyung asked.

 

“It wasn’t really a choice. I said Yuri and I discussed this. I went to go see her. We should have waited a while before getting engaged to make sure we really were in love, but we weren’t. The only person we loved is Taemin, and I hope you will love him, too.”

 

I stood there in Minho’s hold feeling happy with his words, but also apprehensive about how his parent’s would respond.

 

“You’re lucky we do most of our work outside of Korea,” his father said. “I might not mind that you’ve chosen a boy, but others will. I’ll try and cover it up as much as possible, so please make sure this is what you want.”

 

Minho  nodded then turned to his brother. “Sorry, hyung, seems like you’ll have to start going to arranged marriage dates again.”

 

His brother shrugged. “I didn’t really mind. He’s cute by the way, it’d be nice to have a good looking younger brother for once.”

 

“Yah!” Minho  said in a happier tone and I laughed a bit myself.

 

“Minho  ah,” his mother piped up, leading her husband and elder son away. “Don’t go flaunting the fact you’re sleeping with him to the help. He’s look too young for that in the first place.”

 

Minho  hyung brought me closer to his side and called after his family. “Neh~”

 

He looked down at me. “Let’s go back in, yeobo.”

 

“You called me yeobo,” I said letting him lead me inside.

 

“You don’t like it?”

 

I blush a bit and shook my head. “It’s fine.”

 

He brought me to the edge of the bed and sat me down. Minho  removed my hands from inside the blanket and held them in his and started playing with them. He leaned down and kissed them before letting them free. I looked down at my hands and my eyes widened seeing Yuri’s engagement ring there along with the wedding band.

 

“Hyung?”

 

“You’re underage right now, so I can’t marry you. After you finish college, we should do our military duty together and then get married. I think Spainsounds nice.”

 

I couldn’t help but smile brightly and shake my head. I wanted to marry Minho  hyung. I wanted to be with Minho  hyung.

 

“Neh, oppa~!”

 

 

 

 

*****Seduction*****

 

 

 

 

“Oppa?” Minho  asked amused.

 

I looked at him surprised then pouted. “I didn’t mean to say that.”

 

Minho  hyung smirked then pushed me down on the bed. “You know, Taemin ah, you’re a little minx. That was you in the ice cream parlor in the school uniform, right? That’s why it took you so long to come out of the bathroom.”

 

I gulped and nodded. “It was Key’s idea.”

 

“Why did he have girl clothes?”

 

“He gets bored and bribes me with banana milk, okay,” I answered.

 

“Next time your Umma decides to play dress up with you, tell him o let me come along,” Minho  hyung said.

 

Before I could say anything else, he kissed me roughly. I couldn’t help but melt into it, pressing my lips back against his. After three times of doing this, kissing didn’t seem so awkward anymore. When we parted for air, he leaned next to my ear.

 

“Taemin ah, it’s okay to be selfish sometimes. I’m sad you couldn’t tell me about Yuri before, but I’ll forgive you for that because I understand. And I’ll forgive you for trying to seduce me because I love you.” He kissed the side of my neck gently and I whimpered as little sparks of electricity ran from there.

 

“H-hyung.”

 

“Let me love you more, Taemin.”

 

I nodded. My breath hitched as he kissed my neck again and continued down my collar bone to my chest. His wet tongue lapped at one of my nipple and I arched into his mouth. He took that as a signal to suck and I was wracked with pleasure. I brought my  hands up to Minho’s short hair and grasped at it pulling him closer and pushing him away at the same time. He finally let my abused sensitive flesh go with a wet pop that went straight to my groan.

 

“Taemin,” he said huskily, breathe ghosting over the wet mess he made on my chest before lining kisses down my stomach.

 

I mewled when he kissed next to my member and I felt myself go completely hard. “Hyung~” I pleaded.

 

He kissed the base of it. My face turned red from embarrassment as he kiss up and down it with small butterfly like pecks. My stomach did weird things, a feeling of butterflies and pleasure. Finally, he took me in his mouth. I couldn’t help bucking up into his mouth. I felt him gag and place his hand on my hips to keep me down. His tongue swirled around it as he moved his head up and down. I grasped at the sheets not knowing what to do with myself. I didn’t like how helpless I felt, but I wanted more of whatever Minho  hyung was doing to me.

 

“Hyung, stop,” I said breathlessly.

 

He removed his mouth and looked at me curiously. I looked at him through half lidded eyes and wiggled my hips a little. It was embarrassing to say, and a month ago I wouldn’t have even known what to say. Minho  seemed to understand  as he removed his clothing and settled himself between my legs. I hooked them around his waist as he aligned himself with me. His hand traveled up my chest and shoulders then down my arms in a calming batter before he entangled his fingers with mine. I bit my lip and relaxed as best I could for him.

 

I was literally tugged into surprised as Minhoused our entwined hands to pull me into his lap. His member slipped into me as gravity pulled me down and I groaned at the uncomfortable but welcomed feeling of being filled. Minho  let go of our hands and placed his on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his  neck and readjusted my legs for a better position causing him to slide against that spot.

 

“Hyung!” I moaned and arched back. He started to move his hips into me.

 

It took a few seconds for me to recollect myself and follow along, moving myself down. He kissed my neck, shoulders, and chest every time he could reach it causing me to arch or cling to him like a koala. He probably thought I was cute, I thought I was going crazy.

 

When it became too hard to move myself, he started to lift me. I didn’t care anymore. My mind was clouded with my Minho  hyung. As long as it was him, I didn’t care.

 

Flames built up in my stomach and I moved closer to Minho’s body, rubbing myself against his abs. I heard him chuckle and I whined. Why was this funny, I needed him, so, so much.

 

He removed one hand from my hip and grasped me. I started to move on him again making his upward thrusts go deeper and quicker. His other hand left my hips and entangled in my hair before pulling me down for a kiss. I hugged his neck as our tongues danced, breaking away only to scream his name as I came.

 

I felt warm wetness shoot inside me, replacing the coat from hours before that I’d tried to remove while Minho  was out. He tried to move me off, but I clung harder and kissed him.

 

“Taemin?”

 

“Stay, hyung,” I said. I placed my forehead. He looked up at me, our misty eyes meeting.

 

“I love you, Lee Taemin.”

 

“I love you, too, hyung.”

 

Plan C: Seduce my brother-in-law. Success.


End file.
